Like My Father Before Me
by Kongu123
Summary: Kay Faraday has become a prosecutor, and to take down the evil companies destroying LA, she must rebuild the Yatagarasu, with two people she can trust. Spoilers for everything. Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Prologue

Like My Father Before Me:

Prologue

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Prompt: Kay Faraday has recently become a prosecutor. When she see's the evil caused by a corrupt international company, she begins her plans to follow her fathers example, and take it down from outside the law...

If your interest was captured by yet another New Yatagarasu story... you've come to the right place. I should warn you, however, you might not like the turns this story takes. Just fair warning. In addition, as many of you know, Gyakuten Kenji 2 is not planned to be released in America. However, if the time comes when something in my story would contradict anything depicted in the Japanese version of the game, I will treat that as canon (according to whats been posted on Ace Attorney Wiki, as I'm not Japanese, I have not played the game).

Before you ask, no I am not going to really focus on any pairings as the story is about the YATAGARASU! There might be some minor stuff, but I'm not going to dwell on it, because it will point away from the main point of the story...

Now that I'm done ranting, lets get on with the story, huh?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 2, 2027, 11:34PM

Endcorp Tower

23rd Floor

Kay hated weather reporters.

About half of the time, their forecasts are utter bogus, and the ones you can get online are even worse.

So, when Kay ascended up the side of the Endcorp tower and got to the twenty third floor, she was understandably vexed when it started to rain.

Kay had no choice but to cling to a window sill and wait out the rain. She would have to wait for a couple hours, and that ruined her timetable to the point where she might be lucky to get out of this alive.

Sitting there, she wondered for the eighth time if Apollo's intel was accurate.

She mentally kicked herself for doing so, (_Apollo has done so much for this information on this tower. I shouldn't doubt him, especially now..._).

The rain began to let up, and Kay felt the walls outside the window sill, feeling the moistness on the steel, (_Damn, my suction cups won't stick to a surface this moist for too long, I'll have to do most of the climbing myself..._)

Kay looked up at the sky again, reminded of the day when she recruited Apollo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 12, 2026, 3:45PM

Vitamin Square

He had lost the case.

Apollo sat on a bench, drenched in the rain, unfeeling of the numbness it brought his body.

The only thing he could feel was the immense disappointment he felt in his client, but most of that disappointment stemmed from himself.

The man he had been defending had been guilty.

Unfortunately, Apollo had not actually realized this until the very end of the trial, quite literally seconds before the judge declared him guilty.

Apollo let the rain soak his clothes. He was beyond caring about the nice red suit that would be undoubtedly ruined before too long.

He stared at the ground, unbelieving that he had, for the first time, been wrong...

"You know, if you keep sitting out here, you're going to catch a cold, or pneumonia, or something..."

Apollo looked at the speaker, "Prosecutor Faraday? What are you doing here?"

Kay knelt in front of the young attorney, holding an umbrella over the two of them, "Oh, you know. I love walking in the rain. It makes me feel like I'm in a depressing chick flick or something."

Kay's smile disappeared after a moment, "You look like you just watched a depressing chick flick."

Apollo snorted, "I have no doubt you know why..."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, but just because we were on opposite sides doesn't mean we cannot be friends. That was something my, ah... mentor never understood."

Apollo looked up from the pavement, "Your mentor?"

Kay smiled sadly, "Miles Edgeworth."

Apollo nodded, "Huh, well, as nice as it is to talk to you and think about all of these wonderful times we've shared, I think I'm gonna go crawl under a rock or something..." Apollo got up to leave.

Kay stood up as well, "I don't think crawling under a rock is going to make you feel better, Mr. Justice."

Apollo turned to face her, "Why do you care, anyway? You're the one who proved me wrong today. It's easy to propose we hug and be friends when everything is going your way. Tell me, what would you be saying to me right now if things had gone differently?"

To Apollo's shock, Kay laughed, "I think your problem is that you do not see the entire picture, Mr. Justice."

Kay walked closer, "You see, the problem is that you knew your client by his real name, not his alias: Arnold Grisbane."

Apollo's eyes widened, "You mean that guy working for that corrupt company, Endcorp? That bounty hunter?"

Kay nodded, and Apollo stood silent for a moment, and punched the bench he had just been sitting, "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid!"

Kay walked forward and pulled his hand up, "Hey, it happens. Whats past is past, and you can't do anything about besides worry about it or forget about it."

Apollo looked at the young prosecutor, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kay frowned at him, "I can assure you it isn't because I am trying to rub my victory in our face."

Apollo looked at his hand and grimaced: it had been cut badly.

Kay walked closer, "I do, however, have a reason to tell you about this."

She took Apollo's hand and examined it for herself, "You see, you have acted as the lawyer for a corrupt businessman. That opens up certain opportunities for you."

Apollo gasped, "You mean, you want me to represent more guys like him?"

Apollo took his hand from Kay and began backing away, "Are you just as corrupt as the man you just put away?"

Kay laughed again, frightening Apollo even more, "Of course not. But you have to admit, that I was lucky. I had some hard evidence on my side, that we had found due to coincidence. I didn't really earn my victory today."

Apollo looked puzzled, but continued to back away, "What are you saying, that the prosecutor office is a sham? Since your only coworkers are an idiot and a rock star, I won't disagree with you..."

Apollo's eyes widened as yet another laugh escaped Kay's mouth, "That's not it either. You see, some companies, like Endcorp, are above the law. They have enough political and economical power to do whatever they want and get away with it..."

Kay reached her hand toward the young defense attorney, "Apollo, I'm here to ask you for your help. Your defense was believable and brilliant. Your status as a successful defense attorney would bring in someone as corrupt as Endcorp."

Apollo stopped backing away, "You mean take them down from inside?"

Kay chuckled, walked towards Apollo and once again sheltering him under her umbrella, "You see, there are three things which we need to take down something as big and corrupt as Endcorp."

She held up one finger, "One: Knowledge of where incriminating evidence is hidden in a secure location, like their headquarters or some safe house."

Kay held up a second finger, "Two: The extraction of this incriminating knowledge, without detection."

Kay held up one last finger, "Three: There is no trace left at the scene, no evidence to incriminate anyone, other than the victim."

Apollo stared at her, "What are you saying?"

Kay began walking away, Apollo followed her, "You see, my father was a member of a group called the Yatagarasu. It consisted of him and two other people. They joined together to take down an international smuggling ring."

Apollo's eyes widened as understanding flooded his thoughts, "I remember hearing about them. Weren't they a group of thieves?"

Kay laughed again, "Yes, they were. But you see, they didn't steal money or jewels, they stole the truth."

The two stopped at a traffic light, Apollo had his hands in his pockets, "And you want to create a similar group to take down Endcorp."

Kay nodded, and Apollo turned to the prosecutor, "But, how can you justify stooping to their level? Wouldn't that just make you as bad as them?"

Kay didn't laugh this time, "Apollo, it is our job to try and prevent others from doing this kind of stuff. Shouldn't we take the responsibility of not doing our jobs and take these guys down any way we can?"

Apollo stopped walking for a moment, eyes downcast in thought. Finally his head rose, and his eyes leveled with Kay's, "I'm in. Assuming that you were offering."

Kay smiled, "That I was. We can discuss what you will be doing... over some coffee or something. Lets get out of this rain, huh?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 3, 2027, 12:02AM

Endcorp Tower,

27th Floor

The rain finally stopped, allowing Kay to get to her target. Just as she had trained, she did three quick takes of what was inside the window.

After seeing that the coast was clear, she quietly opened the window, and rolled inside the office. Taking a couple of looks around the room, she put on the red tinted glasses she received from her friend.

Kay held her breath until she noticed the lasers guarding the door. (_Huh, guess these things really do work..._), her fears subsided, she walked to the door and went over the laser, into the dark hallway.

Kay crept along, ears listening for the slightest sound that might indicate that she was not alone. Kay heard nothing, even as she avoided another laser that allowed her to go to the main computer room.

The room was filled to the brim with whirring towers. Kay ignored most of them and went to a small, old looking one in the corner.

Kay inserted a flash drive into the tower, and pressed a switch. The machine came to life, whirring and making small beeps and noises.

She noted with satisfaction that her flash drive indicated it was receiving data. She noticed a small progress bar appear on the small screen of the drive.

In a couple of moments, the machine stopped, and the drive read full. Kay quickly took out her phone, attaching the flash drive and accessing the data.

On the flash drive were numerous blackmail letters, pictures, and videos incriminating Endcorp and would most likely bring it to its knees.

Kay smiled as she made her way out the door, and back into the drizzling night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

February 3, 2027, 10:37AM

Endcorp Tower, 27th Floor,

Computer Room

The corporate scumbag literally screamed at the detective, "What do you mean that there are no fingerprints? How are you supposed to arrest somebody if they don't leave any fingerprints?"

Ema Skye sighed, "Scientifically speaking, it is possible to not leave fingerprints at a crime scene. Are you sure you haven't received any threats, or anything of that nature?"

The man looked like his already bulbous nose was going to explode, "FOR THE EIGHTH TIME NO! YOU SHOULD STOP ASKING ME THESE POINTLESS QUESTIONS AND DO YOUR JOB!"

With that friendly message, the man waddled out of the room and began yelling at one of the forensic scientists, leaving Ema to her thoughts. And that is when she noticed it.

A tiny hair, left on the tower in the corner. She noticed it because it was on the USB port, as if something had been plugged in it.

Ema looked around quickly and swiped the hair, stuffing it into her pocket. She also took the time to wipe the tower clean of prints.

Satisfied, Ema looked at the computer tower critically, reminded for some reason of when Kay had signed her up for this mess...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December 23rd, 2026, 10:23PM

Criminal Affairs Department

To put it simply, Ema was elated. Her request to switch to a different prosecutor had finally been approved, and she now had a new prosecutor to answer to.

She may be a rookie, but she had to be better than the fop.

Ema walked to her new bosses office, happily munching on snackoos. (_Maybe she won't try to steal my snackoos! Maybe this woman will make coming to work bearable..._)

Ema finally arrived at the office, and knocked on the door. A muted "Come in" came out, and Ema opened the door. She wasn't quite prepared for what she saw.

A young woman about Ema's age was fiddling with some large machine. Projected on the wall from the machine was the blueprints to some building.

Ema looked in awe at the small device, "Ms. Kay Faraday?" Kay smiled, "That's me." Kay followed my gaze to the machine she was playing with, "Got a hard on for technology?"

Ema chuckled, "No, its just, you must get a lot of science done with that thing." Kay laughed, "Science, huh? Mr. Gavin did say you were a nerd."

Ema grumbled, "Did he?" Kay went back to her machine, "Yup. He also said you were moody, talked about science a lot, and that you were rather hard to work with."

Ema felt the urge to snackoo someone, "Well, the next time you see that glimmerous fop, you can tell him he can stuff his opinions up his-"

Kay quickly interrupted, "Anyway, that is not why I hired you, though Mr. Edgeworth said you were an excellent detective."

Ema's mood changed instantly, "Did he really say that?" Even after all these years, Ema still had a crush on the prosecutor, even though Lana swore he was gay, "That's wonderful..."

Kay grinned, "I'm sure it was, regardless..." Kay finally put down the machine and walked to where Ema was standing, "Ema, you know why I ended up choosing you in the end?"

Ema shook her head, and Kay motioned for Ema to sit down.

After Ema had taken a seat, Kay pulled out a file, "I've been tracking down this corrupt company. It's called Endcorp."

Kay handed several files to Ema, and she looked them over as Kay talked. Many of them were reports of suicides by several politicians and other famous figures.

Others were reports of agents sent undercover into local gangs that disappeared.

All of the files pointed to Endcorp, but even Ema could tell that there wasn't enough evidence to pin anything on them, even with the new jurist system.

Ema looked up when Kay stopped talking, "So, why are you telling me all of this?"

Kay folded her arms, "As you can probably see, there is nothing in the law that can truly bring them down. Nothing in the law..."

Kay looked out her window, Ema put the files on her table, "You are suggesting that we must go outside the law to bring this company to justice."

Kay nodded, and Ema sat back in her chair, "Scientifically speaking, there is a large risk we will be caught and most likely imprisoned."

Kay smiled, "But do you think the risk is worth it?"

The rookie prosecutor leaned forward, "Is the risk worth taking somebody big and bad down?"

Ema sat in silence for a moment, remembering something her sister said, in a trial from ten years before

_Sometimes, we must do whatever it takes to bring justice to someone. Whatever it takes..._

Ema looked up resolutely at her new boss, "I'll help you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ema smiled at the memory. Sure, she was deliberately defying the law, but she knew she was doing the right thing. (_I kind of know how you felt now, Lana. Kind of..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, what do you think? There is only one thing to do, say it with me:

REVIEW ME PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

BTW I plan for this to be episodic in nature. Hence why this is the prologue.

Thanks for reading!

Kongu123


	2. Remnants Part 1

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 1 (Part 1 of 3): Remnants

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Here is the first part of Episode 1. The plot will kind of explain itself, as well as give some insight to the sacrifices being made by each member of the team.

I admit I do not have this COMPLETELY planned out, but hopefully it flows for you as well as it does for me...

Enjoy, hopefully...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 24, 2027, 4:27PM

Wright Anything Agency

Apollo's Office

It was only natural that Apollo be stressed. After all, he wasn't exactly happy with his new clientele.

Even in the last couple of weeks, Apollo had finally gotten some clients from the wonderful corporate scumbags at Tison Inc, a company that outwardly made Tupperware and other kitchen related things, while beneath the surface, it was in reality a company that got most of its money off of selling drugs and women.

It didn't help that Phoenix had begun to stop talking to him. Apollo had tried once to explain his actions and choice of clients, but Phoenix just didn't understand, so he let it drop.

After all, Apollo definitely didn't want Phoenix involved...

Apollo was pretty sure that if he did anymore trials involving Tison Inc, that Phoenix would firmly ask him to leave.

Perhaps if Trucy were there, she could help. Alas, she had finally gotten everything together to go on a national tour announcing Troupe Gramarye's triumphant return to the world.

Apparently it was because she went to some guy named Maxi Galaxy or something, and he announced his desire to help.

Regardless, Apollo knew that if he couldn't get Phoenix to see what he was doing really quickly, he would not only have to find employment elsewhere, he would probably never be allowed near Trucy again .

The girl was like a sister to him, and he greatly respected and admired Mr. Wright. Apollo wasn't sure if being forced to leave their friendship was something he was willing to do...

His phone started ringing, and he quickly answered, "Wright Anything Agency, where we do _anything_. This is Apollo, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Justice, my name is April May, I'm Mr. Hinterland's secretary, here at Tison?" Apollo leaned forward and pressed the speaker to his ear, "Yes, we spoke over the phone a couple days ago?"

He heard a small giggle on the other end, "That's right. And Mr. Hinterland would like to meet you! He will be expecting you at his office at 6:00 Sharp in two days. Thank you, and see you then!"

Before Apollo could so much as process what she had just told him, she hung up.

Apollo looked at the receiver and slammed it in the cradle. Reveling in the little comfort slamming the phone gave him, Apollo got up to begin preparing to convince a crime boss that he was nothing more than a good lawyer looking to make some serious cash...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 24th, 2027, 8:34PM

High Prosecutors Office

Room 1204

Edgeworth had always told Kay that she was born to be a prosecutor, but never had she imagined she would climb through the ranks this quickly.

She had been a prosecutor since January, but already she was considered a high prosecutor, given an office that wasn't that far from Edgeworth's.

She sat back in her chair, quietly taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

It was Kay's intel that drove the new Yatagarasu forward in their missions, and this one was officially their second.

A company known as Tison was in control of a large portion of the cities prostitution and drug based black market operations.

Kay's plan was simple, Apollo only need to get so close as to obtain the location of their most guarded secrets, then he got out while Kay and Ema did their work.

The more Kay thought about it, the more she felt a large weight pressing her shoulders.

She had already calculated what would happen to the three of them if they were caught. Ema would definitely do at least four years for tampering with evidence.

Apollo would have his reputation as a lawyer completely ruined, as well as most likely being named an accomplice to larceny.

Kay herself would be put in jail for theft, tampering with evidence (since it was her responsibility), and she would definitely lose any standing in the modern world.

Once again, it was a melancholy Kay who answered her cell phone when it rang, "Kay Faraday. Whats up?"

A chuckle arose from the other end, "Do you seriously answer every call with 'whats up'?"

Kay frowned, "Apollo, at least I don't practice something called 'Chords of Steel', it makes you sound like you take a cheese grater to your throat every morning."

Apollo snorted, "Hinterland wants to meet me in two days. He called me about four hours ago."

Kay's frown grew troubled, "Why didn't you call me four hours ago?"

The silence grew oppressive, then Apollo finally answered, "Mr. Wright was here, I didn't want him overhearing. I don't want to get him involved in what I'm doing."

Kay felt an internal pang of guilt, "Apollo, you know you can back out..."

She heard a snort from the other end, "What other defense lawyer is out there that you trust?"

Kay was silent, the man had a point.

"Look, just don't worry about me. I'll just roll with the punches. Anyway, just wanted you to know. I'm going to get back to my engaging project."

Kay smiled, "Engaging project?"

"I'm writing a report on why we should call all ladders 'ladders', as opposed to 'stepladders'."

Kay gasped, "But, stepladders are different from regular ladders!" Apollo sighed, "I'm sooooo not having this conversation with you. I'll call you after the meeting. Bye"

Kay heard the phone click, and she put her cell phone back in her pocket.

After sitting there for a moment, she got up and began packing to go home. After all, it's hard to work when you don't have a case and when you are worried about your "co-worker".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 26th, 2027, 6:00PM

Tison Inc.

CEO's Office

Apollo learned of the reason he had been called to Tison Inc. about two hours before his appointment.

Apparently, one of the major stock holders had been arrested for a double homicide, a single mother and her two year old daughter.

The news didn't bode well for Apollo, that meant that he would have to take care of a trial, and it meant that their timetable was completely ruined, and THAT meant that he might be required to actually get an acquittal for this sicko if he was to maintain his cover.

After Ema had hung up (she had been the one to tell him the news), he called Kay. "Yeah, that is bad. Guess we are just gonna have to go with it. I know you said you wouldn't actually get an acquittal for anyone who was guilty, but you might need to stoop there in order to get him down with a different charge later."

Apollo felt his shoulders slump, "What if he was saintly at all other times?"

Silence greeted him on the other end, "I guess I'll call you later."

He heard a sigh from the other end, "Let me know how it goes..."

An end of call tone emitted from Apollo's phone, and he had began walking toward Tison Inc...

The building itself was quite spacious. Tison was a very successful company, and they spent their money wisely.

However, to Apollo, it represented how much corruption had been allowed to grow in LA since lawyers like Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth were either dead, disbarred, or out of the country.

Nice a guy as Winston Payne was, he didn't exactly put on a cape at night and fight crime.

Apollo walked into the building and immediately walked toward the nearest desk, "Excuse me, do you know which floor is the CEO's office?"

The woman at the desk looked up in surprise, "CEO, I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name?"

Apollo cleared his throat, "Apollo Justice? I'm a defense lawyer."

The woman nodded and consulted her computer screen, "Ah, there you are. Thirty First floor, then follow the hallway, its straight down."

Apollo nodded his thanks and proceeded to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the button to the floor he was after.

On the way up, Apollo couldn't but notice how the elevator had a couple of key holes. He assumed they were to floor only special people had access to.

He was also certain he didn't want to know what was on those floors, but that he would probably have to find out...

The elevator dinged, and Apollo stepped out and walked down the hall. He finally came to an alcove with a desk, which was occupied by who he assumed was Mr. Hinterland's secretary, April May.

May looked up, "Ah, Mr. Justice, I'm April May." She stood up and assumed a smile.

May walked over looked him up and down, and Apollo realized with a start that she was blatantly checking him out.

He could tell she was in her late twenties, early thirties, but he was also sure that he didn't want to know this woman. It was just a feeling, "My name is Apollo Justice. I'm here to see Mr. Hinterland?"

May winked at him, "Oh, of course! You're even early! Mr. Hinterland will like that!"

May walked over to the door and knocked. A gruff voice said, "Come!" and she walked in a step, "Sir, Mr. Justice is here."

Apollo heard a grunt, "Of course, send him in! I've been expecting him!" May stood aside and gestured into the office, and Apollo nodded and walked in.

Mr. Hinterland was a very imposing man. He looked cold, dispassionate, and he also had an unlit cigar in his mouth, "Come in, Mr. Justice. I have a proposition for you..."

Apollo nodded and sat down, and Hinterland leaned back in his chair and meshed his fingers together lazily, "I'm sure a lawyer like you has been keeping tabs. Why do you think you are here?"

Apollo took a deep breath, "I believe you are here to offer me a job." Hinterland simply sat for a moment, boring his eyes into Apollo.

He was sure he was finished when Hinterland leaned forward with a smile, "...and you just landed it. I have seen your previous cases. And, of course, I can offer you big money, even if you lose."

Hinterlands smile disappeared, "Of course, that's only if I see that there was no way for you to win..."

Apollo also leaned forward, "Sir, I have been keeping tabs. After all, opportunities should not be wasted."

Hinterland smiled again, and nodded for Apollo to continue, "Sir, if you have a client to defend, I will defend them. I cannot guarantee a win, but I assure I will try to the best of my ability. The law is no match for me..."

Hinterland's smile grew vicious, "Good. Your clients name is Harry Branson. You should get investigating. His trial is tomorrow..."

Apollo nodded and stood up, "Then I will get to work." Hinterland's smile grew even broader, and more easy to see through, "Good. I suppose I will see you tomorrow..."

Apollo nodded and walked out, passing April May. She stood up and actually curtsied, "Thank you for coming, have a nice day!"

Apollo looked back and winked, "How could I not?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 26th, 2027, 6:45PM

Detention Center,

Visitors Room

Apollo walked in to see a young man, with blond hair and black eyes.

The man smiled, "Mr. Hinterland called and said you were my lawyer!"

The man looked at Apollo encouragingly. Apollo smiled in return, although his wasn't as vibrant, or real, "That's me. My name is Apollo Justice."

The man smiled again, "My name is Harry Branson. But you can call me Harry!"

Apollo sat down, his smile gone, "Mr. Branson, I don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to get straight to the point. I have a lot of work to do."

Harry nodded, his smile was gone as well, "I understand. What do you need to know?"

Apollo took out his notebook, "Could you tell me what happened?"

Branson nodded, "Well, I went over to my friend's house, and we hung out, right? Then I left at about 9:00. When I got in my car, I heard a gunshot!I ran back in and found my friend and her kid dead! I called the police, and then they arrested me after they got there! I swear I didn't kill them!"

His last statement rewarded Apollo with a pinch from his bracelet. "I see. Tell me, Mr. Branson, do you know why they suspect you?"

Branson shrugged, "No clue. They never tell people these things! I mean, the justice system is so corrupt now..."

Apollo nodded, "Very well. Would you mind giving me directions to your friends house? I guess I have to do some digging..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 26th, 2027, 7:48PM

Crime Scene

Apollo ran into Ema and Kay at the crime scene. The two seemed to be in a hushed conversation, but stopped when they noticed Apollo.

Kay had a sneer on her face that didn't look like it belonged there, "Mr. Justice, I assume you took the case of our dear friend, Mr. Branson?"

Apollo shrugged, "He's my client. I'm here to do my investigation."

Kay shrugged, "Do what you want. It doesn't really matter. We have decisive evidence that your client did the deed." With that uplifting message, Kay simply walked out.

Apollo turned to Ema, "I'm so glad she is in a good mood."

Ema shrugged, "Well, you did just kind of waltz onto the scene..."

Ema motioned Apollo to follow and they got out of hearing range of the forensic scientists, "Apollo, she wasn't joking. I don't know if you can win this one, even with Kay 'helping'. It's pretty bad stuff. We have your clients fingerprints on the murder weapon, and we have an eyewitness who saw him leave, literally two seconds after the gunshot."

Apollo frowned, "Gunshot? You mean, he didn't have a silencer on his pistol?"

One of Ema's eyebrow's shot up, "First: How did you know it was a pistol? And second: why does he have to have a silencer?"

Apollo rubbed his hair sheepishly, "Its always a pistol, its not like a rifle would be very wieldy in an apartment, and he's a gangster, so he would use a silencer to muffle the gunshot... right?"

Ema sighed, "Why does your confidence shrivel every time you point out a contradiction? If you said it with more gusto, perhaps people would take you more seriously."

Apollo shrugged, "Regardless, I need to investigate."

Apollo turned away, "Apollo? I got to ask... did he do it?" Apollo paused for a moment, then continued walking away. After a moment, Ema followed him.

Apollo watched the scientists photographing the crime scene, and walked over to a nearby table.

On it were numerous evidence bags, along with the pistol. After looking at them for a moment, began looking in other places.

After giving the room a good once over, two things caught his attention.

One was a small baby monitor sitting on a shelf behind a frame. Apollo discreetly walked over to the bookshelf and put it in his pocket.

The second was something poking out of the garbage can, which ended up being a popper. He also pocketed that, and went into another room.

In the bedroom, was another scientist photographing a small bloody bed with white tape on it. With a sickening jolt, Apollo realized this was the bed where Branson shot the little girl.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Apollo looked around the room.

The scientist was busy taking pictures, so he didn't notice Apollo look at a pillow and take picture of it with the camera Trucy got him for Christmas. Apollo looked at the bedroom once more and walked out.

He made to leave and Ema looked at him curiously, grabbing a bag of snackoos from her satchel, "Aren't you going to investigate some more?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, I have all the evidence I need. That will be all for today..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It isn't all that complicated, what Apollo's doing. I'm sure if you have played the games, you can figure it out.

Now then, this is part one of three. The second part will be the court session for Mr. Branson. Next time will be filled with objections, cross-examinations, and maybe some more April May.

And, as Ron DeLite would say, REVIEW ME PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!

Thanks for reading, see you next time!

Kongu123


	3. Remnants Part 2

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 1 (Part 2 of 3): Remnants

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 25th, 2027, 10:00AM

District Court,

Courtroom #4

The Judge slammed his gavel, and he straightened in his seat, "The trial for Mr. Harry Branson will now begin."

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo said in earnest.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor." Kay said with a smile.

The Judge nodded, "Very well. Ms. Faraday, your opening statement?"

Kay nodded, "Yesterday, at around twelve in the afternoon, a young woman and her daughter were brutally shot to death in their own apartment. The accused is Mr. Harry Branson, the suspected father of the child and ex boyfriend to the victim. The prosecution will prove his guilt through a combination of decisive testimony and decisive evidence."

The Judge nodded once more, "Very well, you may call your first witness..."

Ema stepped up to the witness stand from the lobby. Kay straightened, "Name and occupation, please?"

Ema opened a bag of snackoos, "Ema Skye, Detective in charge of homicides at the local precinct."

Kay nodded, "Would you please give us a summary of the case, preferably more detailed than mine?"

Ema smiled, "No problem..."

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Case Specifics

"All in all, the evidence points to the defendant..."

"A witness heard the gunshot, and also saw the defendant leave directly after the gunshot."

"The gun has the defendants fingerprints on it as well."

"What more scientific proof do you need?"

Apollo sighed, (_Damn, this is going to be difficult..._).

The Judge looked puzzled, "This sounds like a relatively simple case. However, Mr. Justice, your cross examination..." Apollo nodded, "Yes, your Honor."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice vs Faraday): Case Specifics

"All in all, the evidence points to the defendant..."

"A witness heard the gunshot, and also saw the defendant leave directly after the gunshot."

"Hold it! Ms. Skye, why would the killer leave within that small frame of time? Two seconds isn't even enough to make sure they are dead!"

Ema frowned, "True, but if you actually looked at the autopsy report,"

She emphasized by throwing a snackoo at Apollo, "you would notice that she was shot point blank in the head. According to statistics, those are 99.3% fatal."

Apollo sighed, "Please continue, detective."

"The gun has the defendants fingerprints on it as well."

"Hold it! Ms. Skye, why would the killer leave behind all of that evidence? Surely he would realize th-"

"Objection! Mr. Justice, your clients feelings and thoughts during the murder are not what's important here. What is important is that the defendants fingerprints and other evidence connect him to the crime scene and the crime itself!"

"That can be explained by the fact that he was most probably the father of the second victim!"

"Objection! 'Most probably' isn't definitely. Of course,"

Kay leaned forward slightly and grinned, "he actually is the father. He was even going out with the victim once."

Apollo shrugged, "Ergo, it wouldn't be surprising that he was all over that place, in terms of forensics."

Kay's grin turned into an all out smile, "You didn't let me finish, Mr. Justice. What I didn't say was that the victim had a restraining order filed on the defendant, six months ago. Before she moved into that apartment."

Apollo recoiled, "Whaaaaaat!" Whispers permeated the gallery until the Judge slammed his gavel. "Silence! Mr. Justice, are you telling me you didn't know about this?"

Apollo shot a withering look at the defendant chair, "Yes..." he said between clenched teethe. Branson shrugged sheepishly and gave him a thumbs up.

Apollo was sorely tempted to just leave, or maybe kill Branson himself.

The Judge looked determined, "I think that's enough. We can most likely turn to the jury for a verdict..."

"Objection! Your Honor, we haven't heard from the witness yet."

The Judge nodded, "That's right, I had totally forgotten. My apologies. Ms. Faraday, if you would?"

Kay nodded, looking slightly annoyed, "Very well. I will bring out the next witness..."

A terrified looking old man walked up to the witness stand. Kay smiled at him, "Your name and occ-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Please don't hurt me!"

Kay, Apollo, and the Judge all jumped back in shock at the same time. The old man was literally hiding behind the witness stand, shivering.

Kay sighed, "We aren't going to hurt you, Mr. Brecheisen. Now, please. Your name and occupation?"

The old man nervously stood up straighter, "My name is Edward Brecheisen, I'm an industrial painter."

The Judge leaned forward, "Ms. Faraday, is this man going to be able to testify?"

Kay shrugged, "That depends on how loud Mr. Justice gets."

Apollo hung his head, "I'm not that scary..."

Kay laughed, "Mr. Brecheisen, would you mind giving us a testimony about what you saw that evening?"

Brecheisen frowned, "Um... well... I suppose..."

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What I Saw

"Well... um... you see..."

"That is to say..."

"And then! Well, you know..."

"Um... ah... yeah, that's it..."

The courtroom was utterly silent, until Apollo pounded his desk, "That testimony was utterly worthless!"

Brecheisen squeaked and hid under the witness stand, "Yes, your right! Obviously I was mistaken! Can I go home?"

Kay growled, "Objection! The defense is intimidating my witness!"

The Judge nodded, "Mr. Justice, quit attacking the witness. He is obviously nervous! Why when I was a young lad..."

Apollo cut him off, "Mr. Brecheisen, perhaps you would like to testify as to what you saw, not what you are feeling?"

Brecheisen shivered, "Yes, of course!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What I _Really _Saw

"I had been painting the stairwell that morning..."

"At... um... around noon, I saw someone leave Stacie's apartment..."

"I looked inside the room and saw Stacie, sprawled on the f-floor!"

"There was blood everywhere, so I threw up in the trashcan in the kitchen."

"After that, I called the c-cops. Then I waited outside the apartment..."

The Judge smiled, "See, now was that so hard?" Brecheisen shivered, "Speak for yourself, your Honor..."

Apollo leaned forward slightly, (_It's time to cross-examine Mr. Courageous over here..._).

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice vs Faraday): What I _Really _Saw

"I had been painting the stairwell that morning..."

"At... um... around noon, I saw someone leave Stacie's apartment..."

"Hold it! Could you describe this person?"

Brecheisen started shaking and pointed at Branson, "I-It was that guy, I'm sure of it..."

Apollo crossed his arms, "Then why weren't you more specific in your testimony?"

Brecheisen recoiled slightly, "I'm sorry! I'm so nervous, I'm trying my h-hardest!"

Kay smiled encouragingly, "Keep going, Mr. Brecheisen. You're doing good!"

"I looked inside the room and saw Stacie, sprawled on the f-floor!"

"There was blood everywhere, so I threw up in the trashcan in the kitchen."

"Objection! Mr. Brecheisen, do you know what this is?"

Brecheisen looked scared and confused, "It looks like... a pipe?"

Apollo shrugged, "Something like that, it's actually a party popper... that I found in the trash can in the kitchen."

Kay reacted instantly, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Apollo grinned and folded his arms, "The thing is, I found this in the trash can in the kitchen. It was... spotless."

Kay suddenly grasped her desk for support, "T-The trashcan? In the kitchen?"

Apollo nodded, and Brecheisen looked utterly confused, "Um, I don't understand, why is everybody quiet?"

Apollo looked at the witness, "Well, you see, if the trashcan in the kitchen was spotless... why isn't your puke in there?"

Brecheisen blanched, "I guess that someone must have changed it!"

Apollo then pointed his finger directly at the witness, "I guess that that someone... is you!"

Brecheisen recoiled in shock, "I-I didn't touch anything! I swear!"

Apollo folded his arms, "In addition to the trash can, I would like to point out the fact that you didn't once talk about the little girl. Did you not go into her room?"

Brecheisen began sweating, "Well, you see... the door was closed..."

"Objection! You were her neighbor, and you didn't know she had a daughter? You didn't even think to check?"

Brecheisen recoiled once more, but when he recovered, he was no longer shaking, "Why does all this crap matter? He did it I tell you!"

Apollo shook his head, "Besides, there is one more thing about your entire testimony that bothers me. "

Brecheisen stood sweating on the witness stand, but said nothing. Apollo leaned forward slightly, "You see, you haven't once mentioned the first gunshot!"

Brecheisen's mouth dropped open, "F-First gunshot?"

Apollo nodded, "That's right! Both Stacie and her daughter were shot! If you were in that stairwell the entire morning, then why didn't you hear both of them?"

Brecheisen began sweating, "Well, um... you see... I could not have heard the first gunshot! It would have been impossible!"

**Ba-Bump!**

Apollo grasped his wrist, his bracelet felt warm against his wrist.

Apollo looked sharply at Brecheisen, "Could you say that one more time? I want it appended to the testimony!"

Kay put a hand on her desk and stared down Apollo, "Why? What is so important about it?"

Apollo stared right back at her, "I will explain after. Mr. Brecheisen?"

Brecheisen cleared his throat nervously, "Well, um, I said: _I could not have heard the first gunshot! It would have been impossible!_"

**Ba-Bump!**

Apollo grinned, folded his arms, and leaned back, "Mr. Brecheisen, you realize that when you say that, you unconsciously crack your right index finger's knuckle?"

Brecheisen frowned, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Apollo's grin grew wider, "In a moment. I only have one more question... for the prosecution."

Kay stood straighter, "What is it, Justice?" Apollo held up the investigation report, "Could you please tell us exactly what you found in the daughters bedroom? Everything!"

Kay, frustrated that she couldn't see where this was leading, took out her own report, "Well, we found the daughters body... and that was pretty much it. We didn't find anything else, and we combed the place."

It was at that moment, that Apollo did something he rarely did...

He laughed.

Apollo laughed for a moment, but it definitely had an effect on the room. Kay frowned, (_What is he laughing about? Did he find something in that room that I overlooked?_).

Brecheisen sweated even more profusely, while the Judge was judging whether Apollo had left his sanity in the defendant lobby.

Apollo suddenly became serious again, "You see, there was something the prosecution overlooked. It was of this!"

Apollo held up a picture of the pillow on the daughters bed. The picture of the hole."

Brecheisen suddenly smiled, "Of course! He used that thing to silence the gun! I knew you would see things from my perspective!"

Kay was grimacing and clutching her desk, "Justice... why didn't you tell me about this?"

Apollo shrugged, "I honestly thought you guys had seen it. Otherwise, I would have happily told you about it."

Brecheisen now looked confused, "Ms. Faraday, why are you angry? This guy just proved his own client guilty!"

Kay said nothing, just clutching her desk and looking like she was going to be sick. Apollo continued smiling, "Mr. Brecheisen, you see, you were right. You could not have heard that shot. But... the thing is... how did you know that?"

Brecheisen flinched, "What do you m-mean? It was obvious!"

Apollo laughed again, "But, even the prosecution didn't know that! I was the only one, and I didn't tell anybody. I didn't even know you existed until an hour ago. So... tell me... how did you know?"

Brecheisen suddenly stood straighter as he realized what was happening, "Well... I... saw the pillow! That's it, I saw the pillow when I went into the room!"

Apollo folded his arms, "You see, that's the thing. The reason the Prosecution overlooked it, is because it was under other pillows."

Apollo leaned forward, his eyes boring into Brecheisen, "So... if you saw it, then that means you not only lied about going into that girls room, you rearranged the crime scene!"

Brecheisen recoiled, teeth bared, "What!"

The gallery exploded into whispers. Kay sat with a pale face at her desk, clenching the dark wood.

Apollo sat back at the defense bench, smiling victoriously. Brecheisen stood on the witness stand, sweating and staring resolutely at the floor, his mouth clamped shut.

It was at this point that the Judge banged his gavel. All eyes turned to him, "At this point, it is obvious to me that there is room for doubt. We cannot ask the Jury for decisive evidence at this point. The trial will be postponed until tomorrow. Until then, I expect both the Prosecution and the Defense to rectify their mistake of not investigating enough. Court is adjourned."

"Hold it!"

Everyone in the court looked around until all eyes fell on Brecheisen, who now looked petrified, "Okay, I admit it! I killed the little girl!"

The gallery exploded into open shouts. The Judge slammed his gavel three times, and the court once again fell silent.

Kay slammed her desk, "What do you mean? You were an accomplice?"

Brecheisen hesitated, then nodded, "Yes. You see, I was hir-"

He was cut off by a loud bang. Apollo looked in shock at Branson, who had taken the evidence bag with the gun in it and fired at Brecheisen, who toppled off the stand, dead.

Absolute chaos followed. The man who had been guarding Branson immediately tackled him, and Branson didn't resist. Kay looked in horror at her witness, who was no longer moving, his still eyes reflecting the bright light of the courtroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 25th, 2027, 1:00PM

Tison, Inc.

CEO's Office

Hinterland nodded somberly, "These things happen sometimes. It's just too bad Brecheisen had to go and lose his cool. Then Branson had to take action, to protect the company."

Apollo nodded as well, "I suppose I am partially to blame. If I had known Brecheisen was involved, I would have gotten rid of the pillow."

Hinterland actually smiled, "I appreciate that son. I do. You have shown me you are the lawyer I want for this company."

Hinterland frowned again, "Branson is a lost cause at this point. However, I would like to hire you on as the companies lawyer. What do you say?"

Apollo smiled, "Why, it's what I always wanted, sir."

(_Is it my destiny to work for evil people? I suppose this isn't really a job, since I will only be here for a while..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

April 25th, 2027, 6:00PM

High Prosecutor's Office,

Room 1204

Kay sat alone in her office. Was this what is was like to be the Yatagarasu?

Was this what her father and uncle Badd felt when Cece Yew was killed, and Deid Mann?

Kay sighed, unable to accept the fact that she had lost a witness. She felt responsible for Mr. Brecheisen's death, even if he was a murderer.

It was in this state of mind a that she heard a knock at the door.

Kay looked at the door exasperatedly, "Yes, who is it?"

The door opened, and a man walked in. The man had a magenta suit and a cravat, instantly identifying him for all those that knew him. Kay instantly got up, "Mr. Edgeworth!"

Kay immediately hid the carton of ice cream and stuffed in a drawer, "What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth smiled sadly, "I... heard about your trial. I wanted to see if you were all right."

Kay shrugged, "Well, I'm okay. There is no need to worry about little old me..."

Edgeworth pointed at her drawer, "And you are eating ice cream on your expensive desk for fun?" Kay sat back down, "Well, I guess I'm not the greatest, but..."

Edgeworth held up his hand, "Kay, I can honestly tell you I know how you feel. One of my trials wast postponed indefinitely because the defendant committed suicide on the stand."

Kay's eyes widened, "Suicide? He must have been guilty, then..."

Edgeworth chuckled, "Actually, looking back, I'm pretty sure he was innocent. But, after he committed suicide, the real killer walked free, with a smile on her face..."

Edgeworth's face darkened momentarily, but then he smiled again, "Well, how about you take the night off? I know you will probably want to take some time and gather yourself."

Kay smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Kay got up, and began packing her briefcase, "You know, you smile much more often now. It's like you were a grumpy old man seven years ago, and then you aged into a cheerful young man..."

Edgeworth smiled again, and chuckled, "Well, perhaps I've found more things to smile about..."

Kay's smile disappeared, (_Then why have things gotten worse over the last seven years?_).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, now you see why this took me so long. I am a horrendous case maker. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, Ms. Faraday will fulfill her main role, and Ms. Skye will also make an appearance...

Thanks for waiting...

Kongu123


	4. Remnants Part 3

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 1 (Part 3 of 3): Remnants

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

All right, I've come up with a format for this story. As I explained previously, I am planning this story as kind of episodic in nature. So, each episode will have three parts (unless its longer or something...).

Part 1: Intro to the evil target and day 1 of investigation.

Part 2: Court, day 1

Rinse and Repeat as necessary

Part 3ish: Stealing and Conclusion (Sorry for ruining it for you...)

When you review (which you better), be sure to tell me how you feel about this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May 12th, 2027, 11:32PM

Tison Inc,

Basement

Kay had noticed the problem immediately when Apollo gave her his report on Tison. It seemed they kept all of their sensitive information in an underground warehouse.

The problem was that Kay had no idea how to get underground. In terms of equipment, she could have just drilled in, but that would have caused noise and notice.

So, she had finally found a way to do it. The massive guard that stood outside the room packed a bag of books (apparently he was into poetry).

It had taken a week to find out where the guy lived, and how much the bag weighed (no easy feat). And so, the master thief found herself inside a bag, waiting for the guard to go to the bathroom so she could steal the info.

What she hadn't thought of was how she would explain to the man why all of his novels were missing.

Thankfully, she had on hand a wonderful little bottle on her.

It held what she liked to call "de-humanizers" (Kay despised drugs), and while she was usually hesitant about using them, desperate times called for desperate measures.

It was while the man was blissfully counting sheep, that Kay snuck into the actual vault itself.

The vault had a number of interesting things in it, but Kay had actually suppressed the impulses to steal these things ever since she began training with Edgeworth.

Kay' target was actually a very ordinary looking flash drive.

After pocketing the thing, Kay silently snuck into the bag again. If her calculations were correct, the man would simply be blamed for falling asleep on duty.

Kay giggled silently at the thought of the burly guard being chewed out by a short and stout corporate scumbag...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May 23rd, 2027, 10:00AM

Tison Inc,

Basement

Ema couldn't help but admire Kay's handiwork. She had even taken the time to leave behind a little flash drive replica, to fool the guys.

Of course, when the news announced an anonymous source had revealed all of the dirty dealings of Tison Inc, they had immediately called the Police and asked for an investigation of the vault.

Ema had found the news report particularly fitting. Their second case had been to take down the company that was running the remnants of the smuggling ring run by Quercus Alba.

Apparently, the companies CEO, Mr. Hinterland, had been some distant relation to Alba, and had taken the reins of the ring after his execution.

The evidence had been relatively easy to take away. Nobody would even know that Kay, or anyone, had been there.

One of Ema's new toys was a special chemical solvent that melted fingerprint oils. Ema felt like she was actually eradicating crime with the power of science!

In one of her rare good moods, Ema walked out of the vault with a satisfied grin. (_If I got paid for this, it would be the best job ever..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May 23rd, 2027, 3:00PM

Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix stared at the small television that the office had. Tison Inc was revealed as the controller of an international smuggling ring.

And instead of giving him satisfaction that it had been taken down, it had only filled him with dread.

Ever since Apollo had left the Agency, Phoenix had gotten the feeling that Apollo was hiding something.

His Magatama had reacted when he had confronted him about his motives, and he had been unable to do anything about it.

Now that Apollo's workplace was down in the tubes, Phoenix had two thoughts going through his head.

The first was that he would not give Apollo his job back unless he proved that he was on the straight and narrow.

The second was that no matter what happened to Apollo, no matter how corrupted he became, Trucy would try to look for him, and convince him that what he was doing was wrong...

Phoenix looked at his 16 year old daughter. She was at the table assembling some kind of trick baseball bat, and apparently ignoring the television.

However, Phoenix knew his daughter, and he knew that she was intensely worried about her friend.

Trucy got up after the news report had ended. She held up the bat to the light and examined it critically, "Daddy, do you think this is crooked?"

Phoenix looked in confusion at his daughter, "Um... no, not really."

Trucy looked at it for another moment before nodding, "All right. I'm off, bye Daddy!"

Phoenix turned around, "Trucy, where are you going?"

His eyes widened slightly when two Psyche-Locks appeared.

Trucy smiled at him, "Just a couple of errands to run. I swear I'll be careful. Love you, Daddy." And before her concerned father could say anything, she was out the door and gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May 23rd, 2027, 3:45PM

Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo sat quietly in his living room, sipping on a bottle of grape juice.

After hanging around with the Wrights for so long, he had acquired a taste for the beverage. It was an oddly comforting reminder that the two of them were safe from what he was doing.

At first, he had almost quit in order to stay with them more.

Of course, Apollo realized he had a chance to drastically reduce crime in LA, and that was not something he could ignore.

It was a sacrifice that he found he was willing to make. The workload had helped him forget sometimes. But now, he was left with his depressing thoughts. But not for long...

A loud and insistent knocking came from the door. Apollo was tempted to simply sit there, until he heard her voice, "Apollo! I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Apollo winced inwardly, knowing the fact that she was not calling him 'Polly' was incredibly significant.

It meant Trucy was pissed.

Apollo got up and began unlocking his door. He opened the door to a young magician, and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the baseball bat she was lugging over the shoulder. "T-Trucy, um... why do you have a baseball bat?"

Trucy grinned, although Apollo noted it was one of her devious grins, "Oh, this and that. Actually, its a new trick I wanted to show you. I call it... well, I'm sure you will see in a sec."

Apollo's eyes widened, "Trucy, what are yo-"

Apollo didn't get to finish. Trucy had swung the bat... and it emitted a ton of... slime. The smell it exuded was horrendous, and it made Apollo want to throw up.

He began wiping it from his eyes. All traces of mirth on Trucy's face were gone.

Now she had an expression of pain mixed with anger, "You know what your new nickname is?" Apollo had no idea,

"Slimy Lawyer."

Apollo grimaced, mainly because he couldn't refute her claim.

Trucy leaned on the bat, "Why did you leave the agency, Apollo? When I left to do those shows, you and Daddy were cracking down on the criminal life. When I get back, you have suddenly turned into a younger version of Kristoph."

Wiping the grime of his face, he gave his friend a blank stare, "...And?"

Trucy's frown turned into an expression of anger, "And? And! What do you mean, and! You should be helping Daddy take down criminals and defending the innocent! Instead, you're defending the obviously guilty, and working for evil smuggling rings! And I want to know why!"

Apollo folded his arms, (_I hope you can forgive for this Trucy. I'm sorry, but I don't want you involved._) "Frankly, it isn't any of your business. Are you going to continue ranting, or are you going to continue doing cheap parlor tricks and ruining my apartment?"

Trucy's eyes widened in surprise, then they narrowed in an anger even more pronounced than before.

"What happened to you, Apollo. I'm not leaving until you give me an explanation!"

Apollo had thought long and hard about this, and had come up with the perfect cover story. He simply hoped it would survive her scrutiny, "I visited Kristoph. We talked about some things, and I switched companies."

Trucy's jaw dropped, "W-What could Kristoph say that would change your mind about defending innocent people?"

Apollo shrugged again, "I really don't think that's any of your business."

Trucy almost snarled, "Of course its my business! You're my friend, no matter how much of an ass you're being!"

Apollo narrowed his eyes, "I think we've about exhausted this conversation. I think its time for you to leave."

Apollo began to close his door, "Don't come back. I have a different job now. Go back and help your dad."

And with that, he silently closed his door, leaving his former assistant inside the hallway on the verge of tears.

The only thought going through his head was, (_If Kay doesn't find a target soon, I'm going to find one myself..._).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As of now, I will be taking requests for what you want to see in future episodes. I will credit people where applicable. But in order to do that, you have to do one thing...

!

Thanks, keep it real,

Kongu123


	5. Unrivaled Part 1

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 2 (Part 1): Unrivaled

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Credit for the prompt for this episode goes to Spadework2. He's a good guy, read his story!

Thanks, and enjoy this lovely chapter for episode 2: Unrivaled...

enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 7th, 2027, 10:00AM

Apollo Justice's Apartment

Kay had found a target.

Ema sat on a chair, calmly eating snackoos while Kay patiently explained what had happened, "One of the Rivales family members, Francisco Rivales, was arrested for murder yesterday. I think this would be the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the Rivales family and take them down..."

Apollo leaned forward in his chair, "Don't you think that's kind of aiming high? I mean, even if we do expose them, they are still untouchable by the police..."

Ema popped another snackoo into her mouth, "MUNCH Well, ever since the MUNCH Kitacki's have gone legit, MUNCH the Rivales have been unchallenged in their MUNCH criminal activities..."

Apollo glared at her, "Do you have to eat those damn things?"

Ema frowned, then held the bag out to him. Apollo shook his head, and she continued eating.

Kay sighed, "Regardless, I think it's a great opportunity to at least get some info on them. I mean, it's obvious that something needs to be done about them."

Apollo shrugged, "We can at least take them down a notch. My only concern is... if they are still alive after everything is said and done, I can't just disappear afterward..."

Kay nodded, "We'll figure something out. In the mean time, you have a client to meet."

Apollo got up, "All right, make sure you aren't being followed on your way out, I suppose."

Kay looked offended, "Me? Followed? Ha!" Kay took one look out the door, smiled at her two partners-in-crime, and sped out, disappearing into the hallway outside.

Ema turned to Apollo, "Everything okay? Scientifically speaking, your facial expressions indicate you are not in a good mood."

Apollo's expression darkened, "I... saw Trucy yesterday, at the store..."

Ema's smile disappeared, "It... wasn't pleasant. She demanded answers that I can't give her..."

Ema gripped her bag and sighed, "To be honest, I kinda know how she feels..."

Apollo looked at her sharply, and Ema nodded, "My sister acted the way you are for the longest time. I understand why she did it, but it still hurt..."

Apollo continued staring at the floor, and Ema smiled at him, "Hey, everything is going to be okay. You'll see."

Apollo snorted, "Maybe. If you'll excuse me, I have a client to meet. Probably a guilty one." Apollo headed to his room to get dressed, while Ema went outside, (_I hope he will be alright..._).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 7th, 2027, 11:00AM

Detention Center,

Visitor's Room

Francisco Rivales was an intimidating man, with wide shoulders and multiple tattoos. Even without using his bracelet, Apollo could tell the man was a murderer.

Francisco gave a gruff nod in greeting, "You my Attorney?"

Apollo smiled, "Yeah, I'm your Attorney. My name is Apollo Justice."

Francisco gave a show of looking around, "I'd offer you some coffee, but..." He spread his hands and shrugged.

Apollo nodded, "That's fine. Would you mind telling me what happened? I need your side of things to start my case." Francisco nodded, and began speaking.

"Well, at around 8:30 or so, two nights ago, I went into the Gatewater hotel to talk with a friend of mine, Arnold Benedict. I met him at the convention being held in the hotel. The two of us chatted for an hour or so, then I began to leave. Apparently, from what I could hear, Arnold had been stabbed by someone with my description. I was then arrested, and placed here."

Apollo sat for a moment, lost in thought, "Out of curiosity, what was this convention being held at the Gatewater?"

Francisco shrugged, "Some kinda thing about UFO's. Definitely not something I was interested in."

The young attorney shrugged, "Regardless, you said it was because someone with your description went into Benedict's room?"

Francisco nodded, "That's right. You seem like a capable guy. I wish you luck in your investigation."

Apollo rose to leave, "Oh, and one more thing... did you murder him?"

One of Francisco's eyebrows rose, "What kind of question is that?"

**BA-BUMP**

Apollo chuckled, "Stupid question, right? Forget I said anything, I'm off to investigate."

As he walked away, Apollo was left to his own dark thoughts, (_How could anybody do this with a clear conscience?_).

It was a bitter irony that he had begun wearing more black lately...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 7th, 2027, 1:00PM

Gatewater Hotel,

Room 305

Kay tucked away the important piece of evidence within her organizer, (_Forgive me, Apollo..._)

As if thinking about him summoned the young Attorney, Apollo walked onto the crime scene.

His spikes seemed solid as ever, and he looked... ready, "Ah, Ms. Faraday. A pleasure to see you, as always..."

Kay smirked, reminiscent of her mentor, "Well, you obviously do not think about these things really well. You keep on choosing open and shut cases."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "So you always say. Are you done, or do you want to waste more of my time?"

Key's smile disappeared, leaving behind a sneer of contempt, "Just you wait, little attorney. We will settle this in court." With that, Kay returned to her own investigation.

Apollo turned to Ema, "So, you have an Autopsy Report for me?" Ema wordlessly handed him the report, and he walked away without another word.

The first thing that caught his eye was where the body had been.

It had apparently been slumped over the bed in the room. Ignoring the tape, his eyes rested on a knife in an evidence bag.

"Rivales fingerprints all over it." Ema said shortly, quite obviously annoyed at Apollo's rudeness.

Apollo tapped his forehead in thought, "But does that make it the murder weapon?"

Ema turned to him, "Do you see any other knives in here?"

Apollo smiled, "Yes, yes I do..." Apollo silently stepped away from the crime scene, and went into the bathroom, to look at all of the victims toiletries, and began rummaging through them.

He smiled as he went through everything on the table, and after five minutes of examining the bathroom, left the crime scene entirely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 7th, 2027, 1:30PM

Gatewater Hotel,

Exhibition Hall

Apollo idly wandered into the UFO exhibition in the hotel. Apparently, the government had released all of its UFO files to th general public.

While most of the exhibits were interesting, Apollo felt that the government had not released everything.

He wasn't really sure why he was here, or what he was looking for. However, he finally found something that gave him a fighting chance.

A woman with an afro and southern accent was busy arguing with another woman with a backpack and massive headphones.

Apollo was politely ignoring them until he was rather forcibly involved, "Hey you! Spike boy! This way!"

Apollo turned to see that he was talking to the southern woman, "Yes?" The woman held up a photo, "Ya reckon this guy looks suspicious?"

Apollo gaped at the photo, but not because the man was suspicious.

The man looked a lot like his client.

"Where and when did you take this?"

The woman smiled and folded her arms in triumph, "See? Told ya it was a suspicious guy!"

The other woman rolled her eyes, "You think everything is suspicious, Hart. Hell, you think I was suspicious, and I'm just a reporter!"

Apollo ignored them, staring at the photo, taking in every single detail.

The two women were about to come to blows when Apollo interrupted, "My name is Apollo Justice, I'm a Defense Attorney. Where and when did you take this?"

Hart looked up, "Eh... about two days ago. I reckon it was about... 8:30?"

Apollo continued looking at the picture. "Ms... Hart, was it? Did you see... this man?"

Apollo pulled out a profile of Francisco Rivales. Hart squinted at the photo, "Hmm, Naw, I don't think so. The nose is a bit different, and so is the hair color, its a little off."

Apollo turned his intense stare at the woman, "Ms. Hart, would you be willing to testify as to when you took this picture?"

The woman looked surprised for a moment, then jumped in the air, "Well, hot dog! Really? I get to testify again? Of course I will! Call me Lotta Hart, investigative photographer!"

Apollo inwardly groaned, (_Why do I get the weird ones?_) "Ms. Hart, you won't be testifying in court. You'll be writing a statement for me to use in court as evidence."

Lotta pouted, "Well, as I said before, it was two days ago at 8:30PM. I took the picture on the third floor."

Apollo smirked, "Thank you, Ms. Hart. Do you mind if you give me a way to contact you, in case you actually need to testify?"

Lotta nodded, her afro bobbing, "Of course!" Lotta handed him a business card, with a phone number and an e-mail address.

Lotta smiled, "Well, if ya reckon ya need me to testify, just ring me up, ya hear?" And with that, the photographer left her friend, who was muttering something about cheapskates.

Apollo grinned at the photo, "Oh yes, that's all I will need for tomorrow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Why is Apollo so smug? What was in the bathroom? And what was that evidence that Kay had in her organizer? Find out next time, on this story.

Oh, and before I forget: REVIEW! DO IT... NOW!

Thanks, as always!

Kongu123


	6. Unrivaled Part 2

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 2 (Part 2): Unrivaled

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Time for part II of our grand story! I'm in a mood to write!

FYI Just saw "Super 8" in IMAX. Great movie, gave it two thumbs waaaaay way up!

Enjoy, as always!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 9:45AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #3

Apollo had his arms folded, silently waiting for the trial to start. Francisco stood nearby, drinking a cup of coffee, "Hey, Justice. You think you can win, today?"

Apollo looked at his client, "Well, at the very least, we can launch an investigation into another suspect."

Francisco scrunched his face in thought, "Another suspect? Who?"

Apollo grinned, "Patience. I'd hate to spoil the surprise."

Francisco suddenly looked annoyed, "Why ya gotta keep me in the dark? I mean, what point is there in keeping this kind of info a secret? I'm going to find out about it in a bit anyway..."

Apollo's grin grew into a smirk, "Why do you want to know? Do you have a theory already?"

Francisco once again withdrew in thought, "Well, I think it's somebody matching my description. That's why they arrested me, right?"

The young attorney silently clapped, "Bingo. I wasn't able to find the guy yesterday. My plan is to make the police find him. Then, we can establish his motive, and off you go to freedom..."

Francisco gave a genuine smile, "Wow! It's amazing that you have everything figured out! It really must be a miracle you took my case!"

Apollo walked toward the door, "I suppose so." Francisco followed him with a confident smile.

His attorney walked toward the courtroom with an expression ranging from self loathing to hatred for the man behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 10:00AM

District Court,

Courtroom #1 

**BANG!**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Francisco Rivales." The Judge looked the same as ever, with his large beard and excessively shiny head.

"The defense is ready, your Honor." Apollo said with folded arms, and a blank expression.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor." Kay leaned on her desk, also with a blank expression.

The Judge looked surprised, "Why is everyone so emotionless? Has there been some memo I didn't receive about the need to be boring? I would have joined in if someone had told me..."

Kay chuckled, "Sorry, your Honor. I guess the defenses boring face had an effect on me..."

Apollo's expression never changed, "Is the prosecution stalling because they don't have a case? I wish you would hurry up, I do have other engagements..."

Kay's smile was replaced with a frown, "...Fine. The victim, Arnold Benedict, was murdered at around 8:30PM on the day of the murder. The victim was killed by having his throat slashed open with a razor."

Apollo recoiled in surprise, "The autopsy report you gave me said it was with a knife!"

Kay shrugged, "Sorry. That was just a preliminary report you received. We later found it was actually a razor we found in the bathroom. It was a total accident that you got the wrong autopsy report. Sorry about that..."

Apollo noticed hers eyes at that moment, (_She's telling the truth. Her eyes always darken when she lies..._).

The Judge nodded and took the autopsy report, glancing over it briefly. Apollo folded his arms again, though this time his expression was one of annoyance, (_I had been hoping to catch her off guard with that one. I suppose that's one advantage I no longer have..._)

The Judge looked up from the autopsy report, "So, now that that is out of the way, lets begin by calling your first witness, shall we?"

Kay smiled, "I call Ema Skye to the stand."

Ema walked in through the large double doors, and stood on the stand, eating snackoos at a ferocious rate.

The Judge looked concerned, "Why, are you all right, Ms. Skye?"

Ema muttered something, and while most of it was lost to the munching of her snacks, "Glimmerous Fop" was heard quite clearly by everyone in the court.

Kay straightened at the bench, "Name and occupation, please?"

Ema glared at the young prosecutor, "MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH"

Kay held up her hands, "All right, fine! Give us your testimony!"

The Judge looked confused, "I am puzzled about why she changed her name to MUNCH MUNCH..."

Ema rolled her eyes and began her testimony:

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Facts of the Case

"At 8:30PM, the victim's throat was slit with a razor belonging to the victim."

"The killer was proven to be a man matching the defendants description."

"...That is all."

Apollos eyebrow shot up at the last statement, "...Short testimony."

Kay smiled, "I asked her to keep it simple. After all, I'd hate for you to be late to any of those _engagements_ you talked about."

Apollo smiled, "Why, thank you, Prosecutor Faraday. I think I'll keep my cross examination just as short. I have only a couple things I wish to ask about anyway."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice vs Faraday): Facts of the Case

"At 8:30PM, the victim's throat was slit with a razor belonging to the victim."

"Hold It! Why was the knife from yesterday thought to be the murder weapon?"

Ema shrugged, "It was the only thing that matched the victims wound at the time."

Apollo banged his desk, "But knives and razors leave completely different marks! Even I know that!"

Once again, Ema shrugged, "Take it up with the coroner. He was the one who prepared the autopsy report you received."

Apollo folded his arms in frustration, "...Continue your testimony."

Ema threw a snackoo at him, "No need to be rude..."

"The killer was proven to be a man matching the defendants description."

"Objection! Ms. Skye, I wonder if you will take a look at the photograph?"

The bailiff handed Ema the photo, and Ema looked at it, "It's a picture of the defendant." Ema shrugged again, and Apollo smiled, "Are you sure?"

Kay held out her hand, "Ema, would you mind handing that to me?"

Ema wordlessly handed the photo to Kay, whose eyes widened when she looked at it, "Justice, where did you get this?"

Apollo's grin grew wider, "From a photographer named Lotta Hart. I have a statement from her that states she took this picture on the third floor... at 8:30."

Kay continued looking at the photo, "...All right. What's your point?"

Apollo leaned forward, "My point? My point is that the man in the picture is a man who matches the defendants description, but is clearly not the defendant!"

Kay looked at the photo again, then she handed it back with a smile, "So, you want us to find this guy and question him?"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course! Why else would I present this?"

Kay chuckled, "But you see, it's not necessary."

Apollo folded his arms, "A man matching the description... wait a moment..."

The young attorney tapped his forehead in thought, "How was it established that a man matching the description of my client was the killer?"

Kay clapped a few times, "Bingo, Mr. Justice. How indeed? Care to guess?"

Apollo folded his arms, his expression troubled, "You have a witness."

Kay chuckled again, "Nope! I've got decisive evidence. Once I am done presenting it, I assure you that this trial is over."

Apollo gasped, (_What could it possibly be? What evidence could she possibly have that will end the trial so cleanly?_).

Kay reached into her organizer, and held out...

An SD card.

The Judge looked stupefied, "Is that a potato chip? I believe you grabbed the wrong thing..."

Kay chuckled, "Your Honor, this is an SD card, it stores computer data, such as pictures, videos, music..."

The Judge nodded uncertainly, "Very well, but... how is it decisive evidence?"

Kay produced a laptop from her desk, "I took the liberty of preparing to show this to the entire court. I have also arranged for a copy to be played for the jurists..."

The Judge nodded, "Very well, I assume we are watching a video?"

Kay nodded with a smile, "That's right, a video of the moment of the murder!"

Apollo recoiled in surprise, "W... !" The gallery erupted into whispers until the Judge slammed his gavel, "Order! I will have order!"

Kay turned the screen to the Judge and Apollo, "Watch carefully , gentleman..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_June 6__th__, 2027, 8:25PM_

_Gatewater Hotel,_

_Room 305_

_Benedict looked frazzled, "Look that's the way it has to go down. I'm out of money, and I'm done with this stuff. I want out..."_

_Francisco looked surprised, "You idiot! You can't just quit the Rivales family! They'll hunt you down until you can't run anymore!"_

_The small man walked nearer to the camera, which was obviously hidden in an air vent, "I... I know that, but I have taken precautions. I... I took out Barnaby."_

_Francisco's face grew pale, "W-What? You fool! When the boss learns that you did it... that kid was like the boss's own son. He was going to inherit someday..."_

_Benedict smiled, "I know, and that is why I killed him. If he had become the new boss of the family, LA would have become worse than hell. I have no doubt that the police and the court would be under his complete control..."_

_Francisco suddenly chuckled, and Benedict looked at him in surprise, "That's what we are all about, Arno! Is that what you have been doing this whole time? Trying to bring us down? You wanted to betray us?"_

_Benedict sighed, "Not at first, no. It wasn't until Barnaby joined up that I began having doubts."_

_Francisco began getting closer to the smaller man, "Barnaby has made the Rivales the kings of this city! He's the one that shot Wocky Kitaki, and then they went legit and got out of our way! We rule the streets!"_

_Francisco's speech was cut off by laughter from Benedict, "We rule the streets? We're a gang! We don't rule anything! We rule that sorry excuse for a warehouse in the lower district! We're as pathetic as they come!" _

_Francisco looked angry, "So that's what you think of the Rivales? This is what the Rivales think of you!" A razor appeared in Francisco's hand and he gruesomely slit Benedict's throat..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 12:45PM

District Court,

Courtroom #1

Several people had reacted to videos gruesome ending,

"That guys a killer!"

"Give the death penalty! Make him feel what that other guy felt!"

"That guy shouldn't even get a trial! Pronounce him guilty!"

"How can that prick defend him! He's a criminal himself!"

The Judge was too shocked by the video to even attempt to control the courtroom. Kay simply stood and stared ahead, waiting patiently for the chance to speak.

Apollo stood in a state of shock, (_No Jury is going to believe any evidence I present to disprove that video, I'm toast..._)

Francisco leaned toward the shocked lawyer, "How come you didn't know about that!" Apollo closed his eyes, "She had full legal rights to withhold that information until the first day of trial, when both sides present their evidence."

Francisco looked angry, "How are you going to get me out of this?" Apollo folded his arms, "I can't. She screwed both of us over with that video..."

Francisco looked even more angry, "That's it? You better get me an acquittal you little bastard, or your gonna get whats coming to ya!"

Apollo turned to face the gangster full in the face, "You. Are. Screwed. There is no defense attorney on the planet who could get you off now. Unless I call God Himself as a witness and He said you were innocent, it isn't going to happen."

Francisco's face was a mass of fury and despair, "You're gonna pay for this, you little weasel. You are gonna pay..."

The Judge finally gathered his wits and slammed his gavel, and the courtroom silenced, "After the evidence presented by the prosecution, I see no room for error whatsoever. It is obvious that the Defendant is the killer of Mr. Arnold Benedict, though from their conversation, it was obvious that he wasn't innocent either. Unless the Defense or Prosecution have any evidence to add, I will ask the Jury to provide us with a verdict..."

Apollo and Kay remained silent, both of them staring at their respective benches. The Judge nodded, "Very well, the Jury will decide a verdict while this court has a recess. We will reconvene when the Jury has reached a verdict."

**BANG!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 1:02PM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #2

"What the hell was that! You couldn't have told you had a freaking video of the murder!" Apollo was obviously angry, and Kay did feel some guilt for not telling him sooner.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you would be able to turn it around. I thought you would ask about the movie sooner, then try to present the photo..."

Apollo snarled, "You KNEW about the photo? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kay suddenly gripped his arm, her expression clam, yet furious, "You're being an idiot! We are right in the middle of the freaking courthouse you moron!"

Apollo gripped the same arm, and the two of them were locked in a silent stare down of fury. It was at this moment that Ema walked in to talk to Kay.

"Hey, I was wondering... are you guys okay?" The two attorneys said nothing, simply staring at each other, until Ema walked in and physically separated them.

Apollo turned to the window and folded his arms, while Kay put her hands on her hips and continued, "What right do you have to come in here and blame _me_ for losing! It's my job! You lost! Just because an opportunity was wasted does not mean you can come in here an-"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kay went silent, and Ema looked back and forth between the two, "You guys need to cool off. I'll go get you some water or something..." Ema took a few steps back, and then went out the door.

Kay continued looking at the red clad attorney, "Apollo, I'm sorry about not telling you these things. I had some misplaced hope that it would help your performance, but it only ruined our chances. I... are you listening?"

Apollo looking intently out the window, "Why is there a guy on the roof... oh fu-"

His expletive was cut short by a sharp crack and Apollo's shoulder exploding in a spray of blood. The attorneys expression of surprise was quickly replaced by his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost consciousness.

Kay stared in shock for a moment before screaming, "Someone help! Apollo's been shot!" Those words were apparently enough to cause a courthouse wide panic, as she heard a lot of screaming come from outside.

Kay quickly got out a handkerchief from her coat and pressed it down on Apollo's wound. A quick glance out the window told her that the gunman had gone, (_I doubt they will catch him. Damn Rivales!_).

Ema and the court bailiff were suddenly by her side. Ema was talking to someone over the phone, while the bailiff took out some cloth and also pressed the wound. The bailiff looked up at her, "Who shot him?"

"I don't know, the shooter was on the roof. Probably someone from the Rivales..." The bailiff nodded, "Doesn't surprise me. The Rivales probably want their guy to get an acquittal..."

Kay silently prayed for Apollo to live long enough for help to arrive. It seemed like an eternity before she was surrounded by EMT's.

All of the hustle and bustle surprised Kay so she let Ema lead her to the entrance to see the ambulance off.

"Are you all right?" Ema looked at her partner in concern.

Kay shook her head to clear it, and turned to the detective, "I'm fine. Lets go see the Judge. A verdict still needs to be declared, even if the Defense Attorney is no longer there..."

Ema nodded, and Kay leaned closer and whispered, "Watch over him, keep him safe..."

Ema nodded again and proceeded to the ambulance, while Kay went back inside to visit the strangely calm Judge.

"You seem unnaturally calm, your Honor..." The Judge shrugged, "When you have had a career like mine, people being shot within the courthouse is almost expected. I'm surprised I still get surprised by anything anymore..."

The Judge suddenly looked thoughtful, "Maybe I should give some serious thought to retiring..."

Kay stood straighter, "You Honor, has the Jury come up with a verdict yet?" The Judge looked... surprised, "Well, yes. But under the circumstances, I think we should at least wait..."

Kay cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand, "Your Honor, the longer we wait, the more of a chance of someone else getting hurt. Surely you agree we need to wrap things up?"

The Judge bowed his head in thought for a moment before nodding sagely, "I agree. Bailiff! Begin gathering the necessary parties! The trial must continue!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 1:15PM

District Court,

Entrance

With the ambulance taking up most of the attention, the people watching the spectacle unfold at the courthouse did not notice a parked limo sitting some distance behind the ambulance, which suited the passenger just fine.

A man sat quietly watching the scene from the comfort of the back seat. His window was rolled down, and someone walking by would notice that this man had been through quite a bit. The man's hair was quite dark, and to a trained observer, one could determine that he had had a large amount of plastic surgery.

One thing that obviously could not change were his amiable green eyes, which somehow matched the smart blue suit he was wearing. The man continued watching, even as his driver leaned back, "Too bad that kid got caught up with the Rivales, eh boss?"

The man laughed, "Too bad indeed. I have no doubt that he will recover, though." The man put on a pair of sunglasses, and rolled up his window, "I've seen what I came to see. Drive."

The limo pulled away from the courthouse and disappeared into the traffic of LA...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 8th, 2027, 1:25PM

District Court,

Courtroom #1

_The session did not last much longer. A defense attorney from another trial volunteered to stand in for the remainder of the trial. All the really happened was the Judge asked for a verdict from the Jury, and one word rang out through the entire courthouse:_

_Guilty_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

June 10th, 2027, 11:34AM

Hickfield Clinic,

Recovery Ward

Apollo woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping. An attempt to put out the noise like his alarm clock put a sharp pain through his shoulder. He looked at it and a pang of memories reminded him of why he was here.

Apollo sat up and looked at the room. It was largely bare except for a single vase of flowers. Apollo looked at the largely blank card:

This was my fault,

I'm sorry.

K

Apollo leaned back into his bed falling asleep after one last thought,

(_Note to self: Never , ever defend a gangster. EVER!_)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So concludes Episode II. What did you think? Tell me by REVIEWING!

Sorry about the caps lock mania there.

Thanks for reading, as always...

Kongu123


	7. Mistaken Part 1

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 3 (Part 1): Mistaken

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. I work at a movie theater, and Transformers 3 premiered this week (BTW best Transformers movie. Go watch it). In addition, Harry Potter 7 Part 2 premiered as well, so I'll be busy with that as well. To say the least, its been ridiculous. So, while I've been off making money, I'm sure you have all been breathlessly waiting at your computers, waiting for me to update.

Time for the next exciting episode! This episode will either be really long or split into multiple episodes. A lot is going on...

I would like to take this time to thank Spadework2 for his major contributions to this arc of the story. Thanks dude! I definitely think you guys are going to like it, and I hope you guys keep reading. Y'all rock!

Anyway, back to your fan fiction reading...

enjoy...

PS. This episode (not chapter) is most likely going to be one of the climaxes of the story. Fair warning...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 31st, 2027, 3:34PM

Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo had a small office in his apartment, which he used to store his small amount of office supplies and law books.

The young attorney was writing in his journal. Most were surprised that he even kept one, but he figured if he had children someday, they would want to hear some interesting stories about dad...

**BRRRRRING!**

The simple ringtone of his phone alerted Apollo that someone was calling. He picked it up and noticed that the number was not one that he recognized.

"Apollo Justice, how can I help you?"

A deep and amiable voice picked up from the other end, "Ah, Mr. Justice, I'm glad you took my call. I'm... in a bind of sorts. I was wondering if you could help?"

Apollo sat up in his chair, "I would start by introducing yourself. I'm not in the habit of helping random strangers."

A rich laugh came from the other end, "Well, I'm in a bit of a bind. I've been arrested for murder, you see..."

Apollo silently waited for a moment, "I'm listening for a name. I doubt it's 'Well'."

The laugh reverberated through the receiver, "All right, my name is Miles Phoenix."

Despite the pointlessness of doing so, Apollo narrowed his eyes, "...I'm not looking at you and I can tell you're lying. Nobody would believe your name is Miles Phoenix."

"Son, I could get people to believe my name is Shirley Temple if I wanted to. But, I'm not here to prove my abilities to you. Let's cut to the chase: my name is Steven Anderson. I'm the CEO of Bluecorp."

Apollo nodded to himself, "I see. I assume you are requesting my services?"

"That's right. I really appreciate it. Toodles." The line went dead.

Apollo looked at his phone in annoyance, "Nice talking to you too..."

Apollo began putting on some lawyerly clothes. His outfit as of late had changed to reflect his new pursuits: A black dress shirt, a red tie, an open red jacket, and some dark dress pants.

Even as he went out the door, he was dialing Kay's number.

"Kay Faraday, what's up?" Apollo felt himself chuckle again, "I got a client."

"That's not really a good idea. What if I find a target, and your busy defending people? In addition, if they are already arrested, then they already have a prosecutor on the case. I won't be able to help you..."

Apollo chuckled, "That adds to the challenge. Besides, this guy is someone you'll be interested in: Steven Anderson, CEO of Bluecorp."

A whistle came from the other end, "How did you find out about it?" Apollo shrugged, "He called me. I guess my reputation is growing..."

"...Be careful. I don't want you walking into some trap." Apollo nodded to himself, "Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"All right. Remember, this guy has access to all kinds of information. I can't stress enough for you to be careful..."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Fine! God, you sound like Trucy sometimes, you know that? I'll call you later..."

Apollo hung up and walked out his door to head down to the detention center...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 21st, 2027, 4:00PM

Detention Center,

Visitor's Room

Apollo sat down across from the older man, staring him down, "I'm Apollo Justice, your attorney."

The man opposite from him was wearing a blue suit with black highlights, had dark hair, and an amiable presence. His sunglasses were worn on his nose, so that his bright green eyes could be seen.

"I'm Steven Anderson, current CEO of Bluecorp." Anderson smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I was scared you would refuse to represent me..."

One of Apollo's eyebrows shot up, "Regardless, could you tell me what happened?"

Anderson nodded, "Why, of course!"

"You see, I was in my office when my secretary was found dead outside said office. I called the police and they arrested me for murder! I mean, I suppose there wasn't anybody else in the building... but I didn't kill her."

Apollo stared at the man, his jaw hanging open. His bracelet hadn't reacted once. Not even during the parts where he claimed his innocence...

"So, you didn't kill her... really?" Apollo leaned forward and opened his eyes as wide as they would go.

Anderson became visibly annoyed, "Well of course I didn't. I never touched the woman. Hell, I thought she was gone..."

Apollo jumped from his chair and pumped his fist into the air, "YES!"

(_Rest easy conscience! Justice no longer must hide in the shadows!_)

Apollo stopped when he noticed that Anderson and the Guard were both staring at him as if he had grown another arm.

The young attorney wordlessly sat down, and Anderson's eyebrow shot up, "...You certainly are a strange one, Apollo Justice..."

Apollo cleared his throat and stood back up, "Regardless, is there anything that you can tell me that might help prove your innocence? Even the smallest detail could be important..."

Anderson spread his hands, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Justice. I have racked my brain, but for the life of me, I can't figure it out..."

Apollo grabbed his briefcase, "Then I had better get to the crime scene. I will most likely see you tomorrow..."

Anderson smiled, "Of course, but don't work to hard! I'd hate for you to further injure that shoulder of yours."

"Than- wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

Anderson smiled mysteriously, "Information is my stock and trade. I know everything, Mr. Justice..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 21st, 2027, 5:30PM

Bluecorp,

Entrance

Apollo was in a strange mood. (_I know he's innocent of killing his secretary, but is he innocent of ever murdering anybody?_)

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of LAs worst prosecutor: Winston Payne. "Ah, Justice. It's been a while. Ready for a case against me? Last time was a fluke, of course. After all, it was really Wright and Gavin, not you and me."

Apollo nodded, "I... ah... look forward to it." Apollo carefully went around the prosecutor and into the elevator. (_He's the prosecutor for this case? That challenge I was hoping for kinda just went down the tubes..)._

The elevator began moving. As the floor count went up, Apollo's gaze went to the floor, where it fell upon a pocket watch.

The young attorney looked carefully at the thing, (_It's broken. All the knobs are loose, and the hands aren't moving..._)

The elevator doors opened right into the secretaries office, where the crime scene rushed up to greet him.

White tape on the floor indicated where the late secretary had lost her life. Everything on the desk looked in disarray, as if it had been part of the struggle...

"What are you doing here, pal? This is a crime scene, not a visitor's attraction!"

Apollo's gaze went to a man dressed in a horribly green trench coat, a man who also looked incredibly unhappy that he was there.

"My name is Apollo Justice. I am representing Mr. Anderson in court."

The man sniffed, "Well, make it quick, pal. I've got no patience dealing with some corrupt defense attorney."

Apollo shrugged, "Fine. Give me an autopsy report, and I'll get out of your investigation..."

The detective grimaced slightly, but handed the manila envelope over to Apollo, "Here. Don't lose it, I won't give you another one."

Apollo glared at him, "As if I would need another one. How would I be a successful attorney if I were disorganized."

The detective snorted, "Hmph. I call you a corrupt attorney and you don't even bat an eye. I call you disorganized..."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "You done taking shots, or am I going to have to shut you up?"

The detective growled, "You think you got what it takes to shut me up, pal?"

Apollo went nose to nose with the man in the coat, "I think I have more than you, _pal_."

The two stood face to face, audibly growling at one another, until a voice entered the room, "All right boys, back off. This is no way to behave around a crime scene."

Kay was standing with a disapproving expression on her face, "Seriously. _Back off_..."

Apollo and the detective each took a step back, though their eyes never wavered. Kay walked up to Apollo, "Justice, I need to talk to you. Alone..."

Apollo stepped further away from the other man, "...fine."

The two attorneys stepped out of the room, with a glaring detective looking at their retreating backs.

The two left the room, and Apollo gestured behind, "Who's Mr. Clean?"

Kay looked at Apollo in annoyance, "Don't be like that. Gumshoe is a good guy. It's just, when he sees you, he doesn't see Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. He see's Apollo Justice: Corrupt Defender."

Apollo snorted, "Corrupt Defender? Fitting title."

Kay looked regretful, "I'm sorry, I don't think of you that way. It's just..."

"Everyone else does? I know that, there isn't a need to apologize."

Kay looked worried, "Maybe you should take a break after this case, like a vacation or something. You certainly have the money for it..."

Apollo shrugged, "Maybe. I have to ask, did you come here to recommend that I go on a vacation?"

Kay looked around momentarily with a serious expression, "Have you talked to him?"

Apollo grinned, "Yep. He's innocent as you are."

Kay looked surprised, "...you're serious! You actually think he's innocent..."

Apollo nodded, "Trust me on this one. This guy did not kill his secretary... which leads me to ask, who else was in the building at the time?"

The prosecutor held up her hand, "No way am I telling you that. You want that info, confront Payne. Look, I have to go. Keep it clean, huh?"

Apollo grinned and spread his hands, "Who, me?"

Kay smiled, "Don't be such a hotshot. Payne isn't a _complete_ pushover, you know..."

The prosecutor walked out the room, leaving behind a chuckling Apollo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 21st, 2027, 6:00PM

Bluecorp,

Security Booth

Apollo had found nothing of interest inside the crime scene, when he noticed a security camera, (_I hope the footage I'm looking for doesn't hurt my case. That would just suck..._)

The young attorney walked into the room to find a middle aged security guard lounging in his swivel chair, "Can I help you? This area is for employees only."

Apollo flashed his badge, "I'm the defense for Mr. Anderson. I want to know if you have security footage of the murder?"

The security shrugged, "Already checked, the tape disappeared. I think the boss took it, personally."

**BA-BUMP!**

Apollo nodded, "Thank you, Mr...?"

The man laughed, "Phil Atkinson. Pleasure to meet ya, though I can't say I envy you. You have your work cut out for you..."

Apollo smiled and walked away, (_You have no idea how wrong you are..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What you thinking? Too weird? Too little information? I don't know either, so just write a review, huh?

Thanks, as always,

Kongu123


	8. Mistaken Part 2

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 3 (Part 2): Mistaken (Remixed)

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Alrighty, for those of you who have read this chapter before, you can join me in saying that it sucked.

So I made it better, as an apology.

Enjoy, as always!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Court Record:

Attorney's Badge

Autopsy Report

Crime Scene Photo

Broken Pocket Watch

July 22nd, 2027, 9:50AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #1

Anderson sat in a chair, his fingers laced together and a confident smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Mr. Justice. After all, your client is innocent. The evidence should point in the direction of the true culprit, correct?"

Apollo sighed, "But why was the tape removed? Did Payne take it, or did the security guard? Is Atkinson involved?"

Anderson suddenly sat up, "Atkinson? What does he have to do with this?"

Apollo pulled out a picture of the security camera, "He claimed that you took the tape in the security room, the footage of the crime."

Anderson scowled, "That man has been a pain ever since I hired him. He's part of a union, so I couldn't fire him. His a legendary perv, apparently. I've gotten complaints from every female worker in the company about him."

Apollo sighed again, "Regardless, I doubt that we can do anything else for now. I've built my case on the fact that there isn't a murder weapon, and that tape is missing. Until we find those, there isn't much of a case against you. You were arrested because you were in your office and didn't..."

Apollo looked sharply at his client, "Mr. Anderson, you claimed not to have heard anything during your evening in your office. Is this true?"

Anderson spread his hands, "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you or hide anything..."

**BA-BUMP!**

"...That would be detrimental to my defense!"

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "Of course."

The bailiff walked into the lobby, "If the defendant and his counsel would follow me, court is ready to begin."

Anderson got up and gave Apollo a friendly pat on the back, "I know you can get me an acquittal Apollo. Knock 'em dead!"

Apollo looked at his client seriously, "Mr. Anderson, one way or another, I'm afraid you probably won't get an acquittal today. We need more investigation, and what we have now simply won't solve the case."

Anderson shrugged, "It's the way the cookie crumbles, Apollo my boy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 10:00AM

District Court

Courtroom # 3

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Steven Anderson. Are the defense and prosecution prepared?"

Apollo folded his arms, "The defense is prepared, your Honor."

Payne flipped his fingers in front of his forehead, as if he were flicking an invisible tuft of hair, "The prosecution is, of course, fully prepared to wrap up this case quickly, your Honor."

The Judge looked at Payne reproachfully, "Mr. Payne, in the future, use statements, not narratives."

Payne began sweating, "Oh... um... I'm sorry..."

The Judge shook his head in exasperation. Few could tolerate Payne for very long, "Regardless, Mr. Payne, please state the case in summary."

Payne nodded, and then pointed his finger dramatically at Anderson, "He did it!"

The Judge waited expectantly, then immediately grew cross again, "Well?"

Payne's confidence was replaced with uncertainty, "You Honor, you told to use statements, not narratives..."

The Judge stared at Payne for a moment, then sighed dramatically, "Bailiff, bring Detective Gumshoe in here. I'd prefer his testimony..."

Payne's mouth hung open, "What did I say?"

Gumshoe got onto the stand, and saluted the Judge. Payne cleared his throat, "Detective, would you mind giving us the facts of the case?"

Gumshoe chuckled, "Why not? It's what I'm here to do, I suppose..."

WTNESS TESTIMONY: Facts of the Case

"Two days ago, Ms. Sabrina Smith, a secretary at Bluecorp, was killed in her office."

"The cause of death isn't known, since the murder weapon is currently missing."

"Mr. Anderson called in the death of Ms. Smith, and was arrested after some investigation by the police."

"The suspected motive is that Ms. Smith was apparently investigating Bluecorp's dealings. Mr. Anderson probably killed her to keep his secrets..."

Apollo silently waited for the Judge to say something. When silence greeted him, he saw that the Judge was looking studiously at the autopsy report.

"You Honor, what are you looking at?"

The Judge looked up, "Something in the autopsy report bothered me, that's all. Don't mind me, continue with the cross examination..."

Apollo turned back to the detective, who was defiantly staring back, "At once, your Honor..."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice vs Payne): Facts of the Case

"Two days ago, Ms. Sabrina Smith, a secretary at Bluecorp, was killed in her office."

"The cause of death isn't known, since the murder weapon is currently missing."

"Hold It! Detective, are you saying that the coroner couldn't even give us a small hint as to what she died of? Was their any blood loss, and wounds? Was she simply found slumped over her desk?"

Gumshoe was about to say something when the Judge suddenly looked up, "Ah, that is what was bothering me so much. The autopsy report says that the coroner believes the victim was... garroted! How grisly!"

Apollo turned to the Detective, "Any reason you chose not to put this into the testimony?"

Gumshoe turned away, his face stone cold, "I... I forgot."

Apollo slammed his desk, "Forgot? How incredibly convenient! You're supposed to share everything with everyone, not skim over details you don't-"

"Objection! Stop badgering the detective! The stress of his job and of being questioned by a demon have obviously made the detective nervous and forgetful!"

Apollo nearly snarled, "Regardless, Detective, do you have ANY idea where the murder weapon is?"

Gumshoe sighed in embarrassment, "Look, nobody could find it. It could be in a drain, in a... watch... hey, aren't you wearing a watch?"

Gumshoe pointed at Anderson, "Yeah, it could be in his watch! If it's in there, it will prove he is guilty!"

The crowd started murmuring, and Anderson sighed, "Well, I suppose I'd better come right out with it, then."

Anderson held up the arm of his watch, and pulled on one of the knobs, pulling out a length of wire.

The crowd grew into an uproar, so loud that the judges demand for a recess went completely unheard.

Apollo held his head in his hand, (_How could this have happened, why didn't he tell me? WHY?_)

Anderson simply looked annoyed, idly pulling on the suspicious wire in his watch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Court Record:

Attorney's Badge

Autopsy Report

Crime Scene Photo

Broken Pocket Watch

Anderson's Watch

July 22nd, 2027, 11:30AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby # 1

In the defendant lobby, Apollo opened his mouth to speak when Anderson held up his hand, "I know, I should have told you. It never crossed my mind that Gumshoe would _ever_ figure out my watch had a wire in it."

Apollo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why _do_ you have a wire in your watch? And how do you know detective Gumshoe so well?"

Anderson snorted and shook his head, "I don't think I am going to answer your first question. As for the second one. I've... met Gumshoe a couple of times. He's an idiot. I'm surprised he's still on the force..."

The young defense attorney shook his head, "Have you had it cleaned recently? They can run tests on that, and if you had, your toast."

Anderson thoughtfully stroked his black goatee, "I haven't had it cleaned for a while. I doubt they will pick up anything."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Is there anything else you have forgotten to tell me? Anything?"

Anderson held up his hand, "I solemnly swear that I have nothing further to tell you, Mr. Justice. Nothing."

The bracelet didn't react, "Fine. Let's go. I'm going to love seeing you explain this to the judge..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 11:35AM

District Court,

Courtroom #3

The Judge sat down, and the gallery calmed down, though a large number of eyes stared holes through the Defense and the Defendant.

Anderson walked up to the stand as the Judge began speaking, "Mr. Anderson, you purposefully hid a piece of evidence from this court, and it's quite definitive. Before I pronounce your sentence, why did you do so?"

Anderson idly began polishing his sunglasses, "Your Honor, we all have information we don't like having made public. I'm that very attractive blond wife of yours would agree."

The Judge looked confused, "But my wife has black hair..."

One of Anderson's eyebrow's shot up, "Really? I could have sworn that woman you walked out of that cabin with was... ah..."

The Judge was suddenly sweating, and Anderson was chuckling, "It seems I am not the only one withholding information, your Honor?"

The Judge cleared his throat, "Mr. Anderson, you did not answer my question."

Apollo leaned forward, "Your Honor, my client did this in a mistaken belief that he would be instantaneously found guilty were the mechanics of his watch made public."

The Judge sighed, "I personally wish for your testimony about your watch. Where did you get it, _why you have a garrote wire in there_. That sort of thing."

Anderson grinned amiably, "Why, of course your Honor, I'd be happy to tell you about it... so long as you tell me about that lovely gir-"

"Overruled!" Everyone looked in shock at the Judge, who was pointing his gavel at Anderson, "To quote a prosecutor I know: Testify, Now!"

Anderson chuckled and began his testimony...

WITNESS TESTIMONY: My Watch

"I received this watch three years ago from my mentor, the previous CEO of Bluecorp."

"I found the wire a little while after I received the watch. I fiddle with it every so often."

"I have never used the wire for anything, I haven't even used it to wind my watch."

"Besides, even if I was the murderer, why would I keep the murder weapon on me? That's just asking for trouble..."

Apollo waited patiently for the Judge, who was thinking.

The Judge opened his eyes and nodded to the defense bench, "You may proceed with your cross examination, Mr. Justice..."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice vs Payne): My Watch

"I received this watch three years ago from my mentor, the previous CEO of Bluecorp."

"Hold it! The previous CEO of Bluecorp was Redd White, correct?"

Anderson nodded, "That he was. Did a mighty fine job until he did something stupid."

Payne snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "I remember that case... he killed that defense attorney, Mia Fey, right? He was found out by her apprentice, the legendary Phoenix Wright!"

Apollo lowered his eyes, (_I haven't seen him for a while... him or Trucy..._).

Anderson sighed, "Yes, that's him. Can we move on? I don't like dishonoring my mentors memory this way..."

"I found the wire a little while after I received the watch. I fiddle with it every so often."

"I have never used the wire for anything, I haven't even used it to wind my watch."

"Hold it! You've never used it for absolutely anything. You're sure about that? We're not going to come up with more things about that watch?"

Anderson thought for a moment and grinned, "Oh, I did forget to tell you one important thing about this watch."

Everyone leaned forward as if this was the critical moment of the case. Apollo nodded, "Go on..."

Anderson held out his watch, "It can tell analog _and _digital time!"

Apollo groaned, his hair drooping, "...You could have just told us there was nothing special about the watch."

Anderson spread his hands and shook his head, "But this is important! I mean, it has room for all this stuff and the wire..."

The Judge sighed, "Please continue your testimony, Mr. Anderson."

Anderson nodded,

"Besides, even if I was the murderer, why would I keep the murder weapon on me? That's just asking for trouble..."

"Hold it! Mr. Anderson, lets assume that your watch is the murder weapon, for argument's sake. Wouldn't holding onto the watch almost guarantee it's overlooked? You are right, the murderer usually would be stupid to keep the murder weapon..."

"...but there are times when it either becomes necessary to hold onto it, because the opportunity to get rid of it never arrives, or the police are guaranteed to overlook it."

Anderson had become disturbingly silent, "I hope you are going somewhere with this."

Apollo nodded, "Indeed, I am. My point is that I do not believe that watch is the murder weapon."

The gallery began murmuring. The Judge slammed his gavel and the room was silent once again, "Mr. Justice, you sound as if you have an idea of what _is_ the murder weapon. Why don't you present evidence to show us what the real murder weapon is?"

Apollo looked at his court record for a moment and shook his head, "Your Honor, I cannot present evidence at this time... only my reasoning."

The Judge shook his head, "I want actual evidence, Mr. Justice. I think a suspension is in order."

"Objection!"

Everyone turned to Payne, "Your Honor, I wish for the defendant, while he is up there, to testify about his relation to the victim, Ms. Sabrina Smith."

The Judge thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "That is a good idea, Mr. Payne." The Judge looked at Anderson, "Would you mind testifying about your relation to the victim?"

Anderson grinned, "Why not?"

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Relation to the Victim

"I hired Sabrina a year ago. She was an amazing employee."

"I'm not sure what I will do without here now that she is gone."

"She was a hard worker, and she had good tastes in Christmas cards."

"I wasn't in a romantic relationship with her, if that is what you are asking."

The Judge looked at Payne, "Mr. Payne, before Mr. Justice begins his cross examination, I want to know the motive the prosecution has determined for defendant."

Payne chuckled nervously, "Ah, your Honor, it was because we believe Ms. Smith had been found to have been selling company secrets to another company. We believe the defendant found out about and then struck her at the nearest opportunity."

The Judge blinked, "Is this true, Mr. Anderson?"

Anderson coughed uncomfortably, "I'm... afraid it is."

The gallery began murmuring again, and Apollo stayed silent, (_It's so nice knowing things in advance. Then I can look calm and collected_).

The Judge looked worried, "Mr. Anderson, you realize that this is bad that you accept this as a credible motive for murder?"

Anderson surprised everyone by laughing, "Oh, Mr. Judge, I don't think you understand, I wouldn't kill someone for betraying the company, it meant I wasn't paying her enough."

Anderson sighed, "The other company offered her a solid million for some important numbers. She thought it was for general viewing anyway. It wasn't her fault."

The defense grinned, "Thank you for telling us this important information, Mr. Ander-"

"Objection, Anderson can't just spin a good story and get away with it, we need proof that this is not the motive."

Apollo squinted his eyes shut, (_Damn, I can't prove that it _isn't_ the motive. I need to approach this from a different angle_).

"Your Honor, I believe that we should adjourn for now. Both sides are short on evidence, and we shouldn't continue until we do."

The Judge conceded, "I agree with you, Mr. Justice. The Trial shall be suspended until tomorrow. I expect both parties to step up their investigation, and find decisive evidence. Court adjourned!"

**SLAM**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 12:10PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby #1

Anderson looked worried, "You think you will be able to find anything?"

Apollo looked out the window, speculating on his problems. (_He has the supposed murder weapon. If I don't find something else to replace it, we're done. If I don't find another suspect, we're done. I've gotta prove that Anderson didn't commit _this_ murder. I have no choice, she's counting on me, and I can _never _let my only friend down..._)

Anderson rolled his eyes, "Fine, keep ignoring me. I like it in my cell anyway..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh, and I've planned this story to its end. There will be this episode, and then the next episode will be the finale. Don't miss it.

Hoping you're still out there somewhere,

Kongu123


	9. Mistaken Part 3

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 3 (Part 3): Mistaken

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

Next chapter. I rewrote last chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, go do that before you read this.

Thanks, and enjoy as always...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 2:00PM

Streets of LA

Apollos walk was brisk and purposeful, as he knew where he was going. Bluecorp was only a twenty minute walk from the courthouse, and he could get started on investigating right away.

Of course, that would simply be too convenient, "Apollo?" Apollo's attention turned to a young woman sipping from a slurpie cup. It took him a moment to recognize her, "Ema? Where's your lab coat?"

The young detective laughed, "Scientifically speaking, leaving it in my office affords me a certain... camouflage. Everybody expects Ema Skye to be in a lab coat, so they don't stop to look at a girl who isn't wearing one."

Apollo frowned, "Huh. I suppose that works. I wonder..." Apollo suddenly reached for his hair, then, wincing, he smoothed it flat.

Ema laughed again, "Perfect. You going to Bluecorp? I think I'll join you for a bit."

Apollo shrugged, and the two began walking. After sipping from her drink, she turned to her partner, "So, how are things going?"

Apollo chuckled, "Oh, you know. My client was keeping things from me. The prosecution was keeping things from me, and oh, the Judge is keeping things from everybody..."

Ema sighed, "I... wasn't talking about the case. I was talking about you."

Apollo went silent, and Ema looked at him, "How is _Apollo_ doing?"

The young lawyer began chuckling again, "I'm... working. That's pretty much it."

Ema took another drink, "So, you're not doing anything besides working? You just at home and wait for the phone to ring?"

Apollo said nothing, (_Yes,__that's__exactly__what__I__do._) Ema sighed again, "Maybe you should find a replacement. Try to reconnect to your own life. You know?"

The defense attorney looked up at the looming Bluecorp main office building, "And then what? My reputation is in the hole, Ema. I can't do anything about it now. Whether I like it or not," Apollo gestured to the building, "This is my life now."

The two stopped in front of the door, and Apollo fixed his hair, "I'll see you later. It's probably best that you're not seen talking to me."

Ema nodded, "Well... goodbye, then." Ema watched her friend walk into the door, and she stood there for a moment, before the Pink Princess theme began playing.

Her phone was out in a flash, "Skye here."

"It's Kay. You doing anything?"

Ema sighed, "Just talking to Apollo, he's being emo again."

The other end was silent for a moment, "He really does need a break. I'll talk to him later. But right now, I actually was calling to tell you something."

Ema began walking back toward the station, "What's up?"

"Edgeworth and your sister wanted to talk to you. Something about some evidence from a case ten years ago?"

Ema nodded, "All right. I'll talk to them when I get back. Thanks, Kay."

"Course. I'll see you later. I think I'm going to hunt down our undercover friend..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 2:30PM

Bluecorp,

Anderson's Office

Apollo walked into the office to a heated discussion between Payne and Gumshoe, "I'm telling you, pal, this is important!"

Payne huffed, "Why should I listen to you? I had to do all the research on the motive myself, and if Justice finds a way to dispute that, I'm done!"

Apollo walked quietly around them to one of the patrol officers in the room, "Whats going on?" The patrol guard shrugged, "I think they're arguing about a trash bag in the inner office."

The attorney's eyebrow shot up, "A... trash bag?" The officer nodded, "Yup. Apparently it had blood on it. Gumshoe wants to send it in for testing, and Payne thinks it isn't important."

A grin replaced the stony expression on Apollo's face, "Huh. Can I see it?"

The officer shrugged again, "Why not?" The officer motioned Apollo over to the other end of the office, where another officer was watching over the thing.

It was a plain black trash bag, although when he squinted, Apollo could see the blood, "...This is it?"

The officer shrugged, again, "What, you expecting some kind of miracle clue?" Apollo chuckled, then stroked his chin in thought, "Actually, this does give me an idea. Where did you find this?"

The officer pointed, "It's in the large trashcan in the hallway next to the bathrooms. An employee brought it to our attention when he reached in to get something he dropped and it was all bloody."

Apollo smiled, "Thank you, officer..." The officer held out his hand, "Soren. Officer Soren. But my friends call me Ghost." The two shook hands, and Apollo turned serious, "Has anyone else been asking lots of questions about the case?"

Soren looked thoughtful, "Actually, that security guard, Atkinson, he kept asking about whether we found the security tape or not. Says that its against company policy to have it missing, or something."

Apollo smiled again, "Thank you, Officer Soren. That's all I wanted to know. Is there anything else that's happened this afternoon in the investigation?"

Soren gestured to some files on the desk, "Well, we got permission to go into Anderson's personal records room. Apparently they found something, but I don't know what."

Apollo glanced at Gumshoe and Payne who were still arguing, "You... wouldn't mind If I looked at it, would you?"

Soren quickly shook his hands in a warning gesture, "I can't, it'd mean my promotion, and if I don't get a raise, I won't be able to afford the ring to propose to my girlfriend, Niobe..."

Apollo held u his hand in a calming gesture, "It's fine. Did the tests come through for the pocket watch?"

Soren shook his head, "I think they have, I just haven't heard about it."

The young defense attorney began sneaking back out of the room, "Thanks, 'Ghost'. I appreciate your help."

Darman saluted, "Just find the truth sir." Then Apollo walked back out the door, and went to the elevator, (_I__have__a__security__guard__to__question..._).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 3:00PM

Bluecorp,

Security Booth

The security guard once again looked annoyed when Apollo walked in, "This area is for employees only."

Apollo glared at him, "I talked to you yesterday. I have more questions for you."

Atkinson rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm busy. Some weird kids are hanging out by the front entrance. I think I'm gonna have to chase them out."

Apollo sighed, "Whatever, then I guess I should go then." Apollo went out the door, and Atkinson soon followed him, and locked the door behind him.

Making sure he was gone, Apollo did somethin that he hoped no one would judge him for. He quickly knelt down to the level of the doorknob and took out the small metal rod that Kay had given him.

(_Only__use__this__if__necessary,__Apollo.__As__a__member__of__the__Yatagarasu,__you__must__find__the__truth,__even__if__it__is__behind__a__locked__door..._)

Apollo quickly opened the door, and stepped into the office. (_Thank__God__I__know__how__to__work__these__damn__things._) His efforts were rewarded with exactly what he was looking for: the video footage of the office itself, on the night of the murder.

(_Different__angle,__it's__all__about__the__angle..._), Apollo smiled, and just in an instant, static filled the screen, and the secretary had taken her place on the floor.

Apollo swore, (_Damn__it!__The__footage__has__been__messed__with...__wait__a__minute..._). Apollo went to a different monitor and checked the footage for the camera just outside the security booth.

He grinned as he was rewarded with something that definitely would turn the tables on the case.

The secretary was on her way out the door, when Atkinson stopped to talk to her, and then motioned inside his office. At first, it looked like she refused, but she eventually went in with him.

Then the screen went dark.

Apollo had a feeling that the tape running out had nothing to do with chance. He quickly set everything to it's rightful place and locked the door on his way out.

The only thing to wait for was the results of the various tests.

(_Great,__another__boring__evening__at__home.__I__just_love _being__an__attorney..._)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 22nd, 2027, 6:00PM

Apollo Justice's Apartment

A knock from the window announced Kay's appearance, and Apollo got up and opened the window, "It's still daylight. Don't you think that people will start talking about ninja girls are breaking into my apartment?"

Kay put her hands on her hips, "Who you calling a girl? I'm twenty seven, thank you!"

Apollo chuckled, "And yet, you still religiously watch that show. What was it again, 'Jammin Ninja'?"

Kay folded her arms and frowned at him in annoyance, "I wanted to ask how your case is going."

The defense attorney sat down and sighed, "I'm thinking about it. I'm trying to think up some evidence to trap the true culprit."

Kay sat down, and Apollo gestured to his kitchen, "You want something? I'm sure that climb up my fire escape was very rigorous..." He said sarcastically.

Kay folded her arms again, "You know, If you're just gonna be an ass, I think I'd prefer the company of the fire escape."

Apollo's spikes jostled as he chuckled again, "I'm just kidding. Coffee?" He held out the glass, filled with the dark liquid.

Kay took it and sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

Apollo immediately folded his arms, "What's wrong?"

Kay looked up at him, "Edgeworth's been... asking questions. Questions like, 'What were you doing at this time, Kay' and it was during a heist."

Apollo's shoulders slumped, "You think he's onto us?"

The thief shrugged, "I don't know, and that's what worries me. Edgeworth isn't the kind to dance around the issue like this. He should be going up to me and yelling 'Eureka!' But, he's backing off every time."

Her eyes narrowed, "I have no idea why he's doing this! It's he's sanctioning it or something!"

The lawyer across from her smiled, and she frowned, "Uh... not that its great that your not perpetually depressed, but why are you smiling? We could be arrested..."

Apollo shook his head, "I know. This is serious, but it's hard to see you act the same way as your mentor..."

Kay's frown turned into a withering look, "So now I'm acting like an asexual British lawyer?"

Apollo chuckled, "Yep. It's hilarious."

Kay wanted to punch him, but it was good to see a smile on his face, (_At__least__he's__still__human..._)

Apollo turned serious again, "Alright, so Edgeworth might be onto us. I think we should finish this 'case', then maybe lay low for a while."

The prosecutor frowned again, "You sure? Nobody would really think anything about you abandoning Anderson. Too many people think he's guilty."

To her surprise, Apollo slammed his fist into the table, "That's the problem. This time, he's actually innocent!"

Kay folded her arms, "You know that? For a fact?"

Apollo matched her look, "Yes."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Kay sighed, "Alright. Somehow, I knew this was going to be an issue. Well, because I'm such a great friend, I've got some info."

Apollo leaned forward, "The test results got back?"

Kay nodded, "Nothing was found on Anderson's watch. So, at least Payne won't be able to prove it's the murder weapon."

Apollo nodded, "Good. That gives me a little breathing space, but at the same time, it kinda keeps us limited on the case. It brings us back to the same problem..."

Kay sighed, "You know Payne. He will probably still try to use that as the murder weapon."

Apollo laughed, "You bet. I think my faith in the universe would take a turn for the worst if he didn't."

Apollo suddenly looked at Kay, "Hey, did you hear anything about a test conducted on a paper bag?"

The prosecutor tapped the coffee glass as she thought about it, "I think I heard something. It apparently had the victims blood on it..."

Kay noticed Apollo had started looking at the notes and files scattered on the table. A map of the building, the bag, the watch, the security booth, it was all there.

She walked up to her partner and looked over his shoulder, "Well, does Mr. Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, have a theory as to what happened?"

Kay was surprised when Apollo pulled out a broken and crappy looking pocket watch and let it spin on its chain. Suddenly, he smiled,

"It's not a theory. I know what happened."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Duh duh DUUUUUUUH!

Next time, the final court scene for this episode! What did you think? Please review, anyone who might possibly still be reading this...

Thanks!

Kongu123


	10. Mistaken Part 4

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 3 (Part 4): Mistaken

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

I'm so glad people are reading this, even after an extended absence. It's already getting as popular as my first fic :D.

Thank for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter...

P.S. If you haven't noticed a pattern to the names for the OC's in this episode, you need to catch up on your late nineties sci-fi movies (coughMATRIXcough).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 23rd, 2027, 9:50AM

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #1

Anderson rubbed his wrists as the handcuffs were taken off, "Sorry I'm so late, my friend. Apparently, every single jail guard was late to work this morning."

Apollo shrugged, "It's fine. Sleep well?"

Anderson's eyebrow raised, "I... slept fine. Why?"

The lawyer packed up his briefcase, "Just pleasantries. You ready for this morning?"

Picking up a glass of coffee from the table, Anderson nodded, "I think the bigger question is, are you?"

The briefcase snapped shut, and Apollo grinned, "Fully prepared. Provided nobody else goes in there with new evidence, we should be fine."

Anderson's eyes narrowed, "Fine isn't perfect. Are you saying that your case is imperfect?"

Apollo laughed, which admittedly scared Anderson, "You sound like Manfred von Karma. He was a sworn believer in perfection, whether his target was guilty or not."

The CEO's arms folded, "That guy put away tons of criminals. Why wouldn't you want to be like him?"

Apollo snorted, "Because his belief in perfection blinded him. And then, one guy came and that little perfection off, and his reaction to that cost him his career, his reputation, and ultimately, his life."

The defense attorney began walking toward the door, "I didn't get to where I am because I have a misguided belief in absolute perfection..."

Anderson's frown turned into a knowing smile, "I never said you had, kid. I never said you had."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 23rd, 2027, 10:00AM

District Court,

Courtroom #3

BANG!

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Steven Anderson." The Judge's voice boomed through the room, "Is the defense and the prosecution ready to present their respective cases?"

Payne pushed his glasses up his nose and put on his triumphant grin, "The prosecution is ready, your Honor."

Apollo folded his arms stared back at Payne, "The defense is prepared and ready, your Honor."

The Judge nodded and turned to Payne, "Yesterday, we left off on two things: the motive, and the murder weapon. Mr. Payne, your results on these matters?"

Payne puffed himself up importantly, "Your Honor, we have the results back from Mr. Anderson's watch..." Payne deflated and began sweating, "It had nothing on it except for strands of hair which is surmised to have come from Mr. Anderson's arm..."

The Judge sighed, "So... we still don't have a murder weapon?"

Payne regained his confidence, "Your Honor, just because we don't have a murder weapon, does not mean that Anderson did not commit the crime. He does have a motive! A very good one!"

The Judge nodded, "Very well, I suppose you are continuing your presentation from yesterday?"

Payne nodded, "To present the evidence and give expert testimony on it: Detective Ema Skye."

Ema walked up to the stand, garbed in her trademark lab coat, and eating out of a bag of snackoos,. Payne nodded to her in acknowledgement, "Name and occupation please?"

Ema grabbed a snackoo and began munching on it, "Ema Skye. Detective in homicides MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH down at the precinct."

Apollo glared at her, "I doubt this is incredibly important, but I thought Detective Gumshoe was on this case?"

Payne grimaced, "Detective Gumshoe was taken off the case yesterday. As for why, you said it, it isn't important."

Apollo tried his best to hide his smile, (_"Ha! I was right! This gives me even more ammunition..."_).

The Judge looked at Ema expectantly, "Well, detective? Please give us your testimony on the motive for the murder of Ms. Smith."

Ema nodded, "You got it..."

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Anderson's Motive

"The victim had recently been selling certain company secrets to rival agencies."

"These secrets caused Bluecorp stocks to drop quite a bit."

"Seeing as how his company had been losing money already, it is easy to see why he killed her."

"Obviously, he needed her silence more than he needed a secretary."

Payne was grinning triumphantly at Apollo, who looked bored, "...Great. Cross examination time, isn't it your Honor?"

The judge looked surprised, "Mr. Justice, did you see something in that testimony that didn't make sense?"

Apollo grinned in a way that was reminiscent of Payne, who was now sweating, "I'd be happy to tell you... when I do my Cross Examination."

The Judge nodded eagerly, "Please begin, Mr. Justice. I'm interested in what other things will light up this case!"

Ema, Apollo, and Payne looked at the Judge in confusion. The Judge cleared his throat nervously, "Just, begin the cross examination..."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice VS Payne): Anderson's Motive

"The victim had recently been selling certain company secrets to rival agencies."

"Hold It! What kind of secrets are these?"

Ema sighed, "What possible reason could you have for me to answer that question?"

Apollo smiled, "I promise that there is a reason for it. Actually..." He chuckled, "Hold that question. Let me ask a different one first. What correlation is there between these 'company secrets', and these stocks plummeting."

Ema frowned, "Well, they happened in the same week. And I know what you are about to ask, and yes, there is another correlation."

The detective pulled out a phone, "This is a Bluecorp model phone."

Anderson reacted visibly to the phone, "That's the model J. It never made the market..."

Ema smiled, "And your company lost a bit of money because of that. Didn't you?"

Anderson sighed, "On the American market, yes."

Ema's smiled disappeared instantly, replaced by a worried frown, "What do you mean 'American market'?"

Anderson spread his hands, "The model J was incredibly popular almost everywhere else. Especially at a promotional event we did in Cairo."

Payne recoiled, "Wait, so... you did lose money, right?"

Anderson smirked, "Actually, I suppose I should have mentioned this sooner, but we actually would have lost a ton of money if Ms. Smith _hadn't_ sold those numbers. You see, all the companies she sold this information to immediately focused their phones on the American market. By the time they realized what had happened, it was too late."

Ema munched angrily on a snackoo, "But, your stocks plummeted! I saw it, and you can't tell me that it was just American stocks. Stocks are the same internationally! You still lost money!"

Anderson's eyebrow shot up, "This happened a month ago. Yes, our phone didn't take in the international market until after our stocks dropped, but since then they have raised beyond what they were before the model J."

Ema's scowl was the opposite of Apollo's triumphant grin, "Ergo, my client had a motive to reward this woman. Not kill her."

The courtroom was suddenly victim to the murmurs of the gallery. The Judge slammed his gavel and demanded silence. Than, he turned irritably to Payne, "The defense just destroyed your motive. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Payne instantly pointed at Anderson, "What doesn't change is the fact that Anderson is the only who could have killed her! He could have cleaned the watch, and he could be lying about not being in a bad relationship with the victim!"

Anderson sighed, and then his eyebrow shot up in surprise to Apollo's expression, which was of calm confidence.

"The only one, you say?" Apollo laughed, "I'm afraid I have proof that says otherwise."

Payne recoiled in shock, "Impossible! Let's see it!"

The judge nodded, "Very well then, Mr. Justice. I want two things. One: I want this evidence you speak of. Two: I want the name of the person you are accusing of murdering Ms. Smith."

Apollo smiled, "The evidence will probably answer both questions."

The Judge nodded, "Then present it. What is this evidence you speak of?"

"Take That!"

Payne gasped, "A video tape? You found a tape of the murder?"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "No. If I had found that, I would have presented it sooner."

The Judge looked confused, "Then, what is it?"

Apollo held up the tape in question, "If someone would roll in a video player, I will show you..."

The Judge nodded and gestured to the bailiff, "Bailiff, obtain a video player and bring it here. We need to see this evidence that Mr. Justice obtained."

"Objection!"

Everyone's heads turned to Payne, who was pointing at Apollo, "Why wasn't this evidence brought to the police?"

Apollo shrugged, "Because it wasn't necessarily related to the case until you made mention of Anderson being the only suspect. Before, you never mentioned that Anderson was the _only_ suspect. C'mon, Payne. You know evidence law..."

Payne's teeth began chattering as the video player was brought into the room. Apollo handed the tape to the bailiff. Anderson leaned over, "I hope this tape isn't like the one you presented in your last case..."

Apollo grimaced, unconsciously gripping his shoulder, "Don't remind me of that..."

The bailiff began to play the tape, and it showed the area next to the security office, then it began to static and whiteout. However, before it gave way to complete static, a clear image of a blond woman in a suit walking away, and talking to Atkinson, then the screen went into complete static.

The Judge pointed at the T.V, "Bailiff, pause it at that last moment. Ah..." It showed Smith talking to Atkinson. It's time stamp indicated that it was not only on the night of the murder, but it was near the time of death. Payne recoiled in shock. So did Ema.

Apollo gestured at the TV with a pleased expression, "As you can see, the victim was seen talking to one last person before her demise: Mr. Atkinson, the Security Guard!"

The gallery began it's whispering, and the Judge slammed his gavel, "Silence! Mr. Justice, are you implying that Mr. Atkinson is the killer?"

Apollo's eyebrow shot up.

The Judge shook his head, "Perhaps that was something of a stupid question..."

"Objection!" Payne was sweating so much that his suit would probably require weeks of dry cleaning, "This doesn't prove that he killed her! She was passing the security booth! Does that mean he killed her? Obviously not!"

"Objection!" Apollo grinned fiercely, "If you look at the video closely, you will see that she is heading for the parking garage! She is obviously heading home."

Payne recoiled in shock, then quickly collected himself, "She could be getting something she had forgotten in her car."

Apollo folded his arms and glared sternly at Payne, "While carrying her briefcase and coat?"

Payne's mouth dropped open as he realized that his argument didn't hold water. His head banged against his desk in defeat.

The Judge turned to Apollo, "The defense should have been more forthcoming with such evidence. I know that you are attempting to follow law, Mr. Justice, but it seemed like you are trying to harder to make Mr. Payne look like an idiot than you re trying to prove your case."

Apollo remained silent.

The Judge sighed, "In addition, I would like more evidence that Mr. Atkinson committed the murder."

Apollo nodded, "My evidence, is the lack of it."

The Judge stared at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you elaborate?"

Apollo spread his hands, "The prosecution has yet to produce evidence that my client killed the victim. In addition, I just provided evidence that places someone completely different in a better position, and the knowledge of the building to dispose the body."

The Judge threw his hands into the air, "Fine! This lack of evidence has hounded us from the beginning! Bailiff, bring this Mr. Atkinson to the stand. Drag him by his hair, if necessary. I'm calling a twenty minute recess to do just that!"

BANG!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 23rd 2027, 11:00PM

District Court,

Courtroom #3

Apollo waited patiently at his desk while Payne rustled through his three pages of notes. Apollo sighed, (_How the hell is he expecting to win with three pages of notes?_).

The Judge resumed his seat,

BANG!

"Court is back in session. Now then, Mr. Payne. Is the witness here, and prepared?"

Payne smiled nervously, "Um... well, you see, your Honor..."

The Judge glared at Payne, "You mean he isn't here? What have been doing for the last twenty minutes?"

Payne began sweating, "Your Honor, I've had him here since this morning. I had him registered as a witness already."

The Judge blinked, "You have?"

Payne nodded, "I was going to have him testify about Anderson's motive. However, that sort of dribbled away from notice."

Apollo grinned, "Well, you don't have to have him testify, if you can prove that Anderson did it."

Payne grimaced, and remained silent. Apollo simply chuckled.

The Judge turned to the bailiff, "Bring in the witness!"

Atkinson was escorted into the room, and went immediately to the stand. He nervously smiled, and Payne looked up from his paltry notes, "Name and occupation, please?"

Atkinson adjusted his tie, "My name is Phil Atkinson. I'm a security guard at Bluecorp."

The Judge nodded, "Mr. Atkinson, the reason you are here has changed. You are no longer here to testify as to Mr. Anderson's motive for murder."

Atkinson blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? That's What Mr. Payne subpoenaed me for..."

The Judge nodded, "Indeed, but now you are here to help prove your own guilt or innocence in this crime."

Atkinsons eyes bulged in their sockets, "What! ME! Why?" Atkinson turned to Apollo, "What possible evidence do you have that I killed her?"

Apollo simply stared at him for a moment. Then, "Your Honor, I'd like to request that the witness testify about his whereabouts on the evening of the murder."

The Judge nodded, "A sensible request. Are there any objections from the prosecution?"

Payne hung his head in shame and failure. Apollo shook his head at the sight, (_"Come on, at least put up a fight..._").

Atkinson gulped, threw a dirty look at Apollo and Anderson, then began...

WITNESS TESTIMONY: "Where I was..."

"I work the night shift, which begins at 9:00 and ends at 6:00."

"I was working the night of the murder, and it had been a quiet night."

"I believe Ms. Smith arrived before I clocked in."

"I didn't see her the entire night, and I never noticed anything on the security footage."

"I'm still not sure how the tape disappeared, but the police said it wasn't there the next day."

Atkinson concluded. He had fully composed himself and didn't look nervous anymore. Payne sighed in relief, "Well, that wraps things up."

Apollo shook his head, "Please, Mr. Payne. Please tell me you saw what was wrong with his testimony?"

Payne frowned, "It was as spotless as my tie."

The Judge nodded at Apollo, "Begin your cross examination, Mr. Justice. I wish to see where this rabbit hole goes..."

("_Why is he alluding to Alice in Wonderland?_") Apollo turned to Atkinson, "Let's finish this."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Justice VS Payne): "Where I was..."

"I work the night shift, which begins at 9:00 and ends at 6:00."

"I was working the night of the murder, and it had been a quiet night."

"Hold It!" Apollo tapped his desk, "So you didn't notice anything on the security cameras that suggested anything was afoot?"

Atkinson shook his head, "Just like I told the police. Hey..." Atkinsons eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Just because I didn't see anything doesn't make me a murderer!"

Payne grinned, "That's right! I won't stand for the assault of this valiant witness."

Apollo shook his head, "Oh yes. He valiantly witnessed nothing. Let's move on."

"I believe Ms. Smith arrived before I clocked in."

"I didn't see her the entire night, and I never noticed anything on the security footage."

"Objection!"

Apollo held up the video tape, "Mr. Atkinson, do you know what this is?"

Atkinson looked at it suspiciously, "It's a video tape. Plays in those old VHS players. Still used by security systems for some reason. Why?"

Apollo nodded, "And?"

Atkinson grunted, "What do you mean 'and'? I've never seen it before, and I don't know whats on it. After all, those are notoriously easy to fake."

Payne's grin grew even wider, "Oh really?" Apollo glared at him, "Stop right there. This is legitimate. We can have it analyzed by the police."

The Judge nodded, "Bailiff, get this to the police. Have them see if the tape is legitimate." The Bailiff accepted the tape and went out.

The Judge turned to the court, "Let's assume for now that the tape is legitimate. Mr. Atkinson, that tape places you speaking to Miss Smith outside of your security booth within an hour of her estimated time of death."

Atkinsons eyes bulged again, then he quickly recovered, "Ah, yes. Well, this is awkward... it's true, I admit it. I did see her that night."

The gallery erupted into whispers, and then the Judge slammed for silence. He turned to Atkinson, "Mr. Atkinson, you realize that withholding this strengthens Mr. Justice's accusations?"

Atkinson nodded, "I know, but I thought that if the contents of that tape were made public that people would think that I killed her."

Apollo smirked, "You're right." The Judge glanced at Apollo, then back at Atkinson, "Mr. Atkinson, you claim that you did this to protect your own innocence. Can you give a reason as to why we should believe that innocence?"

Atkinson nodded, "Anderson was the more likely person to have killed her. He had the means, and the motive. You see, Smith sold a bunch of numbers to some rival companies..."

Apollo nodded in a bored fashion,"Yes yes, part of a motive that has already been disproved."

Atkinson recoiled, his eyes bulging, "Disproved! How?"

The Judge shook his head, "That isn't important, and it isn't helping your case." Atkinson straightened again, except he looked slightly more desperate, "Atkinson still had the better opportunity to kill her. Her body was found in her office... right outside Anderson's office."

Apollo, "That's where her body was found..."

Then he grinned viciously, "...but not where she was _murdered_..."

Atkinson blanched, Payne's mouth dropped open, and the Judges' eyes widened in surprised, "You mean, she was murdered somewhere else? Where!"

Apollo's eyebrow shot up, "Why, the security booth, of course."

"Objection!" Payne looked desperate now, "You have no proof of that! None whatsoever!"

Apollo laughed, and grinned at Payne, "That's not true. Your Honor, I would like to dismiss this witness for now. I have a new one, who will be presenting evidence to the court."

The Judge sighed, "Why not. It can't be any more surprising than what has happened so far. Go ahead and bring him in if he's ready."

Apollo nodded, and turned to the Bailiff, "Detective Gumshoe should be waiting in the lobby. Go and get him, please."

Soon, Gumshoe himself entered the courtroom and took the stand, he looked determined. Apollo nodded to him, "Name and occupation, please."

"Dick Gumshoe, Detective in homicides at the Local Precinct, pal." Gumshoe looked pained, and he held something in his hands below the level of the stand.

Payne looked genuinely confused, "I took you off the case. Why are you testifying for the defense?"

Gumshoe glared at him, "Because you didn't do _your_ job, pal. Remember this?" Gumshoe held up an evidence bag. Inside was a black lump.

A trash bag.

Payne snarled, "That thing? Is that what this is all about?" Payne threw triumphant grin, "That bag has no connection to the case whatsoever!"

Gumshoe nodded, "That was the case, until the blood results came back. It belongs to the victim, pal."

Payne recoiled once again, while the Judge shook his head in confusion, "Mr. Justice, please explain what is going on!"

Apollo spread his hands, "The bag in question is a large black garbage bag that was found in a trashcan in a bathroom on the same floor as the crime scene. It was covered in copious amounts of blood, which we just found out belonged to the victim."

Gumshoe stepped off the stand and put the bag on Payne's desk. Payne was making strangled noises and obviously trying to keep from screaming. The Judge turned to Apollo, "Mr. Justice. Tell me, what happened that night?"

Apollo immediately looked at Atkinson, "That night, Miss Smith was leaving her office, when Mr. Atkinson talked to her. Then, for some reason, he killed her. He put her in a trash bag, went up an elevator, to the office, and left her there to frame Anderson. Then, he covered his tracks by getting rid of or erasing the video tapes."

The court was silent. Payne had calmed down, but he looked horrified by his failure. The Judge looked incredibly surprised and confused. Atkinson looked shocked by Apollo's accusations. Anderson looked calm and serene, as if he had known of everything that was going to happen.

Apollo looked back the Judge, "I have one more piece of evidence to present, your Honor."

The Judge looked at him sternly, "Is it going to spawn hours of debate? And is it going to solidify your theory?"

Apollo grinned in response.

The Judge sighed, "Well, lets get on with it. Present this evidence, then explain why it's necessary."

Apollo reached under his desk, "Take That!" He withdrew a shiny, metallic object.

A golden pocket watch.

Payne squinted his eyes to look at it better, "Is that a pocket watch?"

Apollo nodded, "It is." The Judge glared at Apollo, "Did you bring out the wrong evidence, Mr. Justice?"

Apollo laughed, "No, of course not. I think the witness can tell you that."

For the first time, everyone looked at Atkinson. His eyes bulging dangerously out of his head, directly at the pocket watch. His lip quivered, "Where did you find that?"

Apollo smirked, "Are you claiming ownership of this, Mr. Atkinson?"

Atkinsons jaw clenched shut. He said nothing, and began to shake. The Judge took his eyes from the witness to Apollo, "Mr. Justice, why is this piece of evidence important? How does it prove your case?"

Apollo turned the watch to it's back, "On the back is engraved the letters C.A. As well as a special symbol."

Apollo held up the watch so that the Judge could see it, "I did research on the symbol and found out it was a sort of trademark for the person who made the watch. This particular symbol belonged to a watchmaker here in L.A." Apollo's grin grew wide, "A man by the name of Charles Atkinson."

The Judge turned to the quivering guard, "Is this your watch, Mr. Atkinson?"

Atkinson remained stonily silent.

The Judge grew irritated, "Mr. Atkinson, I asked you a direct question!" Apollo was studying the watch, "I think he is answering you, your Honor."

The Judge turned back to Apollo, "Regardless, why is the witness suddenly so uncooperative? What does this watch mean?"

Apollo shrugged, "It was found in an elevator at Bluecorp."

"Objection!"

Everyone turned to Payne, who stood straight once more, obviously giving his own case one last try, "That doesn't prove that Atkinson used the elevator to carry Smith's body, or that he even carried Smith's body!"

Payne folded his arms in confidence, "all of your evidence is circumstantial, and it no more implies that Atkinson killed Smith than Anderson did."

Apollo nodded, "You're right."

The gallery erupted into whispers, and the Judge slammed his gavel in exasperation, "That's it, we're right back where we started?"

Apollo looked back at the watch, "I'm not trying to prove that Atkinson carried the body in the elevator. As Payne said, I already have enough circumstantial evidence to prove that."

Payne grimaced, and Apollo continued, "However, this watch is my one piece of solid evidence, I'm sure of it."

Payne leaned forward, the Judge set his gavel down, and Atkinson remained like a statue at the witness stand. The Judge cleared his throat, "Mr. Justice, why don't you tell us why this watch is your one solid piece of evidence?"

Apollo smiled, and held up the watch. Atkinsons eyes bulged from his skull, and Payne began shaking. Apollo reached up with his other hand and grasped the knob on the watch, and pulled.

A wire extended from the watch. A garrote wire.

The room was completely silent for a moment, then the gallery erupted. Everyone had been paying attention, and knew what Apollo was implying. The Judge began to bang his gavel and howl for silence, to no avail. Payne screamed, and his hair fell off in a grotesque manner, and he finally began to sob. Atkinsons eye 's not only bulged from his skull, they were incredibly bloodshot. Finally, so much blood went into his head, that he fainted on the stand.

Apollo simply stood there in triumph, grinning at his first legal victory in months.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 23rd, 2027, 3:27PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby #2

_ "The legal proceedings of Anderson VS The People of Los Angeles concluded today when local Defense Attorney Apollo Justice presented critical evidence to the court, which extensive testing by the forensics department with the local police precinct determined to be the murder weapon._

_All charges against the accused, Steven Anderson, were dropped after the test results revealed the guilt of Phil Atkinson, who is now being charged with murder._

_ This is the first legal victory for Apollo Justice since since his apparent fall from grace. He began his legal career by defending many innocent clients, including Vera Misham, the world famous forger. However, after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Prosecutor Kay Faraday, he began to ser-"_

Apollo shut off the television and turned to Anderson. Anderson was smiling triumphantly, and handed him a cigar, "Ah, Apollo! What a great victory for justice!" Apollo looked in disgust at the cigar, and stuck it in his pocket.

Anderson snapped his fingers as if he was remembering something, "That reminds me, I should probably pay you! It's only right you should be fairly compensated..." He immediately took out his checkbook and wrote him a check.

Apollo snorted, "You can have some time if you want. Your accounts might still be under police control." Anderson laughed, "Nonsense! Here you go..." Anderson handed him the check.

Apollo glanced at it, and his hair drooped and his mouth dropped open. He began to shake, "Uh... I think accidentally added a couple of zeroes..." Anderson laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, and Apollo grunted in pain.

Anderson flinched, "Oh, sorry. Anyway, I was right to choose you, Mr. Justice. I hope this is the start of a very popular relationship." He held out his hand...

Apollo took his hand, and smiled, "There is one thing that did not add up..." Anderson's eyebrow shot up, "Oh?"

Apollo's grin did not waver, "The trash bag. Nobody noticed that Atkinson used the elevator right next to the office."

Anderson's eyes went flat, "So?" Apollo continued, "The trash bag was found in the bathroom on the other side of the floor. Atkinson did not go to that side at all." Apollo grinned mischievously...

The CEO threw his cigar away and chuckled darkly, "Why are you bringing this up?" Apollo returned his chuckle, "No reason, just that you could have told me." (_"And my bracelet didn't pick it up..."_)

Anderson shook his head, "You got it either way. What's past is past." With that, he turned and strode from the room, into the waiting arms of the press.

Apollo followed him with a triumphant grin on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 26th, 2027, 10:32PM

Bluecorp,

CEO's Office

Kay slid carefully into Anderson's office. Her feet made no sound as she climbed off the window sill and onto his desk. She crouched there, for several minutes. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she got off the desk.

And suddenly the lights turned on, accompanied by an audible cocking noise behind her head,

"Ms. Faraday, I've been waiting for you. I have some things I'd like to discuss..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, and leave a review. OPLEASE!

Kongu123


	11. Mistaken Part 5

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 3 (Part 5): Mistaken

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

I'm on a boat!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 26th, 2027, 10:33 PM

Bluecorp,

CEO's Office

Kay grudgingly put her hands up and remained silent. The voice behind her chuckled, "Oh, so you don't want to talk to me? That's fine, for now. Why don't you turn around?"

Kay slowly turned to behold Anderson, holding a large pistol and smoking a cigar. Kay frowned, "Why can't I smell that?"

Anderson's eyebrow rose up, then he smiled in understanding, "It's an electronic cigar. Make 'em myself." Anderson walked to his desk chair and sat down, "Now, Ms. Faraday, what were you doing in my office? Hours are over, and I'm just no good without my sleep..."

Kay shrugged, "I was going to steal your desk. I like mahogany."

Anderson chuckled, "I see. And yet, somehow, I get the impression that you are lying." Kay shrugged, "That's your problem, isn't it?" Anderson's smile grew wider, and he glanced at his gun, "You sure about that?"

Kay's confidence grew, "Yes. If you had wanted to kill me, you would have shot already. Which means, you want something different from me..."

Anderson chuckled and lowered his gun, "Why, you are absolutely right! There are many things we need to talk about. But, not right now... not right now..." Anderson stood up and straightened his tie, and walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room.

Kay watched closely, (_"Let me guess, it's the secret entrance to your evil bad guy lair? Finally, being caught pays off!"_), and she followed him.

Anderson pulled out a key and took out one of the books, he reached inside the intervening space and opened the door. It swung out to reveal an elevator.

The CEO pressed the button on the elevator, and the doors sprang open to reveal a clean and carpeted elevator. Anderson stepped on and gestured for Kay to join him.

Kay got onto the elevator, and Anderson pushed a button. The doors closed, and it began to go up...

Anderson continued to smoke his cigar, and Kay glanced at him, "You aren't supposed to smoke in elevators." Anderson shrugged, "It's my elevator..."

The doors opened to a clean and modern looking apartment. Some chirping noises came from a covered cage near a window.

Anderson gestured to a chair near the window, "Please sit. I doubt you want to stand..."

Kay decided to comply, and she sat down. She sat back and looked at her captor, "So, what's this all about? You said we had something to discuss..."

Anderson nodded with a grin, "Indeed, however... I think we need to wait for your associate. No doubt he will want to hear me out as well..."

Kay's mouth dropped, "Associate? What do you mean? I-I work by myself..."

Anderson's smile disappeared, "No offense, but I don't particularly feel like playing this game with you."

The CEO turned off his cigar and pocketed it, "I know what you and Mr. Justice are doing, Ms. Faraday, and we will wait for him before we talk."

His smile returned, and he spread his arms, "Now, you are welcome to remain unrestrained so far as you do not attempt to escape. If you do that, I'll not be a happy camper..."

Kay remained silent with frustration, and Anderson smacked his forehead as if he remembered something, "Of course! How could I be so stupid? You've escaped worse situations than this..." Then his grin grew malicious, "Or so you think."

He walked over to the one window in the room, and flipped a hidden switch on the wall. The window was suddenly filled with a web of red lasers.

Kay burst a grin, "Is that so you can detect me going out the window?"

Anderson shook his head, "You'd love to think that I'm that stupid, wouldn't you?" Anderson calmly walked toward the bird cage, and opened it. Inside was a small black bird.

Kay watched as Anderson opened the cage with a flourish. The bird immediately took off toward the window. As the small bird hit the nearest laser, it promptly exploded, sending feathers and gore all over the window, the floor, the ceiling, and Anderson.

Kay was gaping in horror at the remains of the little bird, while Anderson was grimacing in disgust at his suit, "Damn, these things take forever to clean..." He muttered.

Anderson smiled amiably at Kay, who was still gaping, "I'll leave you to your contemplation. I'm going to go change, and wait for Mr. Justice."

Kay snapped out of her horror and stood up, "He won't come, you know. He's not stupid enough to come crashing in on some kind of rescue mission..."

Anderson turned back, his no longer amiable and friendly, "Really, now? Are you absolutely sure about that?"

Kay nodded, "Yes. He's too smart to fall into such an obvious trap."

Anderson continued to stare at her for a moment, then he began to laugh, "Ah, my dear Ms. Faraday... you have no idea, do you?"

Kay faltered, "No idea about what?"

Anderson continued to laugh, "You really don't have any idea?" His laughter became more and more pronounced, "Seriously? Why would a man accept losing all his friends? Why would he take being ridiculed by the populace as being corrupt? For what could he stand giving up his his life... no, his soul?"

Kay hesitated, then answered, "The truth."

Anderson howled with laughter, clapping his hands furiously, "The truth? Seriously? That's your answer?" He chuckled a bit more the straightened his sunglasses, "Ah, thank you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time..."

The CEO continued to grin as if he might burst into laughter again, "Well, we will talk again soon. Behave yourself, young lady..." Anderson turned into the elevator.

As the doors closed, Kay couldn't help but wonder (_"What the hell was he talking about? What else could Apollo possibly be fighting for?"_)...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 27th, 2027, 4:00AM

Terrace Place Apartments

Apollo Justices Apartments

A catchy techno beat awoke Apollo. He grunted, rubbed his eyes open, and picked up the phone. The caller ID said it was Ema.

"Hello?" He said groggily, still not fully awake.

"Apollo? It's Ema. Somethings happened."

Apollo sat up, "Whats wrong? What happened to Kay?"

He could hear the shiver on the other end, "I don't know, and I really don't like it. Kay would have checked in by now. She would have signaled if she were going to take longer."

Apollo got up, throwing the covers off his bed, "Has the police received any threats, anything to indicate she has been captured?"

"That's just the thing. Everything from Bluecorp has been relatively quiet all night. They usually get tons of phone calls, even though the callers know they are only getting the answering machine. It's been utterly silent, all night..."

Apollo paused from getting dressed, "You think they were expecting this? Expecting Kay?"

He could almost see Ema nodding, "That I do. I'm on my way to Bluecorp right now."

Apollo gripped his phone harder, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I'm not going to leave her there, and you don't have the skills or training to rescue her..."

Apollo snorted, "That's not the point. First of all, Anderson is probably expecting me to rescue her, not you. Second, you have connections with the police to organize an actual rescue attempt. I do not. Third, if you go blundering in there now, Anderson is going to know about you, which I don't think he does. Let's play this safe, while we can. I'll go get her."

Apollo waited until he heard an exasperated sigh on the other end, "Fine. You go play hero. I'm going to go down to the precinct and see what I can dig up on Anderson, see what his motives might be. And please be careful, I don't want to have to use my connections to rescue the two of you."

Apollo grinned, "Would I do it any other way?"

There was only silence on the other end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 27th, 2027, 5:30 AM

Bluecorp,

Main Lobby

Apollo didn't feel remotely surprised when he found that Bluecorp was open, even at 5:30 in the morning. He calmly walked in, a briefcase filled with case files in his hand in case he had to wait.

Seeing the lone secretary on duty, Apollo went up to her, "My name is Apollo Justice. I expect that I have an appointment with Mr. Anderson?"

The secretary looked up at him, and her eyes widened, "Oh, yes. Mr. Anderson said he was expecting you, although you are a bit early... go on up, sir."

Apollo thanked and walked over to the elevator. Five minutes later, he was knocking on Anderson's door. The CEO had apparently still not found a new secretary, so he had approached his office unmolested.

The door promptly opened to reveal Anderson, grinning in a pleased way and wearing what was obviously a brand new navy blue suit, "Apollo! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in."

Apollo walked calmly into the room and turned back to Anderson, "I think we both know why I am here."

Anderson nodded, "Then I won't insult you by wasting time. Follow me." His amiable smile was gone. Apollo was somewhat glad that he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

Anderson opened a bookcase and revealed an elevator. He gestured, and Apollo walked into the clean and silent box.

As the elevator began to go up, Anderson began to polish his sunglasses, "You know, I've been wondering something."

Apollo turned to him, "Yes?" Anderson replaced his sunglasses, "You studied under Phoenix Wright... right?"

The young attorney's eyebrow shot up, "That was after I worked for Kristoph Gavin. Why?"

Anderson shrugged, "Wright is famous for being on the straight and narrow. I was wondering why you changed?"

Apollo glared at him, his hair sticking straight up, "Frankly, it's none of your business."

Anderson chuckled, but kept his silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 27th, 2027, 5:50 AM

Bluecorp,

Anderson's Apartment

The doors opened to reveal a strange sight to the two men.

Kay was building something that looked like a bulky suit of armor from the refrigerator and the lint tube from the dryer. She noticed their arrival and froze, as if that would render her invisible to Anderson's amused gaze.

The CEO chuckled, "Sit down, Ms. Faraday. It's time for us to talk about why you are here..." His expression became pained, "How did you move the fridge? I had that bolted in."

Kay grinned mischievously, "I'll leave that to your imagination." She got off the fridge and landed lithely on the couch, glaring at Apollo, "So, you were stupid and fell into the trap, huh?"

Apollo's eyebrow shot up, "I couldn't leave you here."

An expression of surprise and confusion contorted her face for a moment, then she was cheerful again, "All right, Andy. We're all here. What do you want?"

Anderson took out his cigar and spread his hands, "Indeed, I had the two of you brought here for a reason..."

Anderson walked over to the window, where the remains of the bird still littered the wall and the floor, "You see, I have actually been watching the two of you for a while now."

Apollo sat down on the couch next to Kay. She looked at him worriedly, and he shrugged, looking at Anderson's back.

"The two of you haven't done much to cover your tracks. Sure, the public doesn't know what you are doing, but those who know what they are looking for can see that the two of you have been busy bee's."

Apollo shrugged, "Yeah? And?"

Anderson glanced over his shoulder, "The two of have become the new Yatagaratsu. I'm surprised that Worthy hasn't questioned the two of you. I'm very disappointed in him."

Kay leaned forward, "But why do you care about what the Yatagaratsu is doing? If you want us to stop, this was the wrong way to tell us to do so..."

Anderson laughed, "My dear Ms. Faraday, I don't want the two of you to stop."

Apollo grimaced, (_"Two of us? Doesn't he know about Ema?"_)

Anderson inhaled his cigar, "My friends, you have been tremendous in taking care of those bothersome companies. So many competitors out of the mix, not to mention the reduction in organized crime."

Kay and Apollo exchanged a look of confusion. Apollo turned back to him, "Then what do you want?"

Anderson chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" The CEO turned around, his grin calculating and triumphant, "I want in, my fellow thieves."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

July 27th, 2027, 3:00 PM

High Prosecutors Office,

Kay Faraday's Office

Ema got off the Elevator and headed down the hallway, away from her case and Payne. (_"God, I hate that guy. I'd almost prefer the Glimmerous Fop, if he hadn't gone back to Germany for his stupid career..."_).

As Ema walked toward Kay's office, she got the distinct impression that she was being watched. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard a familiar British accent, "Ms. Skye. It is rare to see a detective of your stature coming up to visit us."

Ema turned around to come face to face to Mile Edgeworth, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Ema swallowed her sigh, "I'm... uh... here to visit Ka- I mean Ms. Faraday. She wanted to talk to me about a case we're working on."

Edgeworth nodded, "Indeed. I was unaware you were working with Kay. I though you were assigned to Prosecutor Payne..."

Ema let her distaste cross her features, "Please don't remind me. If nobody openly tells me, it's bearable."

Edgeworth gave a slight smile, "I'll try to spare your feelings in the future." His manner changed, betraying his uneasiness, "Ms. Skye, I'm glad I found you, as I was actually looking for you."

Ema's jaw dropped, (_"He wants to talk to me? About what? Does he... want... to..."_) "About what?"

The prosecutor had over the past couple of years learned to smile a little, but now he looked like the Edgeworth of old: glaring coldly at the detective, "I need to ask you about Kay."

Ema didn't react visibly, but inwardly she berated herself, (_"God, I'm stupid, to think that he would be actually interested..."_) "What about her?"

Edgeworth folded his arms in thought, "Have you noticed anything strange about her, lately?"

Warning bells went off in Ema's mind, "No, not anything out of the ordinary in this office." Edgeworth's glare grew more intense, "You haven't noticed that she has happened to have been involved in every one of Apollo Justice's cases? That all of the companies involved in those cases have been shut down due to their crimes coming to light?"

Ema summoned all of the will she possessed, "Your concerned because she's doing well?"

Edgeworth almost recoiled, "That's not what I...", then he sighed, "I suppose you're right. It's just, Kay has never changed, and... I suppose it isn't important." Edgeworth nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Skye." With that, he walked back down to the elevator.

Ema remained standing there for a moment before going over to Kay's door. After knocking, she heard a subdued voice say, "Come in, Ema."

The Detective opened the door to see the young prosecutor sitting in her chair, looking wishfully out the window. Ema closed the door, "What happened. Apollo said that everything was all right, but he didn't say much more than that on the phone..."

Kay turned back toward Ema, he face chiseled in one of her rare serious moments, "We've been found out."

Ema grimaced, "Are you talking about Edgeworth?" Kay leaned forward, worry replacing seriousness, "Edgeworth? Did he say something to you?"

Ema nodded, "He suspects. I think I managed to get him off the trail, for now, but he will be on your tail like a bloodhound if we don't find a way to cover your tracks..."

Kay sat back in her chair, sighing, "Damn. That's going to complicate things even more." Ema leaned against the desk, "Now, what happened at Bluecorp?"

Kay sighed, then turned to her partner, "Anderson found us out. He doesn't know about you, thank God, but he wants to help us." Ema frowned, "Is... that a good thing?"

Kay snorted, "No. I think he just wants to help us get rid of other companies so that Bluecorp won't have anymore competition."

Ema sat quietly for a moment, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Kay looked at her for a moment, then turned back toward the window, "Honestly? We're going to take down every dirty company in L.A. Then Anderson will turn us in..."

The prosecutor turned around again, sighing, "Maybe it's a good thing Edgeworth suspects. If we tell him in the right way, we could get his help..."

Ema got off of Kay's desk, "I guess I'd better lie low, then? Keep out of Anderson's way? If he's serious about helping you, then I suppose you don't need me anymore..."

Kay turned around, a stricken look on her face, "That's not true! I need you more than ever. What you have to do will be the hardest thing that any of us have to do..."

A laugh came from Ema, "I suppose you want me to take down Anderson? Find out all of his dirty secrets and singlehandedly bring him in?"

Kay remained silent. Ema's smile disappeared, "Wait, you seriously want me to do that? I can't! Not by myself..." Kay got out of her chair going to her desk, "Then you need somebody you trust to help you. From now on, you can't talk to either myself or Apollo, unless you want Anderson to discover everything."

Kay pulled out a drawer and grabbed a metallic device that looked like a complicated graphing calculator, "This was giving to me by my father. It's called Little Thief, and I want you to have it." Ema looked at the device, "What does it do?" Kay grinned, pushed several buttons on the device, and suddenly a vast greenish hologram of Apollo appeared.

Ema grinned, "Huh. Cool." Kay handed her the device, and Ema began pushing buttons, "However, I have to wonder why you have a hologram of Apollo saved on this thing..." Kay managed to blush and roll her eyes, "Dream on. I needed an accurate representation to plan my heists."

The detective wisely decided not to pursue the issue. She put Little Thief in her bag and looked sadly at the Prosecutor, "Please be careful. And tell Apollo to be careful too. You know how he is..."

Kay chuckled, "I do. And I will." Kay's smile to turned to a look of seriousness, "Get going. I don't to see you again for a while..." Kay gave her one final wink.

Ema nodded sadly, "Understood... goodbye." She turned and closed the door behind her.

As she went down the hallway, Ema took out her phone and dialed 1 on speed dial. She heard the line pick up, "Ema? Hey, I'm glad you called! I actually wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Ema smiled sadly, "I would, but not for the reason you probably want to." Then her expression turned serious, "Lana, I need you help..."

Thus ends Episode 3: Mistaken

"Like My Father Before Me" will conclude in Episode 4: Murderous

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please leave a review. I am still writing the next chapter, but hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks...

Kongu123


	12. Murderous Part 1

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 4 (Part 1): Murderous

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect. Any names used in these fictions are used... well... fictitiously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 15th, 2027, 4:27AM

Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix Wrights Bedroom

Phoenix Wright sat up quickly as his phone rang, surprised into nearly flying off his bed. As he collected himself, the Steel Samurai melody began to reach its climax. Phoenix rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone, glancing at the caller ID:

_EMA SKYE_

Phoenix glanced in surprise at the screen and held the phone to his ear, pressing the 'Call' button. "Hello?"

"Phoenix? It's me. I desperately need to talk to you."

Phoenix rubbed his face to wake himself, "Who died, who did it, and who needs a lawyer?"

An exasperated snort followed on the other end, "I'd prefer to tell you in person, if you can be serious for a couple of seconds."

Phoenix chuckled, "Rawr. She has her claws out today, ladies and gents. Maybe you should have gotten some more sleep detective."

Silence ensued on the other end. Phoenix coughed, "All right, not funny. Whats going on?"

"CEO of a company that produces movies here in LA got murdered in his house out nearby gourd lake. His name was Dwight Warren. His body was found shot to death, and they have a witness."

Phoenix nodded, "All right, who murdered him?"

Silence, then, "I'd prefer to tell you in person. Can you meet me at the police parking garage nearby the precinct?"

Phoenix sighed, "Sure, why not? I'll just grab my clunky car and meet you there."

"Thank you..." Her voice quavered for a moment, "I appreciate it."

Phoenix hung up his phone and glanced away at the clock, and sighed. As he got up to get dressed, he heard a knock at his door, "What is it, Trucy?"

His door cracked open, revealing the presence of his 17 year old daughter, "Daddy, why are you up? Is something wrong?" Phoenix chuckled, "Of course not, just getting called out for work is all. Why don't you go back to sleep, Ms. Success." Trucy had just finished a multimillion dollar stage magic tour with Max Galactica, making her wealthier than her own father.

Trucy shook her head, "I want to go with you." Phoenix frowned, lacing his fingers to put on his tie, "Why? It's that someone at the precinct wants to talk to me about a case. You don't have to come with me..."

Trucy looked away for a moment, then turned back to her father, "Daddy, I have a bad feeling about it. May I please go with you?" Phoenix looked at his daughter with worry in his eyes, then he smiled gently, "Of course you can..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 15th, 2027, 5:00AM

Local Precinct,

Parking Garage

Phoenix pulled into the space, turning off his car as he did so. As the headlights extinguished, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, taking in all the details of the garage.

As Trucy began to undo her seat belt, Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here." Trucy opened her mouth to protest, and Phoenix put his finger to his mouth, and she stopped. He glanced around worriedly, "I have a bad feeling too. If... anything happens out there, I want you to climb into the drivers seat and drive away, understand?"

Trucy's eyes widened in surprise, and she once again opened her mouth to protest, but Phoenix's glare silenced her. She nodded sadly, "Yes, Daddy." He smiled, gripped her shoulder for a moment, then got out of the car, closing the door softly behind him.

As he walked across the garage, he saw a figure waiting for him. The woman had light brown hair, wore a simple brown suit, and her bangs framed her face. For a moment, Phoenix was lost in the thought of how Ema's older sister looked like his old mentor, long since passed from the world. It was too long since Phoenix had thought of Mia...

His expression of recognition settled into an easy grin, "Gee Ema, you've gotten older since I saw you last."

Lana smiled briefly, then she resumed her expression of detachment, "Ema couldn't make it, so she asked me to explain everything in her stead..." Suddenly she looked worn and tired, "Its... been a while, Phoenix."

Phoenix's eyebrow rose, "So, why didn't Ema come herself?" Lana looked away, "Because she's scared." Phoenix folded his arms, "Of what? I hope she didn't say me, cause that would just suck..." Lana turned away, and Phoenix knew that Lana was talking about something hard, "I assume that Ema told a bit about the case she wants you to take, right?" Phoenix nodded, "She told me about everything except my alleged client... oh no..." Phoenix faltered, his eyes wide, "It's not... Ema, is it?" Lana turned back sharply, "No, Ema wasn't the murderer. Nor is she your client. But she is connected."

Phoenix nodded, "How so?"

The parking garage grew even darker as five psyche-locks appeared over Lana, "I'm not the one who can reveal that information to you, Phoenix. Ema asked me not to." Phoenix nodded in concession, "Alright, what _can_ you tell me?"

Lana glanced back at him for a moment, then turned her back on him once again, "Apollo's your client."

Phoenix merely stood there for a moment, then he began to silently walk away. Lana wheeled on him, "Where are you going?! They need your help!" Phoenix muttered, "Apollo got himself into this mess. He can get himself out." Lana began to follow him, "Apollo isn't the only one who needs your help! Ema needs you help! So does Kay!"

Phoenix stopped, turning his head to look at Lana in confusion, "Kay? Kay Faraday, Edgeworth's prize protege? What does she have to do with this?" Once again, the Psyche-Locks appeared over Lana, and she shook her head, "That isn't for me to say."

Phoenix turned around, letting his irritation lace his voice, "So your telling me to trust you to save a corrupt lawyer, who is probably guilty of the murder he has been charged with, because of some super special reason, that you won't tell me?" Lana stopped, glanced away for a moment, then apparently stiffened her resolve, "Yes."

Phoenix looked at her in consternation for a moment, then groaned, "I'll go talk to him, but no promises." As he turned to leave, Lana walked over to him and caught his arm, "Phoenix... the reason Ema isn't here is because she doesn't want to be connected to you. You also need to make sure that you aren't connected to this in any way except that you're Apollo's lawyer." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "For the last month, Ema and I have been doing an unofficial investigations into a man named Steven Anderson. He's the current CEO of Bluecorp, and is Apollo's current boss..." Phoenix saw the worry and fear enter her eyes, "Phoenix, he's very dangerous. And he's not who he seems. His background has too many loose ends, and too many dead ends... be careful."

Phoenix nodded solemnly, "I understand." Lana nodded, letting go of his arm and walking away, not looking behind her as she proceeded to her car. Phoenix looked after her for a moment before going to his own car, and getting in.

Trucy looked at her father, "Well?" Phoenix chuckled darkly, "Apollo has gotten himself into a spot of trouble. Apparently, he's a murder suspect." Trucy gasped, then she slumped in her seat, "I-I didn't think he would go that far..."

Phoenix looked at his daughter, "Hey. We're going to the detention center as soon as it opens. We can see if we can give him some help, alright?" Trucy glanced at him, "Do you... think he... did it? Do you think he actually went so far as to murder someone?"

Phoenix tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully, "Honestly? I think he's capable, but... I don't think it would cause so much conspiracy. It would be a straightforward killing..." Phoenix nodded to himself, "And whether or not Apollo cooperates, I trust Lana and Ema. I don't think they are leading me on a wild goose chase. Besides..." He grinned jokingly at Trucy, "We can use this as an excuse to inform him of what an idiot he's been. Bring him back from the dark side."

Trucy smiled, "Yeah..." She sat forward, gripping the safety handle, "Let's go, Daddy. Let's save Polly from whatever dastardly murderer wants to frame him!" Phoenix sighed and shook his head, "Trucy, visiting hours at the detention center don't start till 10:00."

Trucy looked at him in confusion, "So?" Phoenix tapped his watch, "It's 5:15, my little magician." Trucy sighed in exasperation, and Phoenix chuckled, "We can go back to the office, make some breakfast, and maybe get on some more lawyerly clothes, hmm?"

Mr. Hat suddenly poked his head out from behind Trucy, "What do you mean, Mr. Wright?! That beanie is all the professionalism you need!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 15th, 2027, 10:10AM

Detention Center,

Visitors Room

Phoenix waited patiently in his seat, while Trucy fidgeted obviously impatient from all the waiting she had done over the course of the morning. Phoenix glanced at her, "Calm down Trucy. He'll come." Trucy glanced at him, then made an obvious effort to calm down. Just as Phoenix himself was giving up hope that he would be heeded, the door inside the detention center opened.

Apollo had changed considerably since Phoenix had last seen him in person. He was dressed in a tattered looking suit, red with a black shirt. His bracelet remained on his left wrist, but his hair looked slightly unkempt, as if his appearance no longer mattered to him.

Apollo sat down and grinned, "So, you came over here to laugh at the fallen attorney? Go ahead..." All traces of mirth were gone, "Laugh." And to the evident surprise of both Trucy and Apollo, Phoenix did laugh. He set his briefcase down on the floor, lightly chuckling, "You sound like Edgeworth. He said almost that exact thing when he was arrested for murder. Lighten up..."

Apollo's eyebrow shot up, but he remained silent, waiting for Phoenix to explain his presence. Phoenix sighed, "How did it come to this Apollo?" The younger lawyer chuckled darkly, "That doesn't really matter, does it? You might as well leave..."

Phoenix folded his arms, "Why so quick to get me out of here? Is it because you're guilty? Did you murder Dwight Warren? Or is it because you're innocent?" Unsurprisingly, five Psyche-Locks appeared around Apollo, making the room appear dark and foreboding. Apollo glared at his old mentor... and remained silent.

At the appearance of the Psyche-Locks, Phoenix began to chuckle, and drew out his magatama, "You know I have this, and I've explained how it works..." Phoenix glanced at the glowing green rock, and then back at his former protege, "Apollo, I can sense you're hiding something, but I can't tell what it is unless you answer my question..."

Phoenix's grin disappeared, "Which means you want to keep Trucy and I in the dark. _You don't want us involved._" Apollo glanced away as one of his Psyche-Locks shattered, leaving four. Phoenix shrugged, putting his Magatama back into his pocket, "I guess I'll come back after I've done some investigating into your case." Phoenix began to stand up, and Apollo slammed the table in front of him, "I don't want you as my lawyer!"

Trucy also stood up, "Doesn't matter, Polly. You know Daddy has defended clients whether or not they want him to. And this time, we have help." Apollo glared at her, "Who?" Phoenix turned away, "The Skye's."

As Trucy and Phoenix left the room, Apollo slammed the table in front of him, his hair drooping in chagrin and helplessness, "Don't get involved... don't do this..."

Phoenix and Trucy left without another word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 15th, 2027, 10:45AM

Warren's House

Crime Scene

Miles Edgeworth stared at Detective Gumshoe in frustration, "Gumshoe, are your seriously telling me that you couldn't pick up coffee because the stand was not only closed, but under attack by a squad of ninjas?" Gumshoe spread his hands helplessly, "I swear it, pal! It was these guys dressed up in tights and they were destroying the stand!"

Edgeworth stared at his investigative partner for a moment before bringing his palm to his face, "Just... never mind, Gumshoe." Edgeworth turned back to the house in front of them. It was a nice beach style home located near Gourd Lake. Edgeworth's memories of this area were not necessarily good, and from the sound of things, this murder wasn't going to be tea and roses.

The reluctant duo entered the house to find several forensic officers milling about, searching diligently for clues. Overseeing them all was a very weary and tired looking Ema Skye. Gumshoe immediately began to search for clues, while Edgeworth went to Ema, "Are you all right, Ms. Skye? You look tired..." Ema smiled, "I'm fine. I've just been awake for a while, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up, "If memory serves, you haven't been sleeping much over the past month. Something about a police investigation?" Ema rubbed her temples, "Yeah. Top Secret. All that good stuff. Doesn't leave much room for relaxation, let alone sleep." Edgeworth nodded, "Well, Gumshoe and I are taking over this case. High Prosecutor's orders."

Ema turned to him, "Wha- Why?" Ema's face turned from tired to worried, "Why is he switching prosecutor's?" Edgeworth's face turned thoughtful as he looked away, "He gave me some balderdash about 'giving me a challenge'. I'm not sure whats going on. And I don't like it..."

Ema eye's widened for a moment, then her face turned into an expressionless mask, "That doesn't surprise me." Edgeworth looked grim, "Ms. Skye, do you have so much as an inkling as to whats going?" Ema looked away, "Not yet." Edgeworth turned from the scene and looked at the detective, "Whats going on, Ema? Why is the death of a movie Producer causing so many problems? Is it... something to do with Kay?"

Ema remained silent for a moment, then turned around and wordlessly walked from the house. Edgeworth remained standing there for a moment, his arms crossed in thought, (_"Curses. Why do I feel more dread by her lack of an answer than when I found out that Hammond was dead?"_). His attention was snapped by the appearance of Phoenix Wright and his daughter Trucy at the door, looking around nervously.

Edgeworth sighed, and walked up to them, "Wright, I don't have to tell you that this is a crime scene? You can't just waltz in and claim that you're investigating the case." Phoenix grinned, "But I have every right to do so." Edgeworth folded his arms again, "And why is that? Did you become a prosecutor while I wasn't looking?"

Trucy shrugged, "Daddy volunteered to take Mr. Justice's case." Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up, "Seriously?" Phoenix's easy grin disappeared, "Look... I got a call from Lana last night. She started talking to me about how I should take this case, despite what Apollo's done. She also talked about some guy named Anderson?"

Edgeworth nodded, "I know of him. He was involved in a murder case about a month ago, as the defendant." Phoenix opened his mouth to ask him a question, but Edgeworth held up his hand, "Your ex-protege got him acquitted. The funny thing is, looking at the case file, I think he was actually innocent."

Phoenix seemed to think for a moment, tapping his chin, "What _has _he been doing?" Edgeworth looked at him in a questioning manner, and Trucy looked up at her father, "What do you mean, daddy?" Phoenix folded his own arms, "From everything that we've heard so far, it's obvious that Apollo and Ema are up to something."

Edgeworth nodded, "I believe Kay is involved as well. She is Ema's investigative partner, so it makes sense that they are in this together." Phoenix grinned, though it looked forced, "Lana hinted as much." His grin disappeared again, "But why are the three of them involved in something that's making Lana shake in her boots? And what does it have to do with a murder of a movie Producer?" Trucy turned to the prosecutor, "What happened to the movie Producer anyway?"

Edgeworth shrugged, "I hadn't started investigating when the two of you walked in..." Phoenix grinned, "So you left in the hands of gumshoe?" Edgeworth paled slightly, "Damn. Come on. Let's make sure he hasn't destroyed _all _the evidence..." Edgeworth turned back into the house, with Phoenix and Trucy following.

Gumshoe was busy talking to some of the forensic scientists when they entered the living room. White tape outlined where Dwight Warren's body had been before the scientists had moved it. It had been at the bottom of the stairs. Gumshoe noticed them and saluted Edgeworth, "Mr. Edgeworth, Sir, I've collected some details about the case." Edgeworth folded his arms, "Very well. What happened here last night, detective?"

Gumshoe rubbed his neck, "Well, I guess there was some kind of meeting going on the night of the murder. We have witnesses placing the victim on the stairs at the time of death. Apparently the suspect shot him from the top of the stairs. The body fell down here, and the witnesses called us."

Edgeworth folded his arms in thought, and Phoenix pulled out a notepad, "Who are these witnesses, gumshoe?" Gumshoe pointed towards the kitchen, "Well, the first one came with the suspect to talk to the victim. The other witness is..."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of everybody as someone entered the living room from the kitchen. Everyone turned to greet the new arrival:

Wendy Oldbag.

Her gaze immediately centered on Edgeworth, who had paled upon recognizing her. She held her hands together as she smiled, waving slightly, "Oh, Edgeypoo! Where have you been all these years?!" As Oldbag made her way down through the forensic scientists, Edgeworth, in a state of sheer panic, drew Phoenix and Gumshoe close to him, "Gumshoe, keep that woman away from me, or I'll cut your pay so much that you will have to pay to work!"

Gumshoe nodded violently, obviously not wanting to lose his hard earned pay check. Edgeworth to Phoenix, "Wright, I'll let you question her, and I'll question the other witness. We'll exchange information later. Does that sound fair?" Despite the fact that Edgeworth was practically handing him his strategy, Phoenix actually took a moment to weigh the case against having to deal with Oldbag _again_. After a moment, Phoenix nodded silently, and Edgeworth immediately went in the opposite direction of his stalker.

Phoenix and Gumshoe turned around to find Oldbag, who was panting violently, "Stupid scientists! How dare they get in my way! They think they are so superior with their stupid oversized heads! Back in my day, we had scientists that actually tried to cure cancer as opposed to scientists that only care about releasing the next I-Phone!" Trucy was regarding the older woman with curiosity, "Daddy? What's she talking about? Aren't those scientists trying to catch a murderer?"

Oldbag turned her murderous gaze toward Trucy, who shrank back slightly at the attention, "Whippersnapper! Didn't your parents teach you better manners? Back in my day..." Phoenix rolled his eyes, "Everything was in black and white. We know..." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck, "Ms. Oldbag, would you mind telling us about what you witnessed?" Oldbag folded her arms, "Edgeypoo is supposed to ask me these questions1 Thats why I volunteered to talk at all!" Gumshoe groaned, "Ma'am, you can't just volunteer to be a witness..." Oldbag's eyes flashed, and before any of them knew it, Oldbag had Gumshoe in a headlock.

Gumshoe's eyes bulged, and Phoenix watched impassively as Oldbag began to berate Gumshoe in a loud voice. Trucy glanced at her father, "Should we do something?" Phoenix cleared his throat to gain Oldbag's attention. The older woman looked up, ceasing her assault on Gumshoe, whose face was turning blue. "what do you want, Whippersnapper?" Phoenix shrugged, "I just want to know what you saw."

Oldbag released Gumshoe, who fell to the ground in a heap before fearfully escaping out the front door. Oldbag smiled, "fine you want to know what I saw? I saw that spiky haired lawyer shoot the movie producer!" Phoenix's expression grew grim, "Is that it?" Oldbag's smile turned cruel, "No, but that's all you're getting today, whippersnapper! You want the rest, show up at the trial tomorrow!" Trucy opened her mouth to argue, but Phoenix put a restraining hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for your time. We'll see you in court."

Oldbag snorted and surprisingly walked away without saying another word, obviously looking for Edgeworth. Trucy looked at her father, "Daddy, why didn't you press her?" Phoenix smirked, "Because I know her well enough to know that it won't work." Phoenix smiled reassuringly at his daughter, "It'll be fine. We'll tear her testimony apart tomorrow. I always do..." Trucy put her hands on her hips in consternation, "Daddy, stop acting so confident! We don't know anything except that this guy was shot and fell down the stairs!"

Phoenix nodded, "And I've gone into cases knowing less than that. Besides, we can still get some information from the other witness..."

Edgeworth peeked around the corner before walking into the kitchen, (_"Miles Edgeworth has been reduced to sneaking around his own crime scene. Wonderful. I've dealt with murderers and rapists, but I'm most afraid of an older woman..."_). Edgeworth shook his head in self disgust and noticed the other man sitting calmly at the table. He was wearing a navy blue suit, and his sunglasses reflected the lights, making his amiable smile look slightly eerie.

"You must be that new prosecutor they told me about." Edgeworth frowned, (_"_New_ Prosecutor? How does he know that I'm a replacement?"_) "I am Miles Edgeworth. I am indeed the prosecutor for this case. May I ask you some questions about the murder?" The other man shrugged, "Sure. Ask whatever you want..." His smile grew, "We can talk about my fee later..."

Edgeworth snorted, "Would you please remind me of your name?" The other man shifted his sunglasses, making them shine ominously, "Stephen Anderson." Edgeworth paused, (_"I remember you..."_) "Mr. Anderson, would you please inform me of what transpired last night?" Anderson shrugged, "Absolutely. You see, Mr. Justice and I came here to confront Mr. Dwight Warren, a man with whom I have had previous unsatisfactory dealings. Needless to say, I had required the services of my personal lawyer. We arrived at around 9:00..."

Edgeworth held up his hand, "Isn't that a little late to call upon a man in his home? Especially when your negotiations could take several hours?" Anderson nodded, "It was Apollo's idea. We would show up at his house. A man isn't used to answering his door late at night. He's usually even less prepared to answer criminal charges." Edgeworth processed this information for a moment, then nodded, "Continue, please." Anderson took off his sunglasses and began to polish them, "Well, at around 10:30, Warren claimed the need of a break. He went out of the room, presumably to get a drink or go to the bathroom. I sat and waited in the room, but Apollo followed him. After a minute or two, Apollo returned to the room. Then, the other woman, I assume she's a housekeeper of some kind, came in and claims that she saw Apollo shoot Warren. At that point, we called the police."

Edgeworth shook his head in disbelief, "You mean that you instantly believed this woman, whom you never met, and that Apollo sat by patiently while you accused him of murder?" Anderson placed his sunglasses back on his face, "That's right. Mr. Justice didn't deny it. Maybe he felt... heh heh... guilty?" Edgeworth was troubled by Anderson's testimony, (_"From what Anderson is telling me, Apollo not only killed Warren, but did it in such a way that got the perfect witnesses: One who saw it, and one who can give a motive..."_) "I suppose Apollo shot him over the proceedings of the lawsuit?" Anderson shrugged, "Probably, he never confided in me why he killed him. Have they found the gun yet?" Edgeworth regarded Anderson carefully, trying to detect the sudden change in topic, "The forensic scientists haven't located it yet. Why?" Anderson checked his cell phone as I he hadn't heard him, but he answered, "I'm just thinking that the reason we haven't found it is because Apollo hid it. Why would he hide it if it wasn't incriminating?" Edgeworth nodded, acceding his point, "True, but Mr. Justice _is _a lawyer. He has experience in finding evidence... and hiding it." Anderson smirked, "Better than you? I doubt he's better than you, Edgey."

Edgeworth immediately turned unfriendly at the mention of his nickname, "There is only one man alive that calls me that, and if you're him, I'm going to-" Edgeworth was interrupted by a forensic scientist who came charging in the door, "Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Detective Gumshoe found what appears to be the murder weapon!" Anderson perked up, "What did I tell you, Edgey? You just had your trial handed to you on a silver platter!" Edgeworth regarded the CEO, then stood up, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Anderson. I'll talk to you again later..."

Anderson smiled pleasantly, "Always a pleasure to work with you, Edgey." Edgeworth stared at him for a moment, then followed the forensic scientist out of the room.

Phoenix and Trucy were waiting next to the stairs when the scientists gathered excitedly around Gumshoe. The bewildered detective managed to extract himself from the writhing mass of people and walked over to Phoenix, "Hey, pal. I found a gun inside a drain outside. Looks like I finally accomplished something for Mr. Edgeworth!"

"What did you accomplish?" Edgeworth stepped out from behind the stairs and looked at Gumshoe inquiringly. The detective saluted smartly, "I found some evidence, sir! It appears that there was a gun inside a drainpipe outside. I believe it to be the murder weapon!" Edgeworth considered this for a moment, "Gumshoe, what evidence led you to this conclusion?" Gumshoe faltered, extreme concentration giving away to a sigh, "Uh... Because it's the only weapon here..."

Edgeworth sighed, "Another wonderful Gumshoe conclusion. It might be that you're right..." Phoenix chuckled, "No, _I'm _Wright." Edgeworth rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, the mass of forensic scientists began to angrily argue. Trucy glanced at them, "What are they arguing about?" Gumshoe looked worried, "They were using a fingerprinting kit on the gun. Preliminary tests." Edgeworth's eyebrow shot up, "What could forensics find that makes them so jumpy?"

As one of them approached, Trucy chuckled, "Imagine if Ema was one of these guys." Phoenix snorted, "Honestly, I think she does better as a detective. She's more stressed, but she gets more done..." The head forensic scientist pointedly ignored Gumshoe and saluted to Edgeworth, "Preliminary tests are done on a piece of evidence found by detective Gumshoe, sir." Edgeworth nodded, "What did you find?" The head scientist threw Gumshoe a dirty look, "It was a handgun, and fingerprinting tests show that it was excessively handled by Detective Gumshoe."

Edgeworth glared at Gumshoe, who had recoiled in horror, "What other fingerprints did you find on it?" The scientist gritted his teeth, "Nothing." Edgeworth folded his arms, his entire body becoming rigid and imposing, "Nothing?" The scientist nodded, "Nothing." Edgeworth nodded stiffly, "Thank you. Please inform me when you find any other evidence." The scientist pointed up toward the ceiling, "Well, Sir, the only other pieces of evidence worth mentioning are the broken light bulb as well as the blood stain on the wall."

Edgeworth glanced up at the light, "Why is a bro- ah. Yes, I see." The light bulb, as opposed to simply not working, had evidently shattered. The scientist walked away while Edgeworth stared thoughtfully into the ceiling.

Gumshoe was shaking, "Mr. Edgeworth, sir. I'm so sorry..." Edgeworth glared at Gumshoe, tapping his arm as was his custom when he was thinking.

Finally he opened his eyes and glared coldly at the detective, "Pay cut." Gumshoe hung his head in shame, and Edgeworth turned his penetrating gaze to Phoenix, "What did you find out from Oldbag?" Phoenix shrugged, "Nothing. She refuses to talk until tomorrow."

Edgeworth regarded the defense attorney for a moment, then nodded. He began to walk away, but Trucy stopped him, "What did the other guy say?" Edgeworth looked back over his shoulder, "He said that Mr. Justice did it. He also had a motive and he did not declare his innocence once." The prosecutor walked back into the mass of scientists, leaving behind a dejected pair who were quickly losing hope for their client.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 15th, 2027, 3:20 P.M.

Prosecutor Building

Room 1204

The office had been silent for a good couple of hours. Most would believe that this would mean that office was in fact empty.

They would be wrong.

Ema Skye and Kay Faraday had been sitting in silence, contemplating what they were going to do. After several hours of quiet contemplation, Kay turned her office chair towards her partner, "I have an idea." Ema looked up from her computer, the numbers on the screen reflecting from her sunglasses, "I have confirmed that it is scientifically impossible to turn Apollo into a secret agent and have him initiate witness protection for us."

Kay groaned in exasperation, "I told you that was a _joke_." Kay rubbed her temples for a moment, then leaned back and meshed her fingers together, "I was thinking somethin along the lines of 'letting things go their own way'." Ema looked up again, her expression confused, "You think we should do nothing? We might as well turn ourselves in..." Kay waved her hand, "No, I'm saying we let Edgeworth and Wright solve the case themselves. I mean, we both know Apollo didn't actually murder Dwight Warren, right?"

Ema considered this for a moment, "I suppose." Kay leaned forward, "You think Apollo is capable of murder?" Ema nodded, "It would keep Anderson of our trail. He would be satisfied that we didn't have anything to indicate him as the murderer. Maybe Apollo did it so that there would be no reason to go after you- I mean us." Kay frowned, "I still don't think he did it. And the evidence will prove it, right?"

Once again, the detective shook her head, "You don't think Anderson has the resources to make the evidence tell whatever story he wishes?" Kay spread her hands, "You don't have faith that Edgeworth and Wright will find the truth? They've done it before..." Ema shut off her computer, "I'm well aware. I was at the center of one of those cases, if you recall." Ema closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded, "But you know that if they start looking into Anderson's past activities, they're going to find his trial. And then they will start looking into _our_ activities. And Mil- I mean, Edgeworth will make the connections."

Kay nodded, "Edgeworth isn't stupid. E remembers what I am. At that point, we will need to throw him a bone on the wrong side of the river..." Ema's eyebrow shot up, "What?" Kay chuckled, "You know, a distraction. We need to be like ninjas and send him sniffing up the wrong trail..." Ema groaned, "What do you mean? You are making no sense!" Kay sighed, "We are going to give him evidence that makes him think it was something other than the Yatagarasu."

Ema began playing with her computer again, "Why didn't you say that?" Kay simply looked at her for a moment, then got up and began to pace, "What do you think we should do?" Ema slipped her sunglasses down and began to furiously type into her computer, "Well, why don't we use the evidence against Anderson we already have?" Kay looked at the detective, "What do you mean?"

Ema tapped a few more keys and then smiled as her computer began to calculate her inputs, "Oh, yes. We can scientifically produce the answer to all our problems with the stuff we have from Anderson and a dash of Apollo's previous trials..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wow, it's been 2 months since my last update. Well, I''ve had life, the other story I'm doing with Spadework2 (which you should read), and I've been trying to plan out this episode. This will be the last section of 'Like My Father Before Me'. What will happen next? I actually know this time. Reviews are appreciated. Hard to tell if people are reading if they don't tell if they enjoyed it (of that it sucked).

Falling asleep on his keybooowedocwne,bsjvhbscrjnrsdmerusgh,ercu,

Kongu123


	13. Murderous Part 2

Like My Father Before Me:

Episode 4 (Part 2): Murderous

By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, or any of the related characters, logo's, ect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 9:45 A.M.

District Court,

Defendant Lobby #2

Phoenix was skimming through his court record when Apollo was led firmly into the room, and the door was shut.

Apollo stuffed his hands into his pocket and frowned, "Great. Awesome. Fan-Fu-"

Phoenix cleared his throat loudly to cut off Apollo's swearing and smiled, "Ready for another fun stint in the courtroom?"

Apollo didn't say anything, and Phoenix sighed, "You'd make this a lot easier on everyone if you told the truth. So..."

Phoenix shut his court record and stared at his former protege, "What happened?" Apollo snorted, "I'm sure that Anderson could tell you everything you want to know..."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "Well, if you want the _fake_ version, sure."

The younger lawyer glanced at his former boss, "You think he's lying?" Phoenix shrugged, "Is he?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes, "You're trying to confuse me." Phoenix chuckled, "Of course. As I said, it would make everything everything easier if you simply said the truth."

Apollo snorted, but remained silent. Phoenix regarded the other attorney for another moment, then returned to perusing his notes.

Apollo tapped his foot impatiently while he waited, the only noise in the room the rhythmic tapping of his shoe against the floor.

A couple minutes passed before the door opened again, admitting Trucy into the room. The young magician had her arms folded, her expression neutral.

As she noticed Apollo, Trucy cheerfully smiled and waved at him, "Hi, Apollo! Are you ready for another courtroom appearance?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow and regarded his former assistant, "I suppose. It's not like I'm going to be taking an active role or anything..."

"You could be..." Phoenix said in a sing-song voice, never looking up from his notes. Apollo glanced over, "Nah, I'm feeling lazy."

Trucy sighed and folded her arms again, "I don't suppose either of you could act a _little_ nervous, considering the fact that we're kinda going in without any idea of whether the client is actually innocent or not?"

Phoenix sighed and put the notes he had been looking at back in his briefcase, "Regardless of whether or not Apollo here is innocent, I'm going to defend him. It's sorta my job. It was his job too before he got arrested."

Trucy regarded her father with a raised eyebrow, "You'd defend a guilty client?" Phoenix shrugged, "I've done it before."

Apollo glanced at his former mentor with confusion, "You have? You've defended a person who was guilty?"

Phoenix shut his notes again and smiled, "I thought you knew all of my cases?" The younger lawyer sat in contemplation for a moment, then nodded, "The Matt Engarde Case. He hired an assassin named Shelly De Killer to kill his rival."

Trucy spread her arms in confusion, "So... he was still guilty of murder?"

Phoenix nodded, "He confessed to murder so that he could be sent to prison. His assassin wanted to kill him, so he thought prison would keep him safe..."

Apollo glanced at the older lawyer, "Didn't Matt Engarde die a couple months ago?" Phoenix's answering grin was slightly satisfied, "Yep."

Before Trucy could question her father further, the bailiff walked into the room, "It's time for court to begin. Come with me."

Apollo got up and straightened his tie, making his way toward the door. Phoenix grabbed his briefcase and followed his client.

Trucy followed her father, unable to hide her worry, and unable to fathom why her father looked confident.

Poker was a good teacher...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 10:00 A.M.

District Court,

Courtroom #1

The Judge sat down and slammed his gavel, silencing the courtroom. "Court is now in session for the trial of Apollo Justice."

Miles Edgeworth folded his arms and glanced across the courtroom, "The Prosecution is prepared, your honor."

Phoenix straightened his tie and confidently put his hands on his waist, "The defense is ready, your honor."

The Judge nodded and turned to Edgeworth, "Would the Prosecution give an opening statement?"

Edgeworth nodded and glanced at his notes before proceeding,

"At around 10:35 on the 14th, Apollo Justice murdered Dwight Warren, a local movie producer. Justice was at the scene with his employer, Stephen Anderson, confronting Warren about a copyright issue. After performing the crime, the defendant awaited the arrival of the police. Through the presentation of evidence and witness testimony, I will prove the defendants guilt."

The Judge pondered Edgeworth's statement, then turned to Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, do you have anything to say on behalf of your client?"

Phoenix shrugged, "My client is innocent, Your Honor, and I intend to prove that by... well, I suppose

Edgeworth already said it, so why don't we get on with it?"

The gallery chuckled a bit as the Judge took on a disapproving expression before turning to Edgeworth, "You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth"

Edgeworth turned to the double doors at the entrance of the courtroom, "The prosecution calls Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Gumshoe nervously stepped down from the gallery seating and took his place at the stand. He placed his hands at his sides and attempted to look attentive.

Edgeworth sighed, "Despite the fact that the Judge must know your life story by now, we would like your name and occupation please."

Gumshoe saluted smartly, "My name is Dick Gumshoe, and I'm the Detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir."

Edgeworth nodded, "Would you please give the court the details of the case?"

Gumshoe glanced at the rest of the court and smiled, "Of course, sir!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Facts of the Case

"Mr. Anderson and the Defendant went to the victims house at 9:00. Apparently, they were there to confront the victim about some copyright issues or something."

"The discussions went on for some time. At 10:30, the victim requested a break and exited the room he was in on the second floor."

"The victim was shot on the stairs, and he fell onto the ground floor."

"A witness on the ground floor saw the whole thing, and went up to confront the defendant."

"The witness and Anderson called the police at around 10:45."

Phoenix waited patiently for the Judge to turn Gumshoe over to him, but the Judge turned to Edgeworth first, "Mr. Edgeworth, do you have a murder weapon?"

Edgeworth nodded, "We do have a murder weapon. The bullet that killed the victim was confirmed to have come from a firearm found on the premises. Unfortunately..."

Edgeworth gave Gumshoe a dirty look, "Excessive mishandling of the evidence resulted in the loss of any prints on the handle that could have been definitive. Also, the gun is not actually present in the courtroom, as forensics is still running tests on it."

The Judge nodded, and Edgeworth ruffled through his court record, "In addition, I have a diagram of the crime scene, if you will all look closely..."

[

[

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- [

[ [ [Landing x [

[ [ [o x [

[ Stairs ] | [

Ground Floor [ ]o [

[ ] | [

[ ]o [

[ ] | [

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-| |o [

[

Second Floor [

-|Door |-[

"The victim was found dead on the landing, with a blood stain on the wall facing the stairs going down. The door on the second floor led to the room where the defendant and Mr. Anderson were having their discussions with the victim. The lighting in the main room was uncertain, since the lights were found shattered at the scene."

The bailiff handed the diagram to the Judge, who glanced at it briefly before turning to Phoenix, who was now leaning on his desk with a bored expression, "I assume you are waiting _patiently _to Cross-Examine the witness, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix straightened and looked at Gumshoe, "Absolutely, your Honor."

Edgeworth grimaced, (_"Just once I'd like to go through an _entire_ trial without Wright acting like he's goofing off..."_)

CROSS EXAMINATION (Wright VS Edgeworth): Facts of the Case

"Mr. Anderson and the Defendant went to the victims house at 9:00. Apparently, they were there to confront the victim about some copyright issues or something."

"Hold It! Detective, what were these copyright issues?"

Gumshoe shrugged, "I didn't really understand it, but I guess the victim was producing a television series that had stuff from Anderson's company without asking for permission. You'd probably understand it more than I would pal..."

Phoenix's eyebrow shot up, "Do you think these legal discussions were the motive for the murder?"

"Objection! Mr. Wright, you know better than to ask for speculation, especially from _this_ witness..." Edgeworth was looking disapprovingly at the defense attorney.

"The discussions went on for some time. At 10:30, the victim requested a break and exited the room he was on the second floor."

"The victim was shot on the stairs, and he fell onto the ground floor."

"Hold It! Detective, how did the victim die? Where was he shot? How many bullets?"

Gumshoe held up a folder, "According to the autopsy report, the victim died from a single gunshot wound to the chest."

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought, (_"That sounds weird for some reason, but I don't think there is any evidence to contradict it..."_).

"A witness on the ground floor saw the whole thing, and went up to confront the defendant."

"Hold It! Are you saying that the defendant, being accused of murder, did nothing? He didn't attempt to kill the witnesses? He didn't try to run away? He just sat there and waited for the police to show up?"

Edgeworth folded his arms, "He didn't proclaim his innocence either. As for the rest of your questions, Mr. Wright, I think it's high time to move on to our eyewitness..."

Without warning, Gumshoe was shoved aside as Oldbag took the stand. The Judge looked annoyed, "Madame, one does not simply walk into a courtroom..."

Oldbag exploded, "Do I look like I'm walking? I've been waiting this whole time to testify for Edgeypoo, but instead I've been listening to these people rattle their gums while I rot in my seat!"

Phoenix smirked, (_"Why does rotting sound realistic? I'm actually surprised she's still alive..."_) Trucy looked at her father, "Why does she keep calling Mr. Edgeworth 'Edgeypoo'?"

Phoenix's smirk grew wider, "It's a long story, and I want him to be present when I tell it to you..."

Edgeworth sighed and glanced at Oldbag, "Your name and occupation?"

Oldbag looked at Edgeworth incredulously, "You mean you don't know?!"

Edgeworth, maintaining an air of indifference, "I am aware. I was referring to the rest of the world."

Oldbag looked at everyone else with a snarl, "These twerps don't need my name or occupation to hear what I have to say! Back in my day, a lady wasn't to speak at all! All these young women these days talk and talk and talk, no respect I tell you! It makes me so ANGRY!"

Oldbag was seething on the stand, her breathing coming out in heavy gasps. Trucy looked pale trying not to make eye contact with the older woman.

Phoenix was smirking slightly, remembering fond memories of other instances Oldbag was there, tormenting both Edgeworth and himself.

Edgeworth shrugged, "Then would you mind sharing with the court what happened that evening?"

Oldbag, in record time, immediately softened and clenched her hands together as she smiled at Edgeworth, "Anything you say, Edgeypoo!" Edgeworth cringed slightly, and started darkly muttering to himself.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What I Saw!

"I was working for Mr. Warren as an assistant at his home. I was working the night of the murder."

"That lawyer and his boss showed up late at night, but for some reason Mr. Warren told me to let them in..."

"The three of them talked for a while, and Mr. Warren was heading downstairs..."

"...When I saw that lawyer shoot Mr. Warren! That guy with the spiky hair! I'm sure of it!"

"I immediately went upstairs, told his apparently blind and deaf boss what happened, and called the police..."

Apollo, in the Defendants chair, looked forlorn as Oldbag finished her testimony.

The Judge nodded in acceptance, "Very well, Mr. Wright may begin his Cross Examination. Unless, Mr. Edgeworth has any other questions for the witness?"

Edgeworth recoiled, then immediately straightened, "That won't be necessary, your honor. I think that Ms. Oldbag's testimony rather nicely sums everything up."

Phoenix chuckled again, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Edgeworth here was scared..."

Edgeworth returned Phoenix's comment with a glare. Trucy looked disapprovingly at her father, "Daddy, insulting Mr. Edgeworth isn't going to make this any easier..."

Phoenix straightened his tie and glanced at the Judge, "I'm ready to cross examine the witness now..."

CROSS EXAMINATION (Wright VS Edgeworth): What I Saw!

"I was working for Mr. Warren as an assistant at his home. I was working the night of the murder."

"Hold It! Ms. Oldbag, what do you mean by assistant? What did you do-"

"Objection!" Edgeworth shook his head at Phoenix, "The defense is asking for completely unrelated information to the cri-"

"Hold It!" Everyone threw a surprised glance at Oldbag, who was seething again, "Are you trying to imply something, you dirty attorney? My relationship with Mr. Warren was completely professional!"

Phoenix cringed slightly, "Th-That's not what I meant!"

Trucy chuckled slightly, "You should be more careful Daddy. She might beat you worse than Edgeworth..."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "There will be order! Ms. Oldbag, please continue with your testimony..."

"That lawyer and his boss showed up late at night, but for some reason Mr. Warren told me to let them in..."

"Hold It! Ms. Oldbag, did Mr. Warren ever elaborate on this reason? Did he ever tell you why he let them in so late at night?"

Oldbag looked troubled, "No, he never told me why he had such a late meeting. He hadn't scheduled one either. I suppose only he knew why..."

Phoenix carefully considered this information, while Trucy carefully watched Oldbag, then nodded, "I don't think she's lying, Daddy..."

"The three of them talked for a while, and Mr. Warren was heading downstairs..."

"...When I saw that lawyer shoot Mr. Warren! That guy with the spiky hair! I'm sure of it!"

"Hold It! Ms. Oldbag, where were you standing when the shot occurred? Can you show us on Mr. Edgeworth's diagram?"

Edgeworth leaned forward in interest, and the Bailiff handed Oldbag the diagram. After a moment of looking at it, Oldbag marked it and held it up for the court to see.

[

[

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- [

[ [ [Landing x [

[ [ [o x [

[ Stairs ] | [

Ground Floor [ ]o [

[ ] | [

[ ]o [

X [ ] | [

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-| |o [

[

Second Floor [

-|Door |-[

"I was standing where the 'X' is. That's where I saw the murder from. Specific enough for ya, whippersnapper?" Oldbag handed the diagram back to the Bailiff, who placed on an easel.

Phoenix considered the diagram carefully, and Trucy leaned over and asked, "What is it Daddy? You look like you see a contradiction!"

Phoenix once more looked at Oldbag, "Ms. Oldbag, I beg your cooperation once more. Could you please show where the killer was standing?"

Edgeworth was staring at the diagram, trying to see what evidence Phoenix would try to use to defeat his case.

Oldbag growled a little, but obediently took the diagram and drew on it once more.

[

[

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- [

[ [ [Landing x [

[ [ [o x [

[ Stairs ] | [

Ground Floor [ ]o [

[ ] | [

[ ]o [

X [ ] | [

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-| |o [

[

Second Floor K [

-|Door |-[

"Thats where that spiky haired brat was. He shot Mr. Warren from right there!"

"Objection!" Phoenix was smiling confidently at Oldbag, who dropped the diagram in surprise, "There is evidence that contradicts the statements you have made!"

Edgeworth was nodding, "I should have seen that..."

Phoenix held up a photograph of the blood splatter, "Ms. Oldbag, could you tell me where this blood splatter was?"

"It's on the wall! What's your point?" Oldbag was seething again, and Phoenix smiled as he gestured to the diagram, "Yes, the wall facing the stairs going down!"

The Judge looked at the diagram in confusion, "Mr. Wright, I'm afraid I don't quite understand your point..."

Edgeworth sighed, "Your honor, Mr. Wright is proving that the killer could not have been standing where Ms. Oldbag said he was standing."

Oldbag looked stricken, "Edgeypoo... are you calling me a liar?"

Edgeworth shrugged, "Evidence never lies, Ms. Oldbag. Did you need something, Wright?"

Phoenix was glaring at the prosecutor with an annoyed look on his face, "I can make my own point's, Edgeworth." Trucy giggled at her fathers annoyed expression, and Edgeworth gestured his apology.

Phoenix held up the photo and gestured at the diagram, "Your Honor, no matter how the killer aimed his weapon at the victim, if he fired from this position, it would not have made this blood splatter! The witness is lying!"

Oldbag recoiled, snarling viciously, "LYING!?" The Judge looked at Oldbag in disapproval, shaking his head, "Ms. Oldbag, you were under oath..."

Oldbag simply stood for a moment, breathing heavily, and then straightened, "I... guess he wasn't exactly there..."

Edgeworth shook his head in consternation, then glared at Oldbag, "Ma'am, could you indicate where the killer was _actually _standing?"

Oldbag looked away guiltily from Edgeworth and pointed to the diagram...

[

[

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- [

[ [ [Landing x [

[ [ [o x [

[ Stairs ] | [

Ground Floor [ ]o [

[ ] | [

[ ]o [

X [ ] | [

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-| |o [

[

K Second Floor [

-|Door |-[

The entire gallery began murmuring loudly, causing the judge to pound his gavel multiple times, "Order! We shall have order!"

Edgeworth was carefully looking at the diagram, "Ms. Oldbag, you do realize what you answer to Mr. Wrights question implies?"

Oldbag looked sullen, she was even pouting a little, "What!? You calling me a liar? I'll have you kno-"

"Objection! Ms. Oldbag, your current location on the map prevents you from seeing the killer!" Phoenix was doing his trademark finger point, making Oldbag recoil slightly.

"Objection!" Edgeworth shook his head, "Wright, it wouldn't be a big stretch to assume that the witness simply _looked up_."

"I never saw him directly." Oldbag mumbled, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Edgeworth's firm stance immediately slouched slightly as Edgeworth gave Oldbag a dirty look, "Excuse me?"

Oldbag straightened, at last looking serious and resolute, "Well, I heard two shots. One I saw hit Mr. Warren. When the other one went off, the light's in the room went dark..."

The gallery started muttering, and the Judge immediately slammed his gavel, "Ms. Oldbag! What is the meaning of this? You claimed that you saw the killer clearly!"

Oldbag turned her gaze on the judge. Instead of her usual fiery demeanor, Oldbag was cold as ice, "The light was on in the room he came from, so his silhouette was on the wall next to where Mr. Warren fell..."

Suddenly, Oldbag did a dramatic point towards Apollo, who jumped slightly at the attention, "...and it had HIS HAIR!"

Apollo and Phoenix recoiled almost simultaneously, while Edgeworth nodded his head lightly, "Yes, that makes sense..."

"Objection! This isn't a unique hair-"

"Objection!" Edgeworth shook his head slightly, "Wright, nobody else related to this case has hair like the Defendants. That point won't work."

Before Phoenix could object again, Edgeworth held up his hand in a stopping gesture, "I think we have heard enough from the witness. She has proven that it was the defendant who shot the victim." Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix for a moment, apologetic, but determined.

Phoenix slammed his hands onto his desk, "The witness has not only lied in her initial testimony, but is basing the prosecutions case off a shadow!"

The Judge looked at Phoenix with a disapproving frown, "Mr. Wright, I have seen you base your own cases on less, however..."

The Judge looked at his desk in thought, "I must admit that Mr. Wright has a point. Unless the prosecution has more evidence, I'm afraid I must call a recess to collect more evidence..."

Edgeworth shook his head, "That won't be necessary, your Honor. I have another witness."

A smile formed on the Judges face, "Terrific! Bring him in!"

Edgeworth gestured at the bailiff, and the court doors opened to reveal Anderson, who walked in with a confident air.

Edgeworth folded his arms and stared at the other man, "Witness, your name and occupation?"

Anderson chuckled lightly, "I don't suppose we can agree to keep all of this quiet? I would hate to hear that all my business gets dried up because of this unfortunate situation..."

The prosecutor nodded, "I made all the necessary arrangements, so your livelihood will be untouched."

Anderson smiled and took off his sunglasses, "Stephen Anderson, CEO of Bluecorp."

The Judge widened his eyes, "Wait, weren't you on trial for murder a couple of months ago?"

Anderson shrugged and began cleaning his sunglasses, "I was, but because of my lawyers supreme skills, I was acquitted." The CEO glanced at Apollo, "I'm just sorry I can't repay the favor..."

Apollo stared at him and said nothing.

After looking at some of his own notes, Edgeworth looked at the Judge, "Your Honor, Mr. Anderson is here to testify as to the motive of the defendant..."

The Judge nodded in understanding, "Ah, of course. Well then, witness, please testify as to the nature of the defendants motive."

Anderson nodded in resignation, "If I must..."

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Killers Motive

"We arrived late in the evening to discuss some copyright infringements on Warrens part."

"Apollo was the one who brought them to my attention, and was also the one to suggest we go that evening."

"We tried to reason with Mr. Warren, but he was adamant that we prove he was breaking the law."

"Apollo was strangely furious during the whole thing. After a couple hours, I suggested we take a break."

"That was apparently when Apollo shot Warren."

"Afterwords, the old lady came upstairs and convinced me to call the police."

Phoenix was almost gaping at Anderson, or rather at what had just appeared around him, ("_Psyche-Locks! They've never appeared in court before! Why are they showing up now?_").

The Judge remained silent for a moment, then squinted at Anderson in disapproval, "That doesn't explain the defendants motive at all! It's just what happened from your perspective!"

Anderson shrugged, "I can't imagine why Apollo would have wanted to kill Warren. Perhaps you should ask him?"

The Judge closed his eyes in thought, and Trucy leaned to Phoenix, "Daddy, he's lying..." Phoenix nodded silently, still absorbed by what had just happened.

They Judge turned to Edgeworth, "Mr. Edgeworth, do you have anything to add?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "The defendant won't testify. Barring any amazing turnabout for Mr. Wright during the cross examination, I think that everything points to the defendant, your Honor."

The Judge nodded, and turned to Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, I'm afraid that I must agree with Mr. Edgeworth. If you cannot give any meaningful arguments during this cross examination, then I'm afraid I will post the question to the jury."

Phoenix nodded, "I'm ready, your Honor."

CROSS-EXAMINATION (Wright VS Edgeworth): The Killers Motive

"We arrived late in the evening to discuss some copyright infringements on Warrens part."

"Hold it! Mr. Anderson, would you mind going into detail on what these infringements were?"

"Objection!" Edgeworth glared at Phoenix, "Wright, that question is completely off topic. Can you at least _try_ to focus?"

"Objection! Due to the vague nature of the rest of the witnesses testimony, I think we should find out all the information we can!"

Edgeworth shook his head, "According to the agreement with Mr. Anderson, these details cannot be revealed without an extreme need for that knowledge. Unless you have evidence to support that you do?"

Phoenix frowned, ("_Damn, I don't think I have any evidence like that. I'll just have to keep my eyes open..."_)

Edgeworth had looked hopeful for a moment, then turned back to Anderson with a neutral expression, "Please continue with your testimony..."

"Apollo was the one who brought them to my attention, and was also the one to suggest we go that evening."

"We tried to reason with Mr. Warren, but he was adamant that we prove he was breaking the law."

"Apollo was strangely furious during the whole thing. After a couple hours, I suggested we take a break."

"That was apparently when Apollo shot Warren."

"Hold it! Mr. Anderson, could your explain your choice of wording just now?"

Edgeworth didn't even bother shouting, "Wright, what about his wording just now could possibly have any impact on the case?"

Phoenix referred to his court record, "He just said _apparently_. Why did you choose that word, Mr. Anderson?"

Everyone else saw Anderson chuckle in embarrassment, but Trucy momentarily saw him scrunch up his face in anger before returning to his friendly demeanor, "Well, the problem is, I didn't _see _it... and I didn't exactly _hear_ it either..."

Phoenix folded his arms, "You mean you had no idea anything happened until Oldbag came in and told you so?!"

Anderson laughed nervously and held up his hands, "I'm afraid that's the case, Mr. Wright..."

Before Phoenix or anyone else could comment on this new development,

"WAAAAIIIT!"

Gumshoe burst heroically through the doors, holding aloft the gun in an evidence bag, "I've got the evidence!"

Edgeworth threw up his hands, "Gumshoe, what the hell are you doing!"

Everyone looked in surprise from Gumshoe to Edgeworth, who quickly reigned in his emotions and settled for folding his arms and glaring angrily at Gumshoe, "Gumshoe, you realize that not only have you disrupted the court proceedings, but that evidence has already been used and we have moved on?"

Gumshoe looked crestfallen, lowering the gun, "But, sir, they overhauled tests to make sure it was ready. They even asked Detective Skye to help with the tests..."

Edgeworth's demeanor changed drastically, "They asked who?" Gumshoe lowered the evidence, "Detective Skye, sir. Why?"

Edgeworth looked deeply thoughtful, silently tapping one of his arms as he considered the information he had just been handed.

Finally, Edgeworth turned to the judge, "You-"

Before he could finish, "Not So Fast!"

Everyone looked (again) toward the court doors, who revealed a man with a strangely wolf like appearance standing there.

Edgeworth almost recoiled, "Agent Lang?" Phoenix and Trucy exchanged puzzled looks, and the Judge stood up,

"This is outrageous! I will not have people rushing in here like its a courtroom drama! This is a court of law for God's sake!"

Agent Lang stepped up to the Judges bench, "Your Honor, you need to call a recess. There are some unfortunate facts I need to share with you. Bring Edgeworth too.

The Judge looked at Lang, then Edgeworth, then back to Lang, "Fine! And I expect a good reason why you barged into my courtroom! I'm calling a twenty minute recess!" 

BANG!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 1:00 P.M.

District Court,

Defendant Lobby # 2

Phoenix and Trucy walked into the lobby to find that Apollo wasn't there.

Phoenix immediately turned to the bailiff, "Excuse me, but do you know where my client is?"

The bailiff shrugged, "I believe he was escorted to the judges chambers, sir."

Phoenix thanked and turned back to Trucy, "Well, that escalated quickly."

Seeing that Trucy was deep in thought, her father took out his court record to review, "See anything interesting?"

Trucy thought some more, then took a seat on one of the couches, "Anderson was very angry that you caught onto his mistake. I don't think he meant to reveal that he didn't actually see anything..."

Phoenix snorted, "If I wouldn't have gotten it, Edgeworth would. I doubt he thought either of us were that stupid..."

Trucy continued, "When Gumshoe mentioned that Detective Skye did some of the forensic tests, Edgeworth stopped thinking about the actual case and concentrated on that. And so did Apollo..."

Phoenix looked up at this, "I noticed Edgeworth, but Apollo? I'm not sure why he would care..."

Trucy shrugged in response, then asked, "Who was that hairy man that walked in?"

Phoenix tapped his chin in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "I think his name is Lang or something. I remember Edgeworth telling me about him while we were catching up a few years back..."

Trucy, "He looked kinda... angry. Either he doesn't like courts, or this case hasn't been going well for him." Trucy grunted, "Apollo was always better at this than I was..."

Before Phoenix could correct her, the bailiff stepped back into the room, "Court is reconvening, but I think it's about to be released until tomorrow..."

Phoenix shook his head, then followed the bailiff into court...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 1:20 P.M.

District Court,

Courtroom #1

Everyone filed back into the courtroom. Apollo was absent, but Phoenix and Trucy still took their places at the defense desk while Edgeworth also took his place.

The Judge shook his head, "What looked to be a simple case just got much more complicated. I'm afraid that it has caught the attention of Interpol."

The gallery erupted into whispers. Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth, who looked extremely worried.

The Judge continued, "I'm afraid that the investigation is in their hands for the time being. I have been told to inform both the prosecution and the defense that they will be able to resume their investigations tomorrow. Until then, they are not to speak to any of the related parties, and to not go anywhere near the crime scene. Is that understood?"

After both the attorney's nodded, the Judge nodded in satisfaction, "In that case, I hereby postpone court proceedings until the 18th."

BANG!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 1:30 P.M.

District Court,

Front Porch

Phoenix and Trucy exited the courthouse in low spirits. As the two of them walked back to the office, Trucy began to look more and more worried, "Daddy, what is going on? What could Interpol possibly have to do with a case with Apollo in it?"

Phoenix tapped his chin, "I don't think we have realized how deep this goes. We could be on the tip of the iceberg on a conspiracy we know nothing about..."

Trucy held her hands behind her back as she walked, "Mr. Edgeworth looked like he had figured something out at the end. I wonder what that Lang guy told him and the judge..."

Phoenix sighed, ("_And I wonder where Apollo went off to..."_) Just as Phoenix was going to suggest some food, his phone vibrated. The attorney clicked his screen on...

("_A message from Edgeworth? He's never sent a text in his life!_"), Phoenix eagerly flipped his phone open and opened his messages:

_I have news for you. Meet me at the cafe on nickel st. at 6. Dress as your alter ego._

_Edgeworth_

Phoenix widened his eyes slightly, then placed the phone back into his pocket. Trucy looked at her father in confusion, "What is it, daddy?"

Phoenix stopped walking and dipped his head in thought, silently considering everything that had happened that day and the day before. Finally, he glanced at his daughter, "Trucy, I want you to go to my parents house."

Trucy recoiled slightly, then placed her hands on her hips in anger, "What? Why!? I want to help Apollo!"

Phoenix began walking again, "I know that, but with Interpol getting involved, I think something bad is going to happen, and soon. I do _not_ want you in town when it happens."

Trucy snorted, "That didn't seem to matter when I stayed to around during the whole Kristoph affair."

Phoenix shook his head, "That was different. That time, I knew _exactly _what was going on. Now, I have no idea, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Trucy stopped walking and folded her arms, "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay and help you get Apollo acquitted."

Phoenix also stopped walking, and for a moment did not look at his daughter. Then he turned around, his gaze steely and unwavering, "Trucy, I've let you get away with a lot of things over the years, but I am still your father."

Phoenix walked over and said very firmly, "And you are not staying in town, is that clear?"

Trucy stayed firm for a moment, then sagged slightly as she conceded, "Yes, daddy."

Phoenix nodded and started walking again, "Why don't you see grandma and grandpa? I'm sure they want to congratulate you on your stage show."

Trucy visibly brightened at the thought, but then turned to the attorney in sadness, "But, what about you?"

Phoenix chuckled, "Don't worry about me. Your old man's tough, and I suppose I've got Edgeworth, if things get really hairy."

Trucy still looked worried, but nodded and got on her phone and booked airline tickets to Wisconsin. Phoenix spent the rest of the walk listening to Trucy and pondering the case, and what could have possibly made it so complicated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 6:00 P.M.

Nickel Street,

Dark Spot Cafe

Edgeworth was incredibly uncomfortable.

The prosecutor knew the importance of not wearing his trademark suit, but he had no idea how much difficulty he had _not _wearing it.

Edgeworth adjusted the leather jacket he was wearing, mentally upbraiding himself, (_"Idiot! I couldn't have chosen something that would keep me cool as opposed to blazing hot?"_). The combination of the jacket and the jeans were boiling him alive.

Edgeworth was tempted to order something cold as opposed to coffee, but he knew that it would only make the outfit more unbearable when he was finished.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Phoenix showed up, dressed back into his hooded sweatshirt and sky blue beanie. After ordering a coffee, the attorney sat down and smiled lazily.

Edgeworth took off his sunglasses and sighed, "I think your protege has gotten himself into serious trouble, Wright."

Phoenix's smile disappeared, replaced with a serious expression, "Care to elaborate?" Edgeworth nodded, pulled a file from below his chair, and slid it across the table.

Phoenix picked it up and began to read it, while Edgeworth began to talk, "7 years ago, I worked a case involving a smuggling ring operating out of an embassy in downtown L.A. I was one of the many people who helped take it down."

Phoenix's eyebrow shot up, though he didn't look away from the file, "Who is the Yatagarasu?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "The Yatagarasu was a team founded to operate outside the law to bring to light evidence that revealed the wrongdoing of various corporations. They were very successful until one of their own betrayed them."

The prosecutor sighed, "Regardless, the Yatagarasu as well as the head of the smuggling ring was caught, so everything was put to rest... until now."

Phoenix looked up from the folder as Edgeworth continued, "Unfortunately, the remains of the smuggling were reorganized, and they became active again about two years ago. At least, until evidence from 'an anonymous source' submitted evidence that finally put a permanent end to the smuggling ring."

The defense attorney shrugged, "What does this have to do with what is going on?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "One of the newer prosecutors, Kay Faraday, is the daughter of one of the previous Yatagarasu members. Agent Lang stopped the trial earlier because Interpol believes that Kay has created a new Yatagarasu team."

Phoenix nodded, "And you believe Apollo is involved?" Edgeworth spread his hands, "Most likely. I also think Ema Skye is their third member."

The prosecutor continued, "I thought I was over thinking it until I researched the downfall of the remains of the smuggling ring. About a month before the evidence came to light, one of the smugglers was put on trial for murder. Apollo defended him, Kay prosecuted him, and Ema was in the detective in charge."

Since he was done skimming the file, Phoenix pointed out a particular page, "Who is this guy?" After glancing at the photo, Edgeworth nodded, "That's Tyrell Badd. He's still in prison for his crimes as part of the Yatagarasu. He's also the only member of the original team still alive."

Phoenix tossed his empty cup into a nearby trash can, then looked at his friend, "So, what is Anderson's place in all this?"

The cafe started to get slightly busier, and Edgeworth stood up, "Let's talk about it outside..." Phoenix got up and followed him out the door.

It was still light out, but it was certainly not a time most people would be out walking. Phoenix stuffed the file into a backpack he had brought, and the two attorney's began walking towards the parking lot where Edgeworth's taxi was waiting.

Securing his backpack on his shoulders, Phoenix said, "So... about Anderson?"

Edgeworth scrunched his eyebrows in frustration, "I have no idea. I think he might have manipulated Apollo into this mess, but not into becoming part of the Yatagarasu. I think that was all Kay."

Phoenix snorted, "Guess both of our assistants became evil..." Edgeworth shook his head, "They aren't necessarily evil, Wright. They are just solving the problem the wrong way."

The defense attorney considered this for a moment, then, "Should we tell them we know?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "Not until we have finished our investigations. I want all of the evidence to be at the crime scene, not in Ms. Skye's pocket."

The two attorneys arrived at the taxi, and Edgeworth nodded, "Wright, I think that together, we can solve this case. I just hope we can make our three little vigilante's realize their error and turn themselves in."

Phoenix sighed, "I hope so." The two shook hands, and Edgeworth got into the taxi and it took off, leaving Phoenix standing alone on the suddenly empty street."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

August 16th, 2027, 7:30 P.M.

Wright Anything Agency,

Office

After unlocking the front door, Phoenix shambled into the office and tossed the backpack onto the front desk. Phoenix always felt lazy when he was dressed in his old 'piano player' outfit.

Phoenix listened to the silence of the office for a moment. He had placed Trucy on her flight about an hour before he had met Edgeworth, so he heard nothing coming from the unit above the office where he lived.

Before he was about to turn off the light, Phoenix noticed a red number one flashing at him from the phone, ("_A message? I hope it's not another client. The case I have is stressful as it is..._").

Phoenix walked over to the base unit and listened to the robot voice,

_You have 1 new message._

_Playing Message..._

"_Hey nick, it's me. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I'm coming down from Kurain to see you. I need your help to track someone down. I know you probably aren't inclined to help me, but it's really important. I'll be at your office about 10:00 tomorrow morning. "_

_End of Messages._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes:

Well, to start, I'm an incredibly bad person. I'm terribly sorry about not updating for... A YEAR!? Holy crap, I didn't realize it had been that long until I had actually checked. Regardless, if anyone is still reading this, I applaud your inhuman patience.

There are only going to be two more chapters after this one. I hope I can update better from now on. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.

-Kongu123


End file.
